Someone Like Me
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: Eli has an two year old son. Clare has a three year old daughter. Neither think they will ever find that one in high school with kids to take care of. What if Eli starts Clare school? Will he ever learn all her secrets, or will the past come back?
1. Chapter 1

**_Someone Like Me_**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare Pov<strong>

I heard crying and shot up. I hated hearing that crying. It made me so upset.

I went across the hall to where the sound was coming from and came across my daughter. She was crying nonstop and I didn't know why.

"Shh, baby don't cry Mommies here. It's gonna be okay." I told her and she finally settled down.

"Bad dream Mommy." I heard her muffle out of her voice. I sighed yet again since this has been happening to my three year old daughter for quite some time. There wasn't anything I could do. "Can I swef wifh you?" She asks in her baby talk you couldn't really understand.

"Yes sweetie you can. Come on." I told her taking her into my room. I lay in my bed and she snuggled into my side. I smiled. "I love you Maslin."

"I love you too Mommy." She mumbled and then my heart stopped. "And where ever my Daddy is." She still didn't know the story. She couldn't know since she was only three.

**Eli Pov**

"I can't believe he's already two." I heard my mom say as I sat down beside her and my dad. "That means it's been this long with Julia."

"I know mom. I think about her every day. I just know that I won't really be bringing girlfriends home till I'm at least twenty." I told them with a longing sigh.

"Why's that Eli?" My dad asks me as if he didn't already know.

"Because no girls want a boyfriend that already has a son. Especially if that sons already two and a half." I tell them and they have a sad smile. "But I don't really care. I'd rather have my son knowing he's gonna be there for a long while then a different girlfriend every month." I told them and my Mom patted my shoulder.

"There's the Eli that I know. Now, you need to go to bed and get some rest. You've got a big day at a new school tomorrow. Who knows, maybe you'll meet a girl who knows where you're coming from." My mom said trying to cheer me up.

"Yea I do have a big day, but I doubt the girl thing will happen." I told her and she just laughed.

"You never know Eli." She said and with that I went to bed.

**At School**

_**Clare Pov**_

I yawned as I lay my head on my desk in Math. It wasn't any different from any other day. Just then my best friend Adam came in.

"Another long night with Mas, I see." He said and I just did a huge sigh.

"You have no idea. Adam she's breaking my heart. All she can talk about is getting a new dad. One that'll love her, cause apparently her daddy doesn't." I told him on the verge of tears.

"I know Clare, but it's not your fault on what happen. You really had no choice." He told me and I knew he was right. Maslin was lucky to be here.

"Yea, but still, you don't know what it feels like to have your little girl wake up from a nightmare and scream for a daddy that isn't there." I told him and he couldn't say anything for the teacher started talking.

"We know have a new student. This is Elijah Goldsworthy. Would you like to say anything about yourself Eli?" The teacher asks him.

"No thank you ma'am. I just need to know where to sit." He told her and was very polite. I still hadn't seen his face, but I loved his black hair.

"You can sit at the table with Adam and Clare. There right there at the back." She said pointing to us and he nodded. When he turned around my eyes got big.

He was the gorgeous thing I had ever seen. His eyes were so beautiful. They were so green like the grass. His jet black hair was something I just wanted to run my fingers through. Those lips looked like I could kiss them all day and still not be tired of it. Then I had to remind myself that I had a daughter to pick up when I get out of here.

"Hi, I'm Adam and this is Clare." I finally heard Adam say bringing me out of my trace. He smiled and stuck his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Eli. It's nice to finally meet some people here that are normal." He told us with a laugh. I liked his laugh. It sounded so beautiful.

"Cool, so why'd you move down here?" Adam ask doing most of the talking. Thank God, because my mind was worried about Maslin still.

"Family issues, and the school I was going to just wouldn't leave me alone." He said and I smiled knowing what it was like to get picked on for something you can't control. "Is this school any good?"

"In teaching yes, but when it comes to bullies no. It's like any normal high school." I told him and he nodded. "So Adam are you coming over to my place tonight? I still need you to watch her." I told him and he nodded his head.

"I'll let you know if she keeps asking me those questions." Adam said and I nodded my head.

"Is he watching someone in your family?" Eli ask me and I nodded my head.

"If I told you who though, then you'd never talk to me again." I said and with that the bell rang. I flung out of my seat and to my next class, which happen to be writing.

**Eli Pov**

When the bell rang and she flung out of there I stayed behind with the Adam kid.

I hadn't known Clare for long but I could tell she was different. I already liked her. She had curly brownish red hair with the bluest eyes I had ever seen. I think blue may just be my new favorite color. Her lips made me want to kiss her all day. I just had to figure out what she was hiding.

"Adam, why is she being all secretive?" I ask him and he sighed. I guess it really wasn't his place to tell.

"It isn't my place to tell you. Just know if she does tell you then she has to go back in the past, which is something she doesn't like doing." Adam said and walked off. I sighed knowing he was right and walked off to my writing class. After this was English then lunch thank the god I don't believe in.

"Is this seat taken?" I ask Clare when I walked in and saw her siting at a table of two chairs by herself. She jumped but looked up at me.

"No it usually isn't taken ever." She whispered to me but I could still hear her. I sat down in the chair next to her.

"Well, from now on it is." I told her and she smiled.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm positive you've heard the rumors about me by now." She said looking down. She was right, I had. I didn't believe them though. If it was true she had a daughter, then it made me feel ten times better knowing she wouldn't judge me and Edge. I know weird name, but what was I supposed to do? I was only fifteen.

"I have heard the rumors, but I don't believe them unless you tell me their true or I see it for myself." I told her and she smiled for a minute then it turned to a frown.

"But they are true. I don't like it, how she came to be, but I wouldn't give her up for anything in the world." Ah, so she did have a kid and a girl at that. I feel for her when teen years come to be.

"Well, then I won't feel so bad when I let you in on my little secret later. Just so you know, though, I would love to meet your little girl." I whispered in her ear and she smiled.

"You can later today." She told me and I smiled then thought about it. If she has a daughter then I guess she won't mind my son.

"I'm gonna have to bring someone though, if you don't mind." She laughed and it sounded like bells going off.

"I don't mind at all." She told me and I smiled.

This could be the start of something beautiful.

**Later that Day**

I went home and picked up Edge. He smiled at me his Momma's smile. How much I miss her. She'd be so proud of Edge, just maybe not his name.

"Daddy, you home!" He screamed at me jumping up and down. My heart skipped a beat knowing I had a son that was excited to see me when I got home.

"Yes Daddy is home. Come on, were gonna met a friend of Daddies." I told him and let my mom know where we'd be at. She smiled, waved us off, and told us to have fun. I got Edge's stuff and got him in his car seat.

"We here ready?" He asks me looking around as the car stopped and I got out. I just nodded my head and he smiled.

We went and knocked on the door of her apartment. It was weird she didn't live with her parents.

"Hey Eli and this is…?" She asks looking at the little boy in my hands. I smiled.

"This is Edge. He's my son." I told her and she just smiled at the little boy in my hands. I think she was in love with him.

"Hi, how's it going there?" She ask him and he smiled at her. He reached his hands out for her wanting her to hold him. She looked shocked but gave me a look asking if it was okay. I nodded my head and she took him in her arms.

"You pretty." Was all I heard my son tell her and it made me smile. He just laid his head on her chest like she had always been his mom. I smiled an actual smile at the sight.

"Eli, why don't you come on in. I'm sorry, I just kinda took your son and left you out in the door way." She told me with a giggle. That made me smile.

"Alright, I'll just come on in. You know we need to get started on that project for English anyway." I told her and she nodded her head. Are English teacher made us partners which I didn't mind.

"I know, but you can't stay long. Adam will be here any minute now to watch her while I go to work." She told me, with Edge still on her hip. She went to put him down but he clung to her. "Is he like this with people he just meets?"

"No, he usually stays clung to me." I told her and she nodded her head. She went around her kitchen a little bit more getting things ready. "You know, once we actually get to know each other a little bit more, I wouldn't mind watching your daughter from time to time and give Adam a break." I said and she nodded her head.

"Speaking of my daughter, she needs to come out of her room. Maslin, you need to get in here sweetie. I have someone I want you to meet." She yelled in to the hallway and out came a girl with long pretty dirty blonde hair. I smiled. She looked just like Clare, just with different color hair.

"Daddy!" Was all I heard when she came out of her room. Clare's eyes got big as the little girl hugged my legs. To be honest it made my heart swell up. I'd always wanted a little girl sometime down the line, well I guess now I could have one.

"Maslin Marie Edwards that is not your Daddy, baby I'm sorry. I've told you I'd tell you about your daddy when you got older. You're too young to understand." She told her and the little girl sighed but nodded her head.

"I'm sorry Mister. I just want my Daddy." She said crying and I heard Clare sigh.

"I know something that'll make you feel better." Clare told her.

"What?"

"Uncle Adam is coming over to babysit while I work today." She said and the little girl smiled.

"Really?" Clare nodded her head. "Can he stay too?" She asks pointing at me. I was a little shocked and Clare seemed to be too.

"Only if he wants to." She told her and the little girl gave me puppy dog eyes. How could I say no to that? I nodded my head. She jumped up and down. The bell rang. "Come on in Adam."

"Hey, Clare I can't babysi- why do you have a little boy on your hip? Last time I checked Maslin was a girl." He said and I laughed.

"Sorry Adam, that's my son. We came over and he's been in Clare's arms ever since." I said and Adam laughed.

"Well, sorry to do this to you, but a family member passed away and they moved up the funeral to today on us. I'm sorry." He told her and she sighed. She put her head in Edges neck, with him patting her back. I smiled.

"Hey it's no problem for me to watch her. It gives Edge's a chance to play with someone close to his age anyway." I told her and she smiled.

"Are you sure though? You've only met me and Maslin today, I just don't want you to feel like-"

"Hey, I want to do this. Besides, he already likes you so that was my only main concern." I told her and she looked at him looking over at her. He gave her a smile.

"Yea, I guess you're right. I should be back by nine o'clock. Thanks again for doing this. I don't know how I'm going to repay you." She said and I smiled thinking of her just giving me a kiss. I'd be good with that.

"Don't worry about it." I told her and she started to hand me back Edge but he was crying hanging on to her. "Come on Edge, you need to come see Daddy."

"No, no." He was saying. I sighed.

"You need to come back though." He finally gave in and came back to me. I smiled as he snuggled in to my chest. "She'll be back later, I promise." I told him and he nodded his head. With that she was off.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so this story is a little different. This is a completely different story line then the show. Forget everything you know about the show and act like this is the first time you've ever heard of them. Some of the show will be the same though, just not with Clare's part.<em>

_Adam is an actual BOY in this story cause it would be harder to put him in if he wasn't in a way. Fiona will be in the story too, probably as Adam's girlfriend, I'm not sure yet._

_I'm sorry its kinda rushed on this chapter, I just wanted to get it out. This won't be long, or shouldn't be. Maybe between five or ten chapters, maybe a little longer than that. _

_I know Eli's son's name is weird, but just go along with it._

_Clare is sixteen with a just turned three year old daughter Maslin Marie Edwards. You'll find out a little later how she came to be about. Probably not how you think._

_Eli is seventeen with a two and a half year old son Edge Allen Goldsworthy. His story is pretty much self explanatory. _

_If you have any other questions about then just ask, but do know that this story WILL get completed. It seems all my others don't ever get finished and I'm sorry for that._

_Let me know if you like it and I'm starting something new._

_From know on when you give me a review I'm going to answer it in the next chapter. I just want to try that and see if people like that a little bit better._

_Welp bye for now! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here are those reviews I promised answering to! :) I got six on the first chapter, so I thought I'd give you the next chapter! Don't expect me to upload everyday though. I'm sorry, but it isn't going to get uploaded every single day. I don't have that much time on my hands and I'm only on chapter 4 of writing it...

So here are those reviews! :)

**ashleyforever14:** _Thank you for that and I hope this is a fast enough update for you! :) Also, you were the first to comment on this story and that really made my day! :)_

**CFAITHt:** _Thank you for saying this is really good. It makes me feel really good with my writing. I tried really hard to make it a different storyline and glad to see that you think I did a good job on it! :) It really means a lot._

**DramaLovingMisfit:** _Thank you for saying it was amazing! :) I'm really trying hard with this story! I'm glad you really love it and I hope you end up loving it even more! :) I hope this a fast enough update lol! Don't expect this all the time though! :)_

**natalia.9614:** _You left the longest review and I thank you for that. Just like I promised in chapter one, I'm telling everyone thank you for commenting. That's the exact reason I did this story too! I was tired of reading the same thing all the time and knowing what's going to happen before it does most the time! :( I just wanted something different like everyone else! :) I'll try and make this story long! No promises on that considering if its long then I lose interest in it! As for entertaining my fans, well that's for you guys to decide! ;)_

**eclarefan54:** _Okay, so I'm glad that your already addicted! It means I'm doing my job right as the writer and keeping you guys on your seats! :) I love to know I'm doing things right! You guys have to tell me if I make any mistakes and what not so I know what to do better on next time! :) I'm ranting and that's not good! Anyway, I hope its different and something never been done cause that's what I was going for! :)_

**DegrassiLuv16:** _I think yours was the shortest review by far! That doesn't matter to me though, cause at least you reviewed and told me you loved it by saying 'more'! :) It makes me proud that this story is becoming a big hit by the first chapter! :) I'm glad you said more and I hope this satifies you til the next chapter, which I have no idea when that is yet! :P_

* * *

><p><strong>Someone Like Me<strong>

* * *

><p>"So Maslin, what do you want to do?" Eli asks the little girl in front of him. Edge was sitting on his lap with Maslin right beside Eli.<p>

"I want to go get new Daddy." She said and Eli felt sad for the little girl. She was only three and just wanted her Daddy. Clare had told him she couldn't have her Daddy but never said why. Something inside him said he didn't want to know. Fear of him wanting to go beat someone up.

"I know you do sweetie, but everyone gets at least one Daddy. The ones that don't have their real ones get a second chance sometimes with a new one." He told her. They had been sitting there for a while. He was just thankful it was Friday.

"Can you be my new Daddy?" She asks him with puppy dog eyes. He couldn't tell her no but didn't want to get her hopes up and tell her yes either. He could tell Clare worked hard for the clothes and apartment they live in. He admired her for that. "I think you make good daddy." She told him and he smiled.

"I don't know baby girl. Really the only way you'd get another Daddy is if your Mommy got married." He told her and she did a huge smile.

"Get married then. I want you for daddy." She told him and he sighed. He wasn't going to get past this even if he wanted too, which he did.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" He ask them and they both nodded their heads yes. He got up and found one he knew they would both love. He went and put in Toy Story, folded out the couch into a bed and laid them both on each side of him.

"I love you Daddy." He heard his son say and smiled. He looked over and saw Maslin already asleep. He went and kissed his sons head.

"I love you too Buddy. Both of you, even though Maslin isn't mine." He said and kissed Maslin's head and the next thing he knew, he'd done feel asleep with them.

**XXXXXXX**

When Clare walked in what she saw made her smile. On the fold out couch were Eli and both the kids curled up and asleep in Eli's arms. Eli had an arm around each child protectively. Behind Eli's head the little ones had found the others hand and was holding it. Clare took her phone out and took a picture of it, setting it as her wall paper.

"Eli, Eli." She couldn't get him up. "Eli." She said again this time getting an 'hmm' from him. She giggled. "I just thought I'd let you know that I'm home. I'm going to leave Maslin there for the night, so you and Edge are welcomed to stay the night." She told him and he nodded. He rolled over and went back to sleep. Clare rolled her eyes laughing. "Boys." She muttered.

She went back to her room and got changed when she heard the pitter patter of little feet. Just then Edge came in rubbing his eyes.

"Can I swef wifh you?" He ask her and she smiled. She nodded and patted the bed as he came running in her room and on her bed. "I wike you Cware." Edge told her as he snuggled closer to her and feel asleep. Clare smiled knowing this kid would always have a special place in her heart.

**XXXXXXXX**

The next morning Clare woke up to the smell of pancakes. She loved the smell of it and hadn't had that wake her up in a good three years. She got up and went to the kitchen.

"What did I do to deserve waking up to this?" She asks as she saw both little ones laughing at Eli who was acting crazy to get their attention. "Maslin, you didn't wake up to nightmares last night. Mommy is so proud of you." Clare said bending down and giving her little girl a hug.

"She wakes up to nightmares? I didn't feel her squirm once last night." Eli said and Clare smiled even bigger.

"That's my little girl." Clare said picking her up and spinning her around while attacking her face with kisses. Maslin just laughed.

"My turn!" Edge screamed out at Clare. She just laughed, picked him up, and did the same thing she had done to Maslin.

"So, when I got up this morning I didn't have my son in my arms anymore. I've finally lost him to you. I didn't think that would ever happen." Eli said and Clare giggled.

"Well, I've officially lost my daughter to you too, so I think were even." She told him as they gave each other flirty looks. "Hmm, that smells good." She told him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's good cause their all for you." He mumbled in her ear, kissing her hair. She loved the feel of being his arms, even if they just met yesterday. "The kids and I have done had some. Don't worry, I text Adam and made sure Maslin wasn't allergic to anything." He told her and right then she knew he was the one for her.

"That was very thoughtful of you, but you could've got me up to ask." She told him and he shook his head.

"Nope cause then you wouldn't have got to sleep in. After watching your life for a day, I kinda figured you could use a break." He told her and she smiled.

"Well, thank you that was nice of you. I'll have to return the favor one day." She told him and he smiled. He had a way she could return it. Just go on one date with him. He wanted to get to know her better though.

"Well, then you do that, but until then why don't you just enjoy your food." He told her but before she went he whispered in her ear. "I plan on making Maslin a Daddies girl I hope you know." Clare giggled and whisper back to him.

"As long as you don't mind Edge being Mommies boy. I think they both are already though." She told him and he laughed.

"Well, I need to take Edge home so we can go get changed and let you girls have some mommy daughter time." Eli said and both Edge and Maslin's eyes got big.

"NO!" They both screamed.

"I don't wanna leave Daddy. I stay wifh Cware forevor." Edge said and he sighed. Clare was just as blown away as Eli.

"Pwease Mommy, I go wifh Ewi." Maslin said and Clare sighed. She didn't want Maslin attached just like she didn't want to be attached to the boys. "I not wanna Ewi and Ewge go." She told her and Clare sighed looking at Eli for help.

"Hey, Maslin don't worry about it. We will be right back and then we can all spend the day together. I promise." He told her and she nodded her head. "You with me to here Buddy?" Eli ask him and he nodded. "Okay come on let's go."

"Daddy I wike her." Edge said to Eli and he smiled. He was glad he liked her. If Eli were to be honest, then he could see himself marrying Clare. That was a long way down the road though.

"I'm glad you do Buddy. As long as you like her then she'll stay in our lives." Eli told him and he nodded.

"I want her be Mommy." Eli almost lost control of the car. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd never heard his son talk about that kinda stuff.

"I don't know about that bud. Let's just see how it goes first." He told him and the little boy nodded. They got out of the car with Eli helping him and he ran inside.

"Hey guys, did you have fun last night?" CeCe ask her grandson as she picked him up. He nodded his head with a big smile.

"Yea, Daddy got me a Mommy!" He said giggling. CeCe just looked at her son.

"Buddy why don't you go find some clothes to wear while I and Grandma talk." Eli told the little boy who nodded his head going off upstairs while Eli made sure he didn't fall.

"Care to explain Elijah?" She ask him and he sighed.

"You were right. I met a girl at a school yesterday who knows exactly what I'm going through. I really like her Mom and both our kids are pinning for us to be together." He told her with a sigh and laugh.

"Both your kids?" She ask him and he smiled a huge smile.

"She has a little girl who's three. Maslin Marie. Pretty name isn't it?" He ask her and CeCe sighed.

"Just be careful Eli. I know how much you would love to have that girl with you, but you can't. Things happen for a reason."

"I know Mom. This gives me a chance at that little girl I didn't get. Clare is a great mom at that. She lives by herself with the three year old, goes to school, and still manages a job." Eli said and his mom looked impressed with it.

"Where's the dad?" She ask him and he sighed. He honestly didn't know that much. She didn't know anything about his past either.

"I don't know she hasn't said anything about him. She doesn't know anything about Julia either." He told her and she nodded.

"If this does go anywhere then bring her to the house in a while, little girl included, so we can meet her. If it does last as friends, or even more, then your father and I will do all we can help her when she needs it." She told him and he nodded his head.

"Daddy I ready see Mommy and sissy." Edge said coming down the stairs. Eli sighed.

"It's not your Momma or sissy." Eli told the little boy. He smirked at his dad.

"Yet Daddy." He told him with his little arms crossed. Eli just rolled his eyes while CeCe laughed.

"Just like his Daddy. Sees something he wants he goes to get it." CeCe said with a smile. Eli smiled back.

"Can you watch him while I go get dressed?" Eli asks and she nodded her head. He smiled thanked her and ran to his room.

"Daddy needs to be happy gain." Edge said while CeCe nodded her head.

"That he does Baby Boy." CeCe said giving him a huge hug.

"Come on buddy it's time to go." Eli said as he took Edge in his arms. They got back in the car and went to see the girls again for a day of fun. "Were back." Eli said as he walked in to the apartment with Edge in his arms.

"Da-"Maslin seen the look Clare was giving her. "I mean Ewi." She said with a blush on her face.

"Come here Baby Girl." Eli said as he took her in his arms. It broke his heart she couldn't call him Daddy. They didn't want to get attached to the kids and didn't want the kids attached to them.

"I rewlly want a Daddy." She whispered in his ear. He smiled. He really wishes he could be that for her, but he knew it wasn't a good idea.

"So what are we going to do today?" Eli asks the two kids in his arms. He looked at Clare. "Any ideas?"

"Let's take them to the park. I'm sure they'd like that." She told him as the two kids screamed in joy.

"To the park it is." Eli said and Clare smiled. They got the car seat from Clare's car and put it in Eli's for the day. They road to McDonalds and got the kids each a kids meal while he and Clare just got something small not really hungry.

"Eli it's okay. I have the money to pay for Maslin and me. It's no problem." She told him, but he wouldn't take the money.

"No, I want to treat you girls to something. I don't mind it. You work so hard for the money you get that I thought I'd be sweet and help you out to a nice treat." He told her and she smiled a little still wanting to pay but let it slide just this once. "Now, to the park." Eli said once they got the food.

They finally made it to the park and had just finished eating. "Okay go play you guys." Clare said once she saw they had eaten enough. The kids fled to play while Clare and Eli laughed.

"So why doesn't Maslin have a dad? Did he just up and leave?" Eli asks her as they walked to go sit on a bench and watch the two little ones.

"I guess you could say that. It's kinda complicated. He's not in the picture and I'm glad." She told him and Eli gave her a sad smile.

"Maslin needs a male figure in her life though." Eli told her and she sighed.

"I know and she has Adam for that."

"Did she ever try calling Adam daddy?" He asks and she shook her head. "I wonder why?"

"I don't know, but she hasn't. I wish I could give her a dad. One that actually wants her, but right now that's not possible." She told him and he nodded his head. "I wouldn't mind her calling you dad, but I don't know where our friendships going. What if once we get out of high school and go our separate ways? How do you explain that to her?"

"I get where you're coming from. Edge has been calling you Mommy and Maslin sissy all morning. He went up to my mom this morning telling her how I found him a new mommy." Eli said and they both laughed.

"I would love to see my Baby Girl happy, but I don't know Eli." She told him and he smiled. He brought her closer to him and just held her cuddling up with her.

"I think we should just see where this goes then go by what we feel in the future." He told her and she smiled as he kissed her head. "I hope were in each others future somehow." Eli told her and she had a huge smile.

"Me too, Eli, me too." Clare said and they sat there watching the kids play for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><em>SIX REVIEWS ALREADY! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! :) plus the endless favorites, alerts, and author favorites! :) I wanna cry right now! Let's see how far we can get this story to go! Just for you guys, it may have more than five to ten chapters! I'm not sure yet! Its where ever this story decides to take me! :)<em>

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know in a review! :) If you do, then you may just be pointed out in the next chapter! :)_

_Welp, I gotta go know so just tell me what you think in a review, but only if you want to! I'd enjoy it, but I'm not going to force anyone into anything! :) And there probably won't be another chapter tomorrow! I think I'm going to see a movie with a friend of mine! Who knows with me!_

_Bye for now! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I got some amazing fans for this story! :) You guys are truly unbelievable amazing! I decided to give you guys this next chapter! I've not finally decided to either update this on Sundays or Wednesdays! Not really sure just yet! :) I hope you all like this chapter! All you Eclare fans should really like this! ;) On to the reviews!

**ashleyforever 13:** _I'm glad you thought it was cute! I'm trying my best to update this without catching up with how many chapters I've already written! I know for sure its going to have six chapters._

**misszayy-5:** _I'm glad you think its epic! :) I'm trying my best to make this as good as it can be! I feel like something's missing from it, but I don't know what yet! :( Maybe I can figure it out, but until then I'm glad its epic!_

**JJ288:**_ I'm glad you mentioned something about her father. You see, you won't really know anything about all that til the fifth chapter. I only know that cause I just got done typing it before posting this chapter up! I'm glad you think it's a great story and don't worry it will be continued! There are so many places I could go right now with this story. :)_

**CubicleOfThoughts:**_ I love how people are still saying it different. I'm trying so hard with it to be that. As for the well written, I stink at trying to get thoughts down on computer or paper. It sounds so awesome in the brain but stinks when I finally write it! :( When someone tells me it's well written, then it takes pressure off me._

**HowToLove:** _Okay to be honest of all the reviews I read you were the first person to notice Maslin's name! :) I couldn't really think of a name for her in the story and that was the first thing to come to my mind! :) Glad to see you notice it! The thing in common was really the only reason Eli got to know her besides her being real secretive. Edge's name was like that cause well, I could just see Eli naming his child that! Haha! :) Don't worry, I'm gonna keep posting on this story!_

**micblueeyes:** _For the most part it will stay like this! Well, it depends cause I honestly don't know where this story is going! :) Conflicts make me sad too, but sometimes that's what bring couples together. Things will go somewhat wrong but that's only when you visit Clare's past, and Eli's. It shows why Eli gets so attached to Maslin and stuff like that. And you should like this chapter then! :)_

**Emily Danielle:** _Okay, first off thank you for loving this chapter! That means a lot to me! You don't have to wait much longer cause, well here's your update! I'm glad you were going 'aww' throughout the story! Remember that for chapters to come when things start happening! :( You can also stop freaking out now cause here it is! Updated and ready to go! :)_

**natalia.9614:** _Thank you so much for commenting on this! If you think your crying now, then just wait! There will be heartbreak moments to come some more! I'm glad to see you like it though! :) I hope you like this chapter too!_

**DramaLovingMisfit:** _Okay, just to say I like love your pen name! :) Its so cool and I wish I had thought of that! I'm glad to see you like this chapter! :) I worked hard on it just like I did this one! :) Glad to see that this is amazing! Here I am with another update! Hope you like this one too! :)_

**DegrassiLuv16:** _Your welcome on me writing about your review! So I'm gonna write about it again! :) I'm glad to see you like this and trust me I don't have near as much talent as some of them on here. Believe me on that one! I know she wouldn't get pregnant on the show, but once she starts talking about her past you'll understand why it happen! I thought the same with his name and you were one of only two to catch the little girls name haha! :) I hope this satifies your needs and don't worry I think Clare needs to go back to her own ways anyway! I don't like where there taking her character! :(_

** The Cliffhanger Girl:** _When I saw your comment on this story I almost past out! I've read so many of your stories and loved them to death that when you commented on it I just wanted to scream! Haha! Well, here is the next chapter! I'm glad you like this story so much! All of it just popped in my head one day after reading so many of the same stories on here! But here you go for the next chapter! :)_

**togetherwithu:** _Your was the shortest this time lol! It still makes me feel good though to know someone likes this story! I hope that wow was in a good way and not a bad one! :) But thanks for commenting!_

* * *

><p><strong>Someone Like Me<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a good month since Eli and Clare had been each other's friends. Eli really liked Clare and she really liked him. He wanted so bad to ask her out, but didn't want his son to attach in case it didn't work out. He wasn't at Clare's this weekend, which surprised his parents, and wanted to ask his mom for her opinion.<p>

"Mom I really, really, really like this girl. I want to go out with her, but if something goes wrong I don't want the kids to attach. We have kids and need to put them first, but I also wanna give us a shot. What am I to do?" Eli ask his mom and she could tell he really did like this girl. Maybe even love, but didn't want to go that far with it yet.

"Eli, the best advice I can give you is to follow your heart. Sometimes you have to take that chance. The kids got attach before you could even say hi, so maybe that a sign that it will work." She told him and he smiled. He hadn't thought of that.

"Your right mom. They did get pretty attached really quickly. Maybe they know best for us." He told her and she smiled.

"That's my Eli; now tell me about this girl." She said and saw a huge smile come on her sons face. Bigger than she had ever seen before.

"She amazing mom. Really great with kids, loves to read and write, doesn't really care what other people think, and in general is just a fantastic person." Eli told his mom who just smiled at him.

"Sounds like you got the best kinda girl on your hands." She told him and he smiled at her.

"Yea, your right. I'm going to ask her out sometime this weekend. We may not be at home again tomorrow night." He said running upstairs while his mom just laughed at how in love he was. She knew it was love already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eli and Edge were at Clare's and Maslin's house, yet again, for another night. Edge loved it here and so did Eli. He felt better knowing that both his girls were safe along with his son.

The little ones were asleep so it was just Clare and Eli up. He had decided know it was a good time to ask her out.

"You know how you said you owed me for two different things?" He ask her and she nodded scared he'd want her to do something else. "Well how about to make up for them I get one kiss and you to be my girlfriend?" He ask her and she smiled.

"I'd love to on both those things." She said with a giggle as they shared their first kiss of many to come. Just then there was crying from Maslin's room. "I'll go get her." Little did she know Eli had followed her making sure his baby girl was okay.

"I want Daddy!" He heard Maslin scream surprised his son didn't wake up. "Daddy! Daddy! I want Daddy!" She yelled and Clare sighed trying to sooth her.

"She did this last night too. She wouldn't stop till she saw a picture of you." Clare said looking over at Eli. He nodded his head and came in there.

"Here let me try." He told her and she nodded her head. He took her out of her arms and just rubbed her back while holding her. "What's wrong baby girl? Don't cry I'm here now, it's all okay." He told her and she stopped crying.

"I love you Daddy." She said holding him even tighter. "Pwease don't leave me and Mommy." She mumbled falling back asleep. He smiled.

"I wouldn't dare leave you Mommy. I love you too, sweet pie." He told her as he put her back in her bed and she was fast asleep.

"How'd you do that? It takes me hours to get her back to sleep. There's times that after that I don't wanna go to school." She told him laying her head on his chest.

"The touch of a daddy will do wonders. Plus, she's pretty much my baby girl anyway. I couldn't see my life without you or that sweet little girl anymore anyway." He told her and she smiled. Eli should have been her dad. Not the guy that helped make her.

"You should have been her Dad. Life would be so much easier." She told him and he smiled.

"Yea, it would, but then I may not have had my son." He told her and she smiled.

"They could have been twins." She said and his smile faltered.

"Yea, twins…." He said and she frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asks him and he shook his head.

"Maybe I'll explain one day, just not today." He told her and she nodded her head. He could tell she was tired. "You want to go to bed?" He ask her and she nodded her head.

"Yea come on." She told him and with that he quickly lifted her up bridal style and went up the stairs with her giggling. They finally made it upstairs and she smiled at him. "I've not been lifted up like a little girl since my dad."

"What happen?" He ask her curious as to why she didn't have her parents.

"Both my parents have died. My Dad to cancer, and my Mom for other reasons." She told him and his eyes got big. He didn't know she'd been through all this and felt bad.

"I'm sorry Clare. I didn't know you'd been through all this." He told her bringing her closer to him wanting to just protect her from everything.

"It's okay Eli. I've been through worse than that of a family member dying. I was their when both my parents died. I watched them both die. It's hard watching that." She told him and he sighed.

"I can only imagine. I don't wish that on even my worst enemy." Eli said and Clare nodded. "Well, anytime you want to talk I'm here."

"Thank you Eli." She told him and he smiled.

"You're welcome, now let's go to sleep. You look tired anyway." Clare yawned and smiled. She snuggled up to him more and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Its amazing I get twelve reviews on this second chapter! :) I seriously didn't think anybody would like this story that much and I'm sitting here just ranting on and on! :) Haha, but it makes my day when I get reviews on it like this! :)<em>

_Clare, Eli, and Adam are all in the eleventh grade before I forget! Maslin just turned three in this story August 14 and Edge will be three on February 14! :) Just for fun with this story will make it a special day! :) I think that's all you need to know! If I remember anything else then I will let you know! Oh and this story only had it in their povs for that first chapter! Maybe a chapter or two down the road! _

_ Welp bye for now! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

****Okay guys, so here is the next chapter, but first the reviews! :)

By the way, you guys should go read DegrassiLuv16 story "The Begining of the End" because I think its good and very amazingly written! Just saying! Some of you guys would like it! :) Its an awesome story! :)

Okay now on to the reviews lol! Here we go! :)

**DegrassiLuv16:** _Thank you for still reading and reviewing this story! I think you have reviewed every chapter of this and I thank you so much for that! I hope you do like the storyline cause it's about to get interesting later on it the story! There will be drama and twist all in it! ;) Be on the look out for that! I did go read your story and I just have to say... AMAZING! That one was really different from others I've read too! I really liked it and you gotta hurry with a update lol! Cause I think she is but I could be wrong..._

**ashelyforever13:** _I think you too have commented on every single chapter and I also thank you for that! :) Reviews make me happy, and well, they keep me going! I'm glad it helped with your broken Eclare heart! :) And Eli will always be protective, cause, well, that's just how he is! I think its cool when he's protective, just not too protective! Later later down in the story like ninth or tenth chapter, I'm thinking, not sure yet, he will get really protective of Clare and Maslin! :)_

**DramaLovingMisfit:** _Yes I really do love your pen name! I'm probably jealous of it right now lol! Just kidding, but your another one of them I can always count on a review from! :) It makes me smile! Thanks for the amazing chapter comment and yes there together! I couldn't keep them apart for long! Here you are another chapter! :)_

**Emily Danielle:** _Thanks for the reviews and you have also reviewed every single chapter of mine you just came in a little late on the first one! :) I'm glad you liked it and I didn't mean to kill you lol! Glad that I could make you feel all those emotions that you can't explain! :) I honestly can't comment on this review, cause, well, I'm just so honored it made you feel all that **AND** put you on drugs like an idiot! Haha, that was my favorite part of the comment! :) Again thank you! :)_

**CubicleOfThoughts:** _Thank you so much for pretty much reviewing on every chapter as well! :) It really does mean a lot to me! :) I'm glad you found it amazing and I really do appreciate it! I try to update this story as much as I can! You guys are really amazing which is why I want to update so much! :) Thanks for saying its well written, cause I still don't believe it, but I love to read that kind of review anyway! :)_

**RRsabi:** _Thank you for liking my story! I really don't know how to answer to your comment without giving it away! Let's just say, there's more to this story then what you think there is! There will be a lot of twist and turns in both Eli and Clare and probably Adam. I don't know exactly where this story is going just yet. I have all the ideas in my brain as we speak! :) I hope you enjoy this story and thanks for the reviews you give me! :)_

**HowToLove:** _Yea I didn't notice it till you said something about it but your right! He is capable of love! :) My best friends birthday is that day and she turns sixteen this year! Don't worry I will continue and thanks for commenting! I think you've commented on all my chapters as well! I really thank you for that and hope you enjoy it! :)_

**misszayy-5:** _I guess its that obvious how some of this story is going to go haha! You guys don't know exactly everything that's going to go down thank god or else you wouldn't read it! :) I have a bunch of **HUGE** ideas of where I can take this story! Let's hope for the best! :) Thank you for your review and you too have reviewed every chapter I think! Thank you again! :)_

**Amanda Marie Rain:** _I just want to put you in this one because you reviewed the first chapter a little late and I didn't put you in on this! I'm so sorry about that! On the bright side me and you both have the same name! My name is also Amanda and I thought that was pretty cool! When I first read your review I wanted to cry thinking you hated it! I was reading it from my phone and could only get a good amount of the first part! It of course stopped at 'this isn't one'! Then I read on and had happy tears after that! I'm glad you love it and I hope to hear more from you! Thank you! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Someone Like Me<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later…..<strong>

Eli came running up to Clare at school.

"Hey, I need to… Did you not get any sleep last night? Maslin still keeping you up?" He ask her very concerned for his girlfriend.

"She keeps screaming at night for her Daddy. When I ask who that is all she can say is your name. You may just have to move in." She told him with a tired giggle. He was amazed that even though she was so tired she could still laugh.

"I'll try and stay this weekend, speaking of, it's time we go on our first date." He told her and she smiled.

"Sorry Eli, but we both have kids and can't just decide that we want to go on a date like normal teenagers." She said and he smiled loving her putting the kids first, like he had.

"That's just it, Clare. Adam and I have had this planned since you agreed to be my girlfriend. It was his one Friday free, so he's going to babysit for us. It's just you and me getting to know each other a lot better than we do now." He said and she loved the sound of it. No kids, just her being a teenager sounded really good right now.

"I'll think about it. You mostly have a yes from me, but still let me give a little thought." She told him and he smiled bending down and kissing her. She, of course, kissed back loving the feeling of his lips on hers. "I just need to make sure Maslin's okay with it, not that I don't think she is. She'll be thrilled." Clare said and Eli laughed.

"Yea, I went and made sure it was okay with Edge first and he didn't have an ounce of a frown on his face. He was excited. More than I am I think, if that's even possible." Eli told her and she put her arms around his neck kissing him one more time.

"Come on Mister Goth Boy it's time to get to class." She said and he nodded as they went there different directions. Eli going to a class he had with Adam, and Clare going to a different class.

"Hey, Adam, again thank you so much for watching the kids for us while I take Clare out on a date." Eli said and Adam smiled nodding his head.

"Hey, I haven't seen Clare have a night to herself in a long time. After everything that's happen to her. Eli when she's ready to tell you, she will, just be ready for heartbreak." Adam told him and Eli nodded his head.

"I know man. She's done told me both her parents have died. Her Dad to cancer and Mom to other reasons. That's all I get out of her though." He said and Adam smiled.

"If she's told you this much, then that means you'll be in her life for a good long while. She doesn't usually let people in unless she's for sure they'll be there a while. She doesn't want Maslin getting attached then the person leave." Adam told him and Eli nodded his head knowing where she was coming form.

"Yea, I know. I'm the same way with Edge. I don't want his heart shattered. His gone through enough in his life, just like Maslin and Clare have." He said and Adam smiled. His best friends were all on the same page and that meant more to him than anything.

"I'm glad to see you be this way with Clare. Not many people talk to her after… what happen." Adam said and Eli understood. Clare was put through hell at school but all for her baby girl. "You both fit each other so beautifully that I better be the best man at your wedding." Adam joked and Eli laughed at his crazy best friend.

"What about you? You not get girlfriends?" Eli asks and Adam shook his head.

"If you hang out with Clare than you're an outcast that nobody cares for. Clare told me I didn't have to hang with her. I told her that I'd rather be there for her and Maslin then have a different girlfriend every week. Girls come and go, but friends stick up for each other." Adam told him and Eli was touched and so very grateful that Clare had a friend like Adam, and he now did too.

"Thank you for being there for her. One day you'll meet a girl that you'll fall in love with and she'll love you for doing what you did for Clare. She'll see the best side of you that most guys don't show not wanting to be looked as pussy's. If that makes any since." Eli said with a laugh as Adam laughed along with him.

"It does, and I hope your right, because I get tired of seeing all this mushy gushy couples knowing I don't get that. It's sick." Adam said and Eli laughed.

"It will, just don't you worry." Eli told him and Adam nodded his head.

XXXXXXXX

Eli and Adam were sitting at their usual table in the back waiting on Clare to show up. Just as Eli was about to get up and look for her, he saw her coming their way with another girl. He smirked when he looked over and saw his best friends face at the sight of this girl.

She was a true beauty but he only had sights for Clare. That was the way he wanted it to stay forever.

"Hey guys. I hope you don't mind. This is Fiona Coyne who just moved here with her parents and twin brother. Fiona this is my best friend Adam Torres and my boyfriend Eli Goldsworthy." She said introducing them and boy how good it felt to say he was her boyfriend. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Hi guys it's nice to meet you both. Is the school any good?" She asks and Eli laughed at the look Adam still had on his face.

"I've not been here long, but yea it seems to be a great school for the most part. Were just the loners of the school with our own little secrets that get made into rumors." Eli said and Fiona nodded her head.

"I hope you don't mind me joining your little group of loners. I don't like big crowds of friends and you all seem nice." Fiona said just as Clare's phone was ringing.

"Excuse me I need to take this." Clare said as everyone got quiet. "Hello?" She said into the phone. "Baby don't start crying now. I know you can't sleep with the nightmares. Yes I'm sure he is doing fine. He's probably at Eli's house. Yes Eli is here. No you can't- fine I'll let you talk to him." Clare said as she handed Eli the phone. He took it and started to talk.

"Hello? Hi baby girl. No he's fine you don't need to worry about him. Yes Mommy and I are fine. No we can't come get you right now. She'll be home later today. Yes I will come see you before bedtime tonight. No I can't stay the night. No baby, I can't. It's a school night but I will this weekend I promise. Yes Uncle Adam will be there too today. Okay we love you too, bye." Eli said finishing his talk with Maslin.

"What was that about?" Fiona ask breaking Clare's thoughts. She just broke down crying.

"Adam I still don't know what to do. She's been like this for a while. Do I need to take her to a doctor about this?" Clare ask and Adam shook his head.

"No, she's fine as long as Eli's around. Just try and have Eli spend the night more than once the nightmares starts going away slowly have him go back to his house again." Adam said and she nodded.

"Then what if one of us gets too attached to having the other in our arms at night?" Eli ask knowing he already was attached. Adam laughed.

"You are big kids who know how to handle it. Maslin's only three. You guys have self-control while she's still learning." Adam said and they nodded.

"Can I know what's going on? I promise not to judge and still be your friend no matter what it is." Fiona said being completely honest. Clare could tell, after getting a sense for this stuff now.

"Okay, I'll tell you mine. I have a three year old daughter who is attached to Eli and keeps calling him Daddy. She won't stop." Clare said and Fiona's eyes got huge.

"I have a two and a half year old son who is attached to Clare and keeps calling her Mommy." Eli said and Fiona's eyes got even bigger, then she started laughing. "What's so funny about this?"

"So your kids got you two together?" Fiona asks while still laughing. Clare and Eli looked at each other and started laughing as well.

"I guess so." Clare finally said enjoying that laugh.

"I would love to meet your kids though." Fiona said and Clare smiled.

"I'm sure she would love to meet you too. In fact, if you're not busy Friday night then you could help Adam watch them. Give you guys a chance to get to know the other while having fun with Maslin and Edge." Clare said while Eli laughed and Adam blushed at the grin he was getting from Fiona.

"Sounds like fun. I am so in. Gives me a chance to work on my kids skills, seeing as I'll be seeing them a lot more now." Fiona said and Clare smiled, loving this new friendship with someone other than boys.

* * *

><p><em>Again you all should go read DegrassiLuv16 story "The Begining of the End"! Its an amazing story and I think you guys would like it! :) Of course she left me hanging after the last chapter but I'll get over it! :)<em>

_Anyway, I'm sorry if this story skips around a lot! Get all the fluffiness you can because before long there will be drama! :( I know you guys don't like that, but it needs to be done to keep you guys on your toes, or well, the edge of your seats anyway! ;) Haha, see what I just did there? Good cause I don't lol!_

_ Its bed time here so I'm gonna go on this note! You guys were awesome with 8 reviews this time! I love you guys to death with all these reviews I'm getting! :) I'm not gonna be like other writers and ask for a certain amount til the next chapter! I don't roll that way! This story will always be updated on either Wednesdays or Sundays, sometime maybe both! Depends on how many chapter are written by then and if I'm lazy or not to put it up! :)_

_ Anyway, I gotta go cause I've rambled on to long now! :P_

_Bye for now! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

And here are those reviews! :)

I love you guys so much and thanks for still sticking with this story!

**HowToLove:** _I know your birthday is not till tomorrow, but anyway, HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY! :) I hope its a good one tomorrow! :) Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it! Thanks for the awesome comment on the last chapter! :)_

**Emily Danielle:** _Okay, you had the longest comment this time! :) I read your comment the morning before I went to school and I was literally in happy tears! :) My mom thought I was going crazy lol! To answer your question about her name it was an accident/ or purpose kind of thing! I was trying to spell Aislinn name and it said I had it spelled wrong. I was looking at the suggestions and that was one of the names! I then realized it was also their couple name so I thought why not? So it's kind of on purpose but an accident all the same! :) I honestly do like that name though, and love your comment! Thanks for still reading it and its comments like yours that makes me want to still keep writing this story! :)_

**Amanda Marie Rain:** _Thanks for still reading my story and loving it! Really thank you for reading all my other stories and being able to stay up all night reading them! It means a lot to me to know you can do that, because I sure couldn't do it! :) And you are very welcome for the shout out last chapter! :) Its cool that your only 13 reading these! I'm thinking that's the age I started writing my stories on here! I'm still writing on here and I'm 15 will be 16 in August! :) You reading these does mean a lot to me!_

**CubicleOfThoughts:** _Thanks for saying all this stuff and liking my story! You may have a little drama of Clare going back into her past in this chapter, but you won't really start having drama till chapter nine or ten! I hope the fluffiness keeps you wanting more in it! :) Drama is sure to come though!_

**RRsabi:** _With the kids being little their going to get attached! :) Its how all little kids are! I have two younger sisters plus a ton of little cousins, so I would know this kinda of stuff, at least I hope lol! :) I love the name Maslin too! :) It really is a beautiful name! :) And, I guess the kids do react in a way! Here is the next chapter though!_

**JJ288:** _Here is the next chapter! Glad you thought the last one was just great and amazing! I'm trying really hard! And, yes, you do kind of get to go in to there past with this chapter! I hope you like it! :)_

**misszayy-5:** _Glad you loved it and here you go the next chapter! Since your review wasn't that long and was the shortest, then I can't really respond to it lol! So here you go for the next chapter! :) Hope you like this one too!_

**ashelyforever13:** _Glad you thought it was cute and you do kinda get to go into the past a little bit! It shows you what its mostly about, but trust me, their both still keeping secrets from the other! Hopefully with Clare, it's something no one would suspect! :) I'm trying to keep you guys on your toes with this! :)_

**StuckonDegrassi145:** _You just started commenting so I'm gonna put you in this one! Thank you for the compliment on my writing saying how I'm a great writer! Its comments like this that really keeps me going! It honestly does! :) Thank you for reading the story! I hope to have more reviews from you in the future! :)_

Now on to the story! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Someone Like Me<strong>

* * *

><p>"Da-who are you?" Maslin ask as she opened the door and saw a girl with long black hair she didn't recognize. The older girl smiled at her.<p>

"My name is Fiona. I'm here to see your mom. Is she home?" The younger girl nodded and took off in the apartment.

"Mommy, there strange lady at door wanting you." Maslin said while Clare came through the door. She saw Fiona and smiled.

"I'm glad to see you come over. Adam should be here soon, along with my date." Clare said and Fiona laughed at her ways of words. "I haven't had a boyfriend in four years." Clare said with a laugh. "This is just new to me, yet it's exciting." She said and Fiona smiled.

"You're getting to be a teenager again and it's been so long that you just get feelings inside of you." Fiona told her and Clare smiled.

"I saw you giving Adam those eyes. Nothing gets by me anymore." Clare said with a giggle. "You can't deny you like him." Fiona blushed at that.

"I do like Adam, but I haven't got to know him well enough." Fiona said and Clare nodded her head.

"That's understandable. I get it and I was the same way with Eli." Clare said just as the doorbell went off.

"UNCLE ADAM!" Was screamed all through the apartment making the two girls laugh.

"Your prince is here." Clare said making Fiona blush. They went to the living room to see Maslin in Adam's arms. "You know you're losing her when he shows up?" Clare ask him and Adam sighed nodding his head.

"Yea, I know. I didn't think you'd show up Fiona." Adam said and Maslin started giggling.

"She wike you Uncle Adam. She told Mommy." Maslin said and right before anyone could say anything someone walked through the door. "DADDY!" She screamed and ran up to his waiting arms while Edge ran to Clare's.

"Were you daddy going?" Edge asks as he saw Clare and Eli all dressed up. She smiled and gave his head a kiss.

"Your Daddy and I are going on a date. You and Maslin are going to stay with Uncle Adam and Fiona until we get back." Clare told him and he nodded.

"Daddy say we stay night." Edge said looking at Clare confused.

"Yes you two are going to stay the night. You get to sleep in your new cars bed here." Clare told him with excitement. His eyes got big with a huge smile.

"Awesome! Tfank you Cware." He told her giving her a huge hug.

"You're welcome baby. I'd do anything to see you and Maslin happy." She told him and he smiled. He was cared for by a woman other than his grandmother. "Eli we need to go now or else we won't ever go." She told him and he nodded. "We should be home by eight thirty. I have to put my babies to bed."

"Okay, don't worry about a thing Clare. We've got it under control. Adam knows what he's doing." Fiona told her with a laugh. Clare sighed but agreed.

"I know it's hard leaving her for something other than work and school, but it'll be okay Blue Eyes. It's just one date right now. We can come home and spend all night with them." Eli told her and she nodded her head.

"Okay, I get it Eli. Come on let's go. Bye Maslin and Edge I love you guys." She told them as she kissed each of their heads. Not realizing exactly what she said.

"Bye Mommy." Maslin said as they walked out the door. "Bye Daddy." She told Eli as he walked out the door. "I love you."

"Bye Daddy." Edge said as he smiled. "Bye Mommy. I love you." He said saying the same as Maslin. Clare stopped with tears in her eyes as she heard Edge call her that.

"Now that were out of the house/apartment shall we go see the movie then out for ice cream later?" He ask her and she nodded her head.

"That sounds nice." She told him as he grabbed her hand. She smiled and held it tighter. Then she sighed when getting memories of other things. "Eli?" She asks him.

"Yes?" He asks her right back.

"Would you ever make me do things I didn't want to do?" She asks him just as he got to a red light. He turned to look at her and saw she was asking with honesty.

"I would never, in a million years, make you do something you don't wanna do. What kinda jerk does that to a girl?" He asks back not thinking he'd get a reply.

"Maslin's dad." She mumbled and Eli looked shocked. She didn't realize what she had said till it was too late.

"I think it's time we had a talk." Eli told her as he turned around and went to The Dot then to the park. When they finally got there Eli sighed. "Do you wanna go first or should I?" He asks and she shook her head.

"I will. Maslin wasn't a baby made of love." Clare said and Eli right then knew what she was talking about. "Maslin came along after I was raped several times." She took a deep breath. "You see my Mom's boyfriend and his son wanted a little boy to carry on the name. He would rape me every single day and make me take a test every week till it came up positive." She said and Eli nodded his head. "Well, he was real caring towards the baby but not me. When he found out it was a girl he tried doing everything to get rid of it not wanting a girl, but a boy. Maslin almost didn't make it." Clare said with tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry Clare. I didn't think she had come along like that. You didn't seem like the kinda girl to go and have sex with guys either though." He told her and she nodded.

"I just feel bad for Maslin. The one dad she does have doesn't even want her and the one she wants to be her dad we don't want her to get attached too." Clare said with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry; this is supposed to be our date and yet were talking about our kids."

"Hey, were not normal teenagers. I'm just glad to see you care so much about both kids. You're the kinda girl I want to bring home to my family. The kind I want in my son's life. Mostly you're the kinda girl I can see myself with forever." Eli told her and she smiled with more tears in her eyes, only this time happy tears.

"I'm glad you feel that way. I feel the same way you do; only I don't really have family you could meet." She told him and he smiled. "If you don't mind me asking what happen to Edge's mom?" Clare asks and saw Eli's face. "You don't have to answer."

"No I want to answer. Julia and I had been going out since we were thirteen and it was amazing to say the least. We had been having sex for a while, when one day we got carried away and well, here came along Edge." Eli said with a smile on his face talking about his son. "Well, right after giving birth to our son it took too much out of her and she died. Come to find out she wasn't even supposed to have kids, but wanted to give me at least one." Eli told her and Clare had her mouth wide open with a sad expression.

"I'm so sorry Eli. I really am. I didn't think of it being something like that. I wish he could know his mom, because she sounded like an awesome girl." Clare told him and he smiled.

"She really was awesome. I see why it all happen the way it did though." Eli told her and Clare gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She asks him.

"If it wasn't for our kids then we wouldn't have met. I'd still be with Julia. You'd still be with whoever you were with or friends or anything. We started talking because you seemed interesting to me and said you had a daughter. I then knew you wouldn't judge me. This had to be faith." Eli told her and she smiled.

"Well I have an amazing daughter and have met the best boyfriend ever who just happens to have an amazing son. I don't think life could get any better." She told him and he smiled. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Do you ever see yourself with more kids' way down in the future? I'm talking twenties." He told her and she giggled.

"Yes, I'd love to have about two or three more kids. I couldn't see my life without Maslin and want her to have some siblings. What about you, Eli? Do you see kids in your future?" She ask him and he nodded his head.

"Yes, I do. I have to get at least one little girl. If Edge becomes anything like I am with family, then she may not have many boyfriends." Eli said and Clare giggled at that.

"Well, you make an excellent father." Clare told him kissing his on the lips one more time. He smiled bent down and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Well, you make an excellent mother. Any kids you have in the future will be lucky to have you as a mother." He told her and she smiled even bigger.

"What's your biggest dream?" Clare asks him looking at the stars with her head on his chest.

"That Edge has the best life I can give him. He grows up and becomes what he wants to be. That's all I could ask for right now." He told Clare and she smiled.

"I wish the same for Maslin. Mostly I hope one day I can give her a dad that loves her more than life its self even if she isn't his." Clare told him looking in to his eyes. "I think I may have found him though." With that he smiled at her.

"Well, I think I found Edge a pretty awesome mom too. I know for sure she's beautiful. He seems to love her to death." Eli said and Clare smiled a little bit more.

"Well, we certainly can't get them to stop calling us that. I'm just gonna go with it. They seem to know what their saying and no matter how much we tell them not to they don't listen anyway." She told him and he nodded.

"Good, because I get tired of having to break his heart. This is just easier on everyone, isn't that right Mommy?" He ask her and she laughed.

"It certainly is Daddy." She looked at her watch. "I don't know about you, but we've been out for an hour and a half and I'm missing my babies." She told him with a frown. "I loved getting out like this though. Just the two of us."

"I know Clare and I did too, but I also miss my babies." He said and she smiled.

"Well, then let's go daddio." She told him as they went back to the car. They drove the ten minutes back to her house and got in.

"Your back already?" Adam asks looking at the clock. "It's not even eight thirty yet."

"We were missing our babies. It's not my fault that I have my little girl on my mind all the time." Clare said with a smile on her face. Just then two little kids came running in.

"Uncle Adam, Aunt Fiona is trying get us!" Maslin said screaming and giggling. Just then she saw her Mommy. "Mommy and Daddy!" She screamed running to her arms.

"Hi baby girl." Eli said bringing her into his arms. She smiled at the nickname and gave him a kiss on the check.

"I love you guys." Maslin said as she went to Clare's arms next.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Edge screamed as he ran up to Clare giving her a huge than Eli. "Is it bed time?" He asks yawning.

"Yes baby its bed time. Come on and I'll get you two cleaned up and ready for bed. Tell Daddy goodnight." Clare said as they nodded.

"Goodnight Daddy I wove you." Maslin said as she yawned.

"Night Daddy, see you morning." Edge said giving his dad a hug right after Maslin did.

"Goodnight guys, I'll see you in morning. Sweet dreams." He told them and they nodded. "Adam, I think I'm falling in love and falling fast." He told him and Adam laughed.

"I already see that Eli. You can't help but fall in love with Maslin. I'm glad to see Clare happy again. She hasn't been this happy since Maslin was born." He told him and Eli nodded his head.

"She told me how Maslin became to be tonight. Adam my heart has never broken that much. Not only has she lost her dad, but to have a little girl like that is something." He told him shaking his head.

"Is that all she's told you? Nothing about how her mom died or anything?" Adam asks and Eli shook his head. "Then she trusts you a lot, but just hasn't come clean all the way about her past."

"Okay, I get it. I haven't told her everything either. Adam how could someone not want that little girl? She's not even my child and I love her like she was. I just want what's best for Clare and the kids. If it means me going without eating for two weeks, then I'd do it as long as they were happy." He told Adam and all he did was smile.

"You've got it bad, and you're making Clare and Maslin happy. Shoot, you've made your own son happy. The entire time all he could talk about was how happy his daddy was and that he now had a mommy, daddy, and sister. So you're doing something right." Adam said and Eli nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go. Fiona needs me to walk her home anyway."

"Have fun Adam, not too much fun though." Eli said with a laugh while Adam rolled his eyes.

"Yea, yea well, bye. Tell Clare I said they were good as gold and not once did she talk about wanting a new daddy. The entire time she talked about how much she loved her daddy and mommy." Adam said and Eli nodded his head with a smile. With that Adam and Fiona left.

"I've got both little ones in bed so it's just you and I. I'm thinking we go to bed, cause I'm really tired." Clare said and Eli nodded.

"Okay, come on. I'm tired myself." Eli said and with that they went to bed with huge smiles on their faces. For once, they felt like they had somewhere they belonged.

* * *

><p><em>Okay guys you got lucky with an update today! I almost didn't update because I'm just that tired and don't feel good after what I did this morning! I gave my mom a heart attack pretty much when I passed out on her after getting out of the shower! Luckily I passed out in the hall way and not in the bathroom! :) I'm doing good now but just tired and not feeling good!<em>

_ I hope you all liked this chapter! It has a good Eclare moment in it! :) Let me know what you guys thought of it in a review! :) I love hearing from y'all! :)_

_And you guys are still amazing with all these reviews, favorites, and alerts I'm still getting even though we're already four, now five chapters in! :) I can't believe it! You guys are what keeps this story going! :) I would still write it and upload it, but it wouldn't be as frequent! :) So you all deserve a shout out and thank you! Go ahead and pat your-self's on the back if you want too! I don't care as long as you know its all your doing on when this story gets updated! :)_

_ Well, guys I'm about to fall a sleep writing this, so thanks for reading it! The next chapter should be out this Wednesday or Sunday! Maybe both again! ;) You can never tell with me!_

_ Bye for now! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

And here we go with the reviews! :)

I hope you guys like this chapter and you need to read the authors note at the bottom.

Its very, very, very, **VERY** important!

Okay, and here we go! :)

**RRsabi:** _Yes, you did guess right I guess you could say! Let's just say there is A LOT more to Clare's past then she is willing to admit at this point. Its hard for her to go back because she had a lot happen that she doesn't want relieve! Especially to Eli! She doesn't want him knowing, since her life already isn't that perfect! Eli has a lot he hasn't admitted either yet though! So we'll just have to wait and see, won't we! ;) Oh, and I'm feeling a lot better! I think I just got to hot!Thanks for saying that by the way!_

**CubicleOfThoughts:** _Thank you so much! I try my best to do the best I can with these chapters! I'm glad to see that's what you've been waiting for! Now, if your really wanting drama then your gonna have to wait til chapter 9! Six, seven, and eight are just fluffy chapters I guess you could say! :( I know everybody's wanting drama but you'll just have to wait! Most of you won't even know what's hit you! Oh and I am feeling better, thank you so much for saying that! :)_

**JJ288:** _See, I haven't really figured that much out just yet! He may or may not come back! ;) I'm not really sure about that just yet! Thanks for saying that about it being an amazing chapter! :) It means a lot to me! Oh, and you'll have to wait til chapter nine to know really anything about Clare's past.. Let's just say it should be interesting!_

**Emily Danielle:** _Thanks for saying that and I hope you got to feeling better too! :) And yes, there will be some pretty dramatic stuff come in before long! You'll have to wait till chapter nine, though! I don't know exactly what will happen, but I have the plot of it in my head for it! :) And I'm glad to see all of it was your favorite parts! Its not really a good thing you that addicted to my stories lol, but hey I aint complaining! :) I hope you like this chapter too! :)_

**Violet Rays:** _Glad you liked the chapter! Here you go with another update lol! And I went back and reread my chapters and noticed, that yes, Edge and Clare don't have very many moments do they? So, I noticed that while writing chapter eight, and so that should hopefully have a good moment between the two for you! :) If it doesn't then I'm sorry! :( I'm glad you like the Mommy and Daddy thing going on in here! I hope you like this chapter as well!_

**Amanda Marie Rain:** _Your comment made me want to cry! :) Yes, I am feeling much better and I'm glad to see I have a fan that like this story **THAT** much! :) My fans mean the world to me especially with what's going in my life right now! :) I'll explain in my authors note down there! :) I feel so blessed that you would think that kind of stuff about me and couldn't be happier right now with it! :) I love to hear from you guys! It really does make my day! Just keep being the awesome person you are! Don't let nobody tell you otherwise!_

* * *

><p><strong>Someone Like Me<strong>

* * *

><p>Clare Edwards breathed in and out slowly as she had Maslin in her hands. Eli had just picked them up getting ready to go meet his parents. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She was beyond nervous. It's his family for crying out loud. If they don't like her, then she's screwed. She may as well just give up now. They won't like her if they know she has a daughter. If they didn't like her cause of that then that's their loss. Not her loss.<p>

"Would you just relax? They are gonna love you. What's not to love about my beautiful girlfriend?" He asks her with a smirk. She just rolled her eyes. "You're the one who said it's been a good three months in our relationship. Just relax. Everything will work out. I promise." He told her and she calmed down a little.

"I know that Eli. It doesn't mean I can't still be nervous. It's your parents for crying out loud! I don't want to go through our entire relationship with them hating me." She said and he nodded his head understanding her point of view.

"Mommy don't worry. They will love us. I sure of it." Maslin said which put a smile on Clare's face that Eli was trying to get. He was thanking Maslin for that in his head.

"Yea Mommy, don't worry. Papa and Nana will love you." Edge told his 'Mommy' like it was a normal thing. "I know I love you." He said and that was the funny thing. The kids told their parents all the time that they love them, but Eli and Clare had yet to say it to the other.

"Okay, babies. I'll believe you." Clare said with a sigh as the kids smiled. Just then they pulled in to the driveway. "Come on Eli; let's just get this over with." She told him and he nodded his head.

"Nana, I home!" Edge screamed into the house. "And I have Mommy sissy this time." He said as he went into the kitchen. Just then an older woman came out. She had blonde past the shoulder length hair and green eyes just like Eli. Clare saw where he got them from now.

"Baby boys, you guys are finally home and you brought two beautiful girls with you." The girl said and Clare blushed. "You must be Clare and this must be your beautiful daughter Maslin. My don't you and your mom look alike." CeCe said talking to Maslin. She just beamed at her.

"Thank you ma'am." Maslin said being the polite little girl her mother taught her to be.

"You are welcome dear, and please feel free to call me Grandma or Nana. Edge here does both." She said pointing to the little boy who was giggling.

"Yes ma'am…. Grandma." Maslin said with a huge smile as she went up to the woman and hugged her. CeCe just smiled like being close to her.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Goldsworthy. Eli tells me a lot of great things about you." Clare said when the hugging was done.

"It's nice to finally meet the famous Edwards girls, also. And please, call me CeCe. The last name makes me feel old." She told Clare who giggled.

"Will do." Clare said and Eli smiled at how well his girlfriend and mother were getting along. He knew they would. Just something about it made Eli think they would.

"So, Clare, Eli tells me you work, go to school, and take care of a three year old. How do you manage it all?" CeCe ask really wanting to know. It had to be tough on her.

"Yes ma'am CeCe I do. I have her in daycare while I'm at school and when I can I get our best friend Adam to watch her." Clare said and CeCe nodded her head.

"Well, anytime you need someone to watch her on such short notice, I'll be here and can watch her anytime." She told Clare and her eyes got big.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask that of you. You don't have to do that." Clare said while CeCe shook her head.

"Nonsense, Clare. I can and I will. I can see you love her to death and the way Edge talks about his Mommy is adorable. You're a very well grown up teenager who could use some help every now and then. I don't mind it. Shoot I wouldn't even mind watching her while you two were at school. What kind of grades do you make?" She asks her with curious eyes.

"Straight A's." Clare said with a blush but proud smile on her face.

"That's fantastic, and do you plan on going to college?" She asks her with a curious look. She wanted to know all she could about this girl. She was, after all, most likely going to be her daughter-in-law one day. She could just see it now.

"Maybe one day when Maslin is a little bit older. I've gotten told they would love to have me with them after all my grades, but I don't know with having a daughter now and all. She comes first in my life as well as Edge. I've grown to get attached to him." Clare said with a proud smile. "As long as I've got them by my side, then I don't care what I'm doing." She said with an even prouder smile, if possible.

"What about me?" Eli asks with a fake cry for attention.

"And you too of course. You've helped me out a lot with Maslin and her nightmares." Clare told him and he smiled forgetting his mom was there and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"What are her nightmares mostly about?" CeCe ask getting a little interested with the little girl. She had to be scared of something.

"I honestly don't know. She wakes up screaming about bad people and screaming for her Daddy. He isn't in the picture though. I took her to a doctor and he said it was normal. If she knows Eli's spending the night then she doesn't cry. She sleeps all night. If he doesn't, then she cries till I either get a picture of him, or he talks to her." Clare said and CeCe nodded her head.

"So that's what some of those late night phone calls are." CeCe said as she saw their tired faces. "Did she have another nightmare?" She ask them and they nodded.

"Yea, but Eli managed to calm her down in twenty minutes this time. They're getting less frequent like she knows Eli will be there. I swear I owe him big time for that one." Clare said as she had her head rested on his chest.

"Nah, you and the two little ones make me smile, laugh, and happy. That's all I need." He told her and she smiled a happy tearful smile.

"Mommy can I go up to Edge room?" Maslin ask as she ran up to her parents. They smiled while Eli picked her up and she snuggled in his lap.

"I want up too." Edge said as he lifted his hands up to be picked up.

"Come here Buddy, how could we leave your sweet self out?" Clare asks she sat him on his lap. He snuggled down on Clare and they both sat still. Right before he fell asleep he lifted his head up and kissed Clare on the cheek.

"I love you Mommy. Please don't leave me." He said and was out cold. She smiled a big smile and just hugged him tighter to her.

"I could never do that." She whispered to him. CeCe and Eli were both smiling at the little affection she was giving him.

"They're both out. You want me to go put them on his bed in his room?" He ask her as he saw his little boy and little girl out cold in their laps.

"Yea lead the way and I'll follow." She told him and he shook his head. He took Edge out of her hands holding both the kids.

"No need for that. I've got it." He told her and she nodded not really wanting any of them out of her sight.

"So, you've got to be honest with me." CeCe said as it was just the two girls. Clare nodded her head. "Do you honestly see a future with my son?" She asks protecting her son from heartbreak in the future.

"I honestly say I can. I feel empty if it's just me and Maslin at home. She's the same way. If I've got the boys with us then I feel like one big happy family. I couldn't ask for anyone better in my life. If him and Edge left out of nowhere I don't know what either Maslin or I would do." Clare told the woman in front of her. She smiled.

"Just no more grandchildren anytime soon. I can't handle that right now and I don't think you two could either." She told her with a laugh and Clare laughed along with her. Eli came back and wrapped his arms around her neck kissing her head.

"I'm tired from Maslin keeping me up last night and thought about taking a nap while they were. Would you like to join your night and shining armor?" Eli ask her and she laughed.

"Why not just say prince?" Clare asks with a confusing look.

"Cause that's what Adam has for Fiona and I don't want to steal that from them. Anyway, do you care to join me?" He asks her once more and she nodded her head.

"I think I will. Maslin usually doesn't sleep with me if your there. For whatever reason she did last night." Clare said and was a little weirded out by her behavior.

"She's only three; therefore it is expected of her to do that. You're a great mother and there isn't a reason for you to think otherwise. Now, let's go to bed. We should be up before dinner mom." Eli told her and she nodded her head.

"Okay you two have a nice nap." She said and Eli nodded his head. They finally got to his room and she wasn't surprised when she saw black and green everywhere.

"So what do you think of my mom?" Eli ask her and Clare smiled.

"I thought she was awesome. She would have been the cool kind of mom to have, like mine was." Clare said but didn't show any pain. She had gotten good at hiding her emotions.

"Well, she sure did like you. I could just tell by the look on her face she was impressed. Especially when you told her about your grades. You really got her then." Eli said as they got under the covers on his bed. He pulled her close and snuggled to her back. Clare turned to face him.

"Goodnight Eli." She said and he smiled at her.

"Goodnight Clare, I love you." He said and she wanted to cry as those three important words came out of his mouth.

"I love you too Eli." She said and drifted off to sleep. She only had dreams of him in that nap.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, guys if your still reading this then I appreciate you very much! :) I've got a lot going on at this moment and so I thought I'd let you guys in on my project around my school and around the world if I can!<em>

_You see not long ago my sister came home from school crying! She's in the 8th grade has epilepsy and gets picked on for it! Some kids got cruel and started calling her gay and pushing her in to lockers! Well, that one day she came home with writing on the back of her jacket! It said things like 'ur gay' and 'hi hoe'! Nobody knows who done it and we tried taking it to the Principal but nothing got done._

_My parents let it slide thinking it was one time only thing! Yea right!_

_She come home last Friday with the bran new jacket my Mom had bought her and it, too, had writing on it! The little boy had done it again! This time my sister saw and went to get something done! All they did was wash her jacket, without parents approval first, and had the boy move seats in that class!_

_My parents went up to the school on Monday and all they said was it wasn't any of my parents business and that their wasn't anything they could do! :( It pissed me off!_

_Well, my sister wasn't the only one with bully problems at that school, for that same day of Monday, of this week, an hour and a half after my parents left the school, a boy got stabbed! He had nine stab wounds! All because he was making fun of the boy that stabbed him! They said they had been to the school about it and nothing got done so the boy took it in his own hands!_

_The school has medal detectors that have not once been used all year long! My sister said they still didn't have them on the day after the stabbing took place!_

_I'm tired of having all these bully problems and nobody doing anything about it! They say tell the teacher or an adult, yet nothing ever gets done! They wonder why he got stabbed, because nothing was getting done of this bully problem! :(_

_I'm taking this in my own hands! I need your guys help though! I've started something on facebook, if you have one, that I would like you guys to go like! Tell your friends about it and you can write the stories of your bully problems on it! Its called Put a Stop to Bullying in School, or just follow this link right here..._

**.com/pages/Put-a-Stop-to-Bullying-in-School/240422382706388**

_Every little bit counts so please help as much as you can! _

_I would really appreciate it if you guys would go like it!_

_Welp, bye for now! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Wow! 54 reviews and its only got six, now seven, chapters! :)

You guys are like truly amazing right now! I love you guys! :)

With this story I would love to get over one-hundred reviews! :)

It'd be amazing and its just a dream of mine, so I don't really care if it happens!

Although, I'd love if it did! :)

Anyway, on with the reviews!

**CubicleOfThoughts:** _Thanks so much for your review! :) And yea I know it breaks my heart with the bullies, but we can't get schools to do anything anymore! :( Its just so sad! You have this chapter and one more chapter then the drama starts! And trust me, half the things that happen in here aren't things that you would expect! And how old is your daughter? I bet she's the cutest thing ever! :) I love little babies, but learned after babysitting this weekend that I don't want any for a very very long time! Lol! Well, I hope you like this chapter! :)_

**HowToLove:** _Thanks for another review! And it's okay, because she seems to be doing better right now! Thank you so much for having your friends help out! :) I don't blame you for not having one, cause they are just to much drama right now! :( The only reason I'm taking a stand is because nobody else will right now! :( It's sad but somebody has to to get others in on it, right?_

**TVIsMyDrug4:** _Thank you for your review! :) Glad you think its good and glad to see you loving it! :) That really does mean a lot to me! I don't care how short the review, it still means something! :)_

**misszayy-5:** _Thank you! They have to have something cute because there is fixing to be a whole lot of drama! :) I hope you don't mind that! Nobody's family is cute all the time! You still got the drama! :)_

**Emily Danielle:**_ Don't I always update on Sunday's? Haha lol, but anyway, I'm sorry your getting bullied! Nobody should go through that kind of stuff, and it really isn't fair that nobody does anything about it! If things did get done, then nobody would have to worry about fights, knifes, or guns coming out of pockets! :( Thank you for going to like the facebook thing! That really does mean a lot! And their is fixing to be a lot of drama! I don't know about fights, but I might put it in there somewhere! :) I hope you enjoy this drama and it keeps you on the edge of your seat! :) I love writing drama and watching it just not being in the middle of it lol! :) Hope you like this chapter, and remember this chapter and one more then the drama starts to unfold! :) Be ready! ;)_

**DarkHairedBeauty6000:** _Thank you so much for supporting me on this bully thing and I'm so sorry that you get bullied! Nobody should have to go through this bully thing! The schools need to do more about it then they do already! :( Thanks for supporting it on facebook! And haha, on being to lazy to log in! I'm that way sometimes too! Glad to see that you like this story and here you go with the next chapter! :) I hope you like it!_

**Romione4evz:** _Thanks for reading and loving this story! My sister seems to be doing better with all that's going on so thank you for saying that about her! :) It means a lot! I'm glad you think its amazing! I try really hard on it! I need Edge to be like Eli, and I tried so hard to get that right, so thank you! :) Glad you pretty much love everything about it and this is going to be long, cause I've already made 12 chapters! Next chapter is 13 and that's only the drama Clare has, I haven't written anything about Eli's drama yet, so yea, it'll be long! :) Hope you guys are happy with that! :)_

**Amanda Marie Rain:** _Thanks for still reading this story and glad that you still love this story! :) It makes my day! And I'm sorry for you being bullied as well! :( Yea, if you beat them up you would also be a bully lol! Don't worry though, cause I want to do the same thing! :) And thanks for wishing her best of luck! She's doing good right now and every one is leaving her alone so far! Let's just see how long that last though! :(_

* * *

><p><strong>Someone Like Me<strong>

* * *

><p>The next thing Eli and Clare know is that two little people were jumping on a bed. Eli stayed quiet listening to the conversation they were having. He looked over and saw that Clare was still asleep. He smiled at how peaceful she looked.<p>

"Do you think them dead?" Maslin ask whispering to her brother. He looked at her and shrugged.

"I hope not. They not get up though." He told her and she nodded her head.

"Maybe we should try tickling them. Its how Mommy gets me up sometimes." Maslin said and Edge nodded his head.

"Okay, let's try it." He told her and just as he was going to, Eli jumped up and grabbed them both.

"BOO!" He screamed as he grabbed them and started tickling them while giving them kisses on their faces. The two little kids were giggling.

"Daddy stops! Pwease, it tickles!" Maslin said as she was laughing real hard. She couldn't help it and was just all smiles.

"Yea, Daddy! Stop before you make me pee!" Edge said giggling just as much, if not more, as his sister was. Eli heard another voice and stopped looking at Clare who had just got up.

"Good afternoon my knight in shining armor." Clare said as she stretched. The kids saw there mommy up and jumped on top of her giving her hugs. "Hey babies, did you have a nice nap?" Clare asks and they nodded.

"Yea, I dreamed you daddy got married and had me little sister." Maslin said and Clare blushed mad. She hide herself in Maslin's hair. Eli's eyes got big, and then he smiled.

"Well, maybe one day baby girl, just not anytime soon." Eli told her and she nodded her head. She had a frown on her face as Eli thought quick. "Besides if we had another baby right now than they would get most our attention right now. Do you guys really want that right now?" Eli ask them and they quickly shook their heads.

"No I not want that." Edge told his father. He then looked at Clare. "I would get a little brother, though, right?" He ask her and Clare smirked loving this question.

"If we do end up having babies in the future, then you guys need to talk to Daddy about if it's a boy or girl. The boys decide that." Clare told them and they nodded.

"This sation not done, but it's time for dinner is what Grandma says." Maslin said looking at Eli with determined eyes.

"Yea, daddy. We not done talking yet." Edge said and walked out with his sister back to the kitchen to eat. Once they were out Clare started laughing.

"Yea, Daddy, are we having a boy or girl?" She said giggling and Eli gave her evil eyes.

"You think this is funny?" He asks her. "Why would you tell them it's up to me anyway?" He asks her and she just shook her head.

"Did you not pay attention in health class? It's up to the guy on what the baby is. Besides, it was you who said one day." She told him and he had a sad look on his face.

"Do you not want to marry me one day?" He asks her and her eyes got huge.

"That's not what I meant Eli. I'd love to marry you one day. I would today if I could. Just know that since you said one day, their gonna ask every day, especially Maslin, when that day is." Clare said and Eli smiled real big when she said she would today if she could. It gave him a big boost of confidence for the future.

"Be honest though, what would you want us to have first, a boy or girl?" He asks her looking in her eyes.

"I've got me both a boy and girl already so I don't really care what we have as long as he or she is healthy." She told him kissing his lips.

"I get what you're saying Clare and I feel the same way on that. When it comes to the kids you and I have, though, what do you want?" He ask her and she just smiled up at him.

"I'd want a little boy who looks just like you. Even acts like you cause then I'd know that he'd treat a girl the right way." She said and he just laughed.

"Well, I'd want a little girl, who looks and acts just like her Mommy." Eli told her still on the top of her body. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"Well, when the future comes and we have that little one in our arms, then we'll know." She said and he smiled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He told her and she smiled.

XXXXXXXXX

It was quiet and not anybody was talking. You had Eli, Clare, Maslin, Edge, and his parents, CeCe and Bullfrog, all sitting around the table. Just then the quiet got interrupted.

"I hate when it quiet. So, how was everyone day?" Maslin ask looking around the table like it was normal for a three year old to ask that question.

"I had an excellent day Maslin. Thank you for asking." CeCe said and Maslin smiled. She liked her new Grandma. She hadn't ever really had a Grandma.

"That great." Maslin told her. CeCe smiled while Bullfrog just stared at her.

"Since when are three year olds that smart?" He ask looking at his wife. Eli laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not surprised dad. Her mom gets straight As in school." Eli said looking at Clare. She blushed at the thought.

"Well, Clare, what do you want to do when you get out of school?" Bullfrog asks trying to make conversation.

"That's better. Now everyone is talking." Maslin said clapping her hands and smiling. She then went back to eating like it was nothing.

"Maslin that's not nice. You don't interrupt someone when there talking." Clare told her daughter. Maslin looked down upset.

"I'm sorry Mommy, but he was done asking you the question. Right Daddy?" She asks trying to get someone on her side. He sighed when he looked at Clare.

"She has you there Clare. She still shouldn't have done that, but she's right." Eli said with a laugh. Clare sighed and shook her head. "She takes after her Mommy I hope you know." He told her and she smiled a little.

"You can thank your daddy for getting you out of trouble on this one." She told Maslin who just grinned at Eli.

"Thank you Daddy." She said and went back to eating then realized something. "Mommy it's rude when you not answer someone question. It what you tell me. You need to answer his question now." She said with her arms crossed. Everyone was laughing while Clare was just blushing.

"I feel for you when she gets in teenager years. If she's this smart now, then I can't imagine how she'll be when she's older." CeCe told her while she nodded her head.

"Yea, that's what worries." Clare said then sighed even more. "Especially with the boys." She told her and CeCe nodded her head. Then Eli started shaking his head.

"No, none of my little girls are dating till their thirty. I won't have it." Eli said and CeCe shook her head at how much of a dad he really was to Maslin. Clare was the same way with Edge.

"I done. I don't feel good, can I lay down?" Edge asks and you could tell he didn't feel good. Eli nodded his head.

"Yea you can Buddy." Eli told him and he had Eli help him up. Edge got out and went to Clare getting in her lap. She felt his forehead.

"Do you guys have something I can check him with? He feels a little warm." Clare said and Bullfrog nodded getting up and going to get it. She stuck the thermometer under his arm. "You don't have a fever but it's on up there we may want to keep a check on it. Come on and I'll take you upstairs so you can go to sleep." Clare said as she picked him up.

"Okay Mommy. Night Daddy, Sissy, Grandma and Grandpa; I love you guys." He told them and they nodded. Maslin got up and hugged him giving his cheek a kiss.

"I love you too Edge. Feel better." She said and he nodded. Eli and Clare smiled at what just happen. The kids had gotten closer than they thought possible.

"Eli, I like her. I'm glad of all girls you could've got at that school, you bring her home." CeCe said and then looked at Maslin. "And you're just a cutie on your own."

"Thank you, Grandma. You a good Grandma." Maslin said and CeCe smiled.

"I try my best. What do you think Bullfrog?" CeCe asks and he was staring down the little girl.

"Well, for her to be that smart I know it's not Eli's." Bullfrog said with a little laugh while the older three rolled their eyes. Maslin however wasn't too thrilled.

"Excuse Mr. Bullfrog, but don't talk about my Daddy like that. He just smart as Mommy. He is too Daddy." She told him and had her hands crossed on her chest. "You need aposize to him." Maslin said giving him a look that scared him to death. CeCe and Eli were trying to keep from laughing.

"Yes ma'am. Eli, I'm sorry I said that to you. Just to let you know though, I do approve of Clare and her little daughter. You all seem happy and that's all I care about is how happy you and Edge are." Bullfrog said and Eli smiled. Bullfrog then looked over at Maslin. "You are one feisty little girl. If you want to you can call me Grandpa or Papa. Just like Edge does." He said and the little girl smiled.

"I can?" She ask him and he nodded. "Yay, we really are one happy family now." She said and Eli smiled at how happy his little girl was. He loved seeing her like this. It made him feel good knowing she was happy.

Then it hit Eli. What if he and Clare, once they were older and new for sure that they were going to get married, adopt the other ones kid?

Then they could really be a happy family.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for all the best wishes to my sister! I really appreciate it and I'm sure she does as well! It doesn't make her feel so left out knowing people go through the same thing she does! :) I just want what's best for her, and right now that's kind of hard for her to have!<em>

_ Well, I hope you guys liked this story and I hope there isn't any mistakes in this or where words got cut off or something! :) Let me know if you see anything and I'll try to do better next time! :)_

_Right now Its midnight and I'm tired so I'm going to bed guys! Sorry but I'm really tired!_

_Welp, bye for now! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I'm so sorry I'm just now updating! :(

I'll explain at the end of the chapter!

Here are the reviews! :)

**The Cliffhanger Girl:** _Here is the next update and I'm glad you love it! :) It means a lot to me when anybody loves my stories or likes them for that matter! Hope you like this chapter too!_

**Emily-Danielle-123:** _Glad to see that you made an account on here lol! No your prediction isn't right cause for one, that would to be easy to figure out and for two, I was too stupid not to think of that idea lol! :) Oh well, maybe it'll give me an idea for another story, or you could even right a story on here with that idea! :) Let me know if you do and I would sure read it! The next chapter will have a little bit of drama and I'm sorry but that's the way it is! Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews! :)_

**annonymous:** _Lol well, that's cool you finally caught up with me I guess! And thank you for reading this story it really means a lot to me! :) I couldn't ask for anything more! And thanks for saying stuff about how creative I am and trust me I won't **EVER** stop being a writer! :) Thank you! :)_

**misszayy-5:** _Glad you loved and here's the next chapter! Hope you like this one too! :)_

**CubicleOfThoughts:**_ I bet your daughter is the cutest thing ever! Of course I'm one of these that I love babies to death lol! I'm always babysitting someone's like kid! :P And thank you, yea she kinda of takes after how my eight year old sister is! She knows things I still don't know to this day! I'm glad they blend well in the story! :) That was my goal! You'll get a little bit of drama in the next chapter I promise you! Hope you like this chapter! :)_

**danagirl3496:**_ Don't worry it's an Eclare story so they will! :) Glad you like the story! A lot fixing to be happening with Eli, Clare, Maslin, and Edge! You'll just have to wait and see what! :)_

**HowToLove:** _Thank you and I'm glad you liked it like you always do! I'm so scared one day you guys are gonna wake up and go 'well why did I like this story'? I would hate that! Its not hard to upload a story! You have to make an account first, then its down hill from their really! :) Let me know when you get it up and I will definitely read it! Thanks again for reading the chapter and here's the next one! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Someone Like Me<strong>

* * *

><p>Eli sat in the kitchen getting ready to feed Edge. His parents said it was a whatever night and Eli and Edge had slept in a little longer than they meant.<p>

Edge had gotten sick and Clare was there to help Eli the entire week it had happen. It only lasted a couple days, but when Clare wasn't at school, or work she and Maslin were with Eli helping him and making sure Edge was okay. She had come by every single day and Edge wouldn't take any medicine till he saw his Mommy and Sissy.

At the moment Eli was trying to get Edge to eat not succeeding with it at all.

"Come on you need to eat." Eli told him and he shook his head.

"No I not." He said and had his arms crossed. Eli noticed him doing that a lot more since Maslin had been here a lot more. "I want Mommy."

"Mommy is at home with Maslin and can't be here right now. I'm sorry and you need to eat so we can go to bed. We'll see them tomorrow." Eli said and was thankful it was a Friday.

"No I want Mommy now. Call her." Edge had said and wasn't stopping till he got his way. Eli was afraid of this.

"Fine I'll call her." Eli said and just as he was about to his phone went off. It was her calling him. He looked at Edge confused. "Hello?"

"Hey, Eli, can you come over for the night?" Clare ask him and he could hear in her voice she didn't feel good. His heart broke at the thought.

"Yea, but what's wrong Blue Eyes? You don't sound yourself." He told her and she sighed in the phone coughing.

"Eli, I don't feel good. Maslin won't sleep without seeing her Daddy and I can't sleep because right now I just want to be in your arms." She told him and was being completely honest. He sighed knowing he couldn't deny his girls anything.

"Yea I'll be right over there. Just give me some time to get Edge done and ready. He won't eat without seeing you first." Eli said with a sigh.

"Well, I don't want to get him sick, since he just got over it. I'll see him for a minute or two but then he's got to go." Clare said into the phone and Eli agreed with her.

"Okay, baby, we'll be over there in a minute. I love you, bye." Eli said into the phone and herd her sigh in contentment.

"I love you too Eli. Please hurry." She told him and it was all he could do from taking the sickness himself. You can't do that though.

"Mom I'm going to Clare's house. She's sick and not feeling good while Maslin doesn't want to sleep without saying goodnight to me. I may or may not be back." Eli told his mom as she came from her bedroom.

"Eli take Edge with you so he can see Clare then you bring him and Maslin back. I don't need my grand babies sick right now. Edge just got over it and I don't think Clare wants Maslin sick. When you bring them back then you can go back to Clare." CeCe told her son and he sighed but nodded.

"Okay, mom; I'll do like you ask me too." He told her and she nodded her head.

Eli and Edge got in the car and were silent all the way to the apartment. Neither of the two wanted to say a word. Eli finally pulled in to the parking lot and got Edge out taking him inside with him. He walked through the door and saw Maslin waiting at it.

"Daddy mommy is sick and said wait for you." Maslin said once she saw Eli. He went and picked her up.

"You need to go get some clothes. You're staying with Grandma tonight while I help Mommy feel better." Eli told her and she nodded her head.

"Yes Sir." Maslin said as she went to find clothes. Eli and Edge went to Clare's room. It broke his heart to see her like this. He had no choice in the matter though.

"Mommy are you gonna be okay?" Edge asks jumping on to her bed. She smiled and nodded her head. "Okay, good, cause I not like you sick."

"Yes sir." Clare told him and he smiled at her. She then thought about something. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you Mommy." Edge said like it wasn't anything. She smiled at him.

"I need you to watch over Maslin for me tonight. Daddy won't be with you two so I need you to be the brother. Brothers always protect the sisters' even if their older or younger." Clare told him and his eyes got big.

"So this is like my job?" He asks and she nodded her head. "Wow, I will Mommy. You not worry. Nothing bad will ever happen to her with me around her." He said with big excited smile on his face.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. I love you Edge. I'll see you later." Clare said and he nodded his head.

"Okay Mommy. I love you too and you better get better. I not like seeing my mommy sick." He told her and she smiled while nodding her head.

"I'm ready Daddy. Bye Mommy, I love you and hope you get better." Maslin said as she came in her mother's room.

"I love you too baby." Clare said and the little girl smiled giving her mom a kiss. "I love both my babies." She said as Edge came up to her and he gave her a kiss.

"I'll be right back Clare. Let me drop them off and then I'll come back and take care of you." Eli said as he gave her a kiss on the lips. "Don't you dare say anything. I don't care if I get sick. I just can't go a day without your kisses." She just laughed as he walked off with the kids.

They got in the car and drove off. He had done put in an extra car seat for Maslin. Clare wasn't too thrilled, but she had one for Edge too.

They finally got to his house and he dropped the two kids off to his mom. He felt like he and Clare were married. He wished they could be, but they were too young at the moment. Besides, if they got married now, then he'd want to start to have kids. He didn't think Clare would like going through school pregnant again.

He finally made it back to her house. He had his own key by now and so he pretty much just walked right on in. He went to her room and she started smiling.

"Hey." She said to him and he smiled while falling on the bed. He had clothes here so he didn't need to worry about all that. "This is not good parenting on my part." She mumbled and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about? This is very good parenting. Sometimes you just work yourself to hard. Even you need a break sometimes, Clare. That's what your body is telling you right now." He said and got under the covers with her pulling her as close as humanly possible.

"I know that Eli, but I just- it doesn't feel right sometimes. Having other people actually want to help me is something I'm not use to." She told him and he nodded his head.

"I know that Baby Blue, but sometimes faith works in strange ways. It's time you learned what it's like to have someone else there for you again, and not just Adam." He said seeing that look in her eyes.

"Okay, just know, I'm glad it's you and your family." Clare mumbled and Eli's heart fluttered nonstop with that statement. Then he decided to run in by her.

"You know the kids have gotten real close to the other and to us. We've gotten just as close to them and each other, that why don't I just move in." He said and saw her eyes get big. "You don't have to, if you don't want me too. I just thought it'd be nice, since I just found a job I could help pay bills and I live here practically anyway."

"Eli I'd love for you to move in. I've been meaning to ask you about that and just haven't gotten around to it just yet." She said and kissed him on the lips as passionate as she could muster. "What about your parents though? Would they get mad at you?"

"Nah, in fact my Mom is the one that brought the idea up. She said she's tired of watching Edge throwing a fit when it's time to go home. Plus she said she'd watch both Edge and Maslin while we were at school and not charge a thing." He told her and her smile got bigger. It would mean more money she could spend on Maslin for the things she really wants.

"I think that could work. Only if she doesn't mind it. I don't want her to do something she doesn't want to do. I don't mind paying for daycare." Clare said and Eli shook his head.

"She doesn't mind it Clare. I promise you that. So, then it's settled. Edge and I are moving in. We can get Fiona and Adam to help, and start the moving this weekend coming up. Fiona says something about us wanting to meet some three year old little boy her brother and his girlfriend have anyway. Something about the mom dying giving birth." Clare nodded her head.

"It's settled then. I can't wait." Clare said as she kissed Eli. "I love you. Goodnight, Eli." She said and fell fast asleep after that.

"Goodnight Clare. I love you too." He whispered to her and had a smile as he pulled Clare closer to him falling asleep the happiest he'd been in a while.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, reasons this is so late:<em>

_1. I honestly forgot today was Wednesday! :( I'm so sorry guys!_

_2. My head is still killing me from when I fell that Sunday! I've been having cramps everywhere, which I think I know what's that from, and my vision pretty much went out on me today for a good two minutes in 5th period! I don't know what's wrong, but I should be okay! It may just be from not eating! Which, I've not really been able to get myself to do!_

_3. My parents aren't exactly thrilled with who my best friend is going out with right now! Its an ex of mine, way back to 6th grade and we're in 10th and 11th now, that they didn't like in first place! I've got that to deal with! :( Great... More to add on to the stress right?_

_4. My little eight year old sister has cheer-leading practice tomorrow and I have to show my mom were that is considering its at my school! She has practice for the basketball game on Friday! I can't wait to go to that! :) The only good thing out of the week really! :)_

_ 5. Yesterday was Valentine's Day! Hope everyone had a great one by the way! :) A guy I've been chating back and forth with for a while ask me to be his girlfriend! Thought no problem the guy I had a crush on doesn't know I exist and I've liked this dude for a while anyway! :) Then I realized something, I've liked the guy at my school pretty much all year long! :( I still kinda do! I don't want to hurt the other guy by liking this guy, but I can't help it! I've felt this way all year long, yet I know its not love! I've not ever really talked to the guy! I don't exactly know what to do, and the dude I'm dating lives like four hours away! I never really liked long distance relationships! What in the world should I do?_

_6. Well, look up there and that should be enough reason! Yea, but today in 7th period I almost passed out! I don't exactly know what's going on, and I'm not going to the doctor about it mostly cause I'm scared of what I'll find out! I think its just stress related, or at least I hope so! :)_

_Anyway, who's excited for Degrassi to come back on? I know I am! :) I hope Eli and Clare get back together! That would be awesome, then again who really knows besides the writers!_

_And **SIXTY** reviews? You guys are unbelievable! I'm hoping to get to a hundred, but who knows! I'd be happy with 70 when its all said and done! :) You guys just amaze me! :) Thank you!_

_Welp, its bedtime here for me so I will see you guys Sunday! :)_

_Oh and if you want follow me on twitter! Its Manna_Cole_7!_

_Bye for now! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter!

First though, the reviews! :)

**misszayy-5:** _I really do hope they get back together! :) That would be so awesomely fantastic! :D Anyway, thank you for loving the last chapter and I hope you like this one just as much! :))_

**Emily-Danielle-123:** _I'm excited for it to come back too! :) It comes back on tomorrow oh my gosh! :) That will be the best Monday like ever! :) Anyway thanks for reading the last chapter and I hope you like this one just as much! It does start off a little drama! Just depends on what you consider drama! I'm sorry you got your head hurting and stuff! :( Hope you get to feeling better! :) Thanks for reading and I love it when you guys review!_

**The Cliffhanger Girl:** _Well, here I am updating on a Sunday like I promised everyone I would! :) There really isn't many family stories out there, which is why I went and posted this story idea! :) I wanted something different! I'll try and keep it going for as long as I can! I don't know how long that will be though! :) Glad you liked the story! It really means a lot to me to know I'm doing something right! :)_

**CubicleOfThoughts:**_ I'm glad you loved this last chapter! :) I work really hard on my work and I hope you like this chapter just as much! :) I'm glad to see your daughter is your life! Not many people feel that way about their kids these days! :( Here's you the next chapter though! :)_

**DegrassiLuv16:** _Here's you the next chapter! :) Glad to see you liked it that much! :) I didn't go to the doctor, but I am feeling better! :) Thanks for that! They kinda move in on this chapter but not really exactly! Just read on and you'll see what I mean! :) Here ya go though! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Someone Like Me<strong>

* * *

><p>It'd been a good week and they were coming in on the weekend. Everybody seemed to be happy with the idea of Edge and Eli moving in. Her apartment was a three bedroom apartment which meant that Edge got his own room. That was the room he stayed in now. Of course half the time they'd find Maslin in his bed anyway.<p>

Her nightmares were still coming in and she got to where she found more comfort in her brother then she did Eli. Eli was just glad to see the two little ones get along. Clare was too, but it still scared her with the way Maslin was acting. She tired her best to ignore it, but something somewhere didn't feel right. She had a funny feeling in her chest that it was going to be an interesting day meeting Fiona's brother Declan and his girlfriend that no one said a name of.

On a brighter note, Fiona and Adam had been going out for a good two weeks. They didn't tell Eli and Clare till the second week. They wanted to make sure it was something they both wanted, so they thought a week was enough time to figure it out. They couldn't be happier, and neither could Eli or Clare. Everyone was happy right now.

XXXXXXX

"So, why isn't your brother in the 11th grade with you?" Clare asks that Friday. They were sitting eating lunch and just being normal teenagers.

"Because technically I was supposed to graduate last year. I didn't stay caught up moving so much the first time and the second time, well, I got caught up in stuff I shouldn't have." Fiona said with a blush on her face.

"Ah, okay, well I'm not gonna push you to say what it was. If you want us to know you'll tell us. I can't really get mad, because everyone has their secrets right?" Clare asks and then started laughing. She was seriously asking though.

"Well, I think it's cool how everyone has secrets. That way you don't ever lose interest in that person. You can't lose your interest, cause, well, there's always more to learn." Eli said and everyone smiled at the table.

"Of course, cause everyone keeps secrets whether they know it or not." Clare said thinking about the secret that she hadn't exactly told Eli yet. Adam knew, but only cause he's been there for her since before Maslin was conceived.

"What are you hiding then?" Eli ask her and she kept her head down. She wanted to be honest with him but didn't know how to exactly tell him this.

"It's not exactly something easy to explain. Adam knows but only because he was there for me while it was happening and before it happened." She said and Eli nodded his head.

"I get it. You're not ready to tell me about it yet. That's understandable, but just know we both have to learn to trust the other again." Eli told her and she nodded her head knowing Eli was right.

"Okay, well who's ready for the weekend tomorrow, since it is Saturday tomorrow?" Fiona said with a little giggle at the way the question sounded.

"I know I am. I need to make sure my girls are always protected. It always scares me when I'm not there for Maslin and her dreams or to help Clare after a long day's work." Eli said and Clare just smiled at how caring he was.

"I'm excited because I get to finally meet some of her family." Adam said smiling at Fiona who was smiling back at him.

"You two are so cute together. I hope you end up getting married one day." Clare said to them and they just blushed. "I'm serious though. Fiona, you're the only girl who hasn't judged Adam for who he hangs out with. I just want to thank you for that." Clare told her and Fiona gave off a smile identical to the one on Adam's face at that moment.

"Thank you Clare and I would never judge you guys by what happen to you in the past. That isn't any of my business. I don't know how you felt so I have no right to judge you." Fiona told her and she smiled nodding her head.

"Thank you for always being there for me Adam, even when you didn't have too. I really owe you for that." Clare told him and Adam shook his head.

"No, you're my best friend. That's what a best friend does for the other. You're happy now, and I'm slowly finding happiness with Fiona. All is right in the universe." Adam told her and Clare nodded her head.

"For how long though?" She asks him and he shook his head.

"I don't know Clare, but I do know we can get though it together. All four of us can, right guys?" Adam asks and everybody nodded their heads agreeing with Adam.

They all could get through anything. Only if they all stood together though, through thick and thin.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was now the next day. That next day was Saturday and they were all excited to get everything going for Eli and Edge.

"Mommy, is Daddy and Bubba moving in today?" Maslin ask her mother who just smiled at her.

"Yes baby girl, they are. Are you excited?" Clare asks and Maslin nodded her head while grinning like no tomorrow.

"Of course Mommy, I always happy to see them." Maslin said and Clare smiled at her three year old daughter. She was so pretty and Clare couldn't believe that she came out of her. She thanked God for her every day, even if she didn't like the way she was made.

"That's a good thing." Clare said and then the doorbell went off. She went and saw it was Fiona, Adam, two other people, and a little boy. "Hey come on in."

"Clare, this is my twin brother, Declan, his girlfriend, Holly J., and their Godson Zachery." Fiona said and Clare almost lost it.

"Holly J.? What are you doing here?" She ask getting scared and Holly J. had the same look on her face.

"Clare? I thought you were dead." She told her and Clare just shook her head.

"Is that.. Is that my…." Clare couldn't even finish her sentence since it was all a shock to her.

"Is this your son? If that's your question, then yes this is your son." Holly J. said and Clare couldn't believe it. Her son had been kidnapped, the day he was born. How did he wind up with his daddies sister?

* * *

><p><em>Okay... so, sorry about the last chapter! I had to upload it at least three different times before it finally went through! :( I was so pissed, that when I got to school I was still mad about it! Ask my best friend! I came to the school fuming because it wouldn't upload! :)<em>

_Anyway, glad to see you guys still with me for these chapters! :) Here comes the drama as you can see from what you just read up there lol! I love all my reviews and you guys are just awesome! :)_

_I really want some feed back on this chapter! Tell me whether or not you guys liked the drama coming up, or even saw it coming! :) I just need to know what you guys have going through your brains! :) So let me know!_

_Well, I have a friend over at my house tonight since we don't have school till Wednesday! :) Oh yea, off for two days! :) Anyway so, I'll talk to you guys on Wednesday, or through messages if you want! I don't really care cause, I'm a very talkative person! :)_

_Bye for now! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Guess what guys?

Yup its Wednesday again, which means another update from me! :)

Aren't you guys so excited?

This one maybe a little confusing, or cute, or even weird... Just depends how you look at it! :)

On to the reviews... and there was a lot! :))

Thank you guys so much!

**CubicleOfThoughts:** _To answer your question... Yes the drama starts kicking off now! :)) I'm excited for you guys to get to read it! Glad to see the daddy still helps you! Not many guys do that much anymore! :( I hope your excited for it cause its gonna be awesome! :) So here it is!_

**HowToLove:** _I kinda hoped you wouldn't see that coming cause that was kinda the point of it lol! :) Anyway, and your welcome for giving you suspense and surprise! :) Here you go for the next chapter! :)_

**The Cliffhanger Girl:** _I'm hoping what you said was a good thing lol! Yes she has a son! I told y'all she was gonna have a lot on her past! Here is the next chapter that you wanted me to update like... NOW! Lol hope you like it! :)_

**Same annonymous person:** _Well... I ended it there so you would want more haha! :) I'm glad you love this story! :) Hope you like this chapter just as much! :) I'm doing my best here! You guys have to tell me what I'm doing wrong if anything though! :)_

**DegrassiLuv16:** _I did comment on your other chapter! I don't think I've read the second chapter on that cause when I tried to I was on my phone and it was being a jackass lol! Gotta love it sometimes... My phone is my worst enemy right now! -_- I hope its the good kinda crazy and here you go for the next chapter! :) Tell me what ya think and I hope you like it! :)_

**JJ288:** _I'm glad you didn't see that coming! :) Its the way I wanted it! Glad to see you liked the last chapter so much and hope you like this one just as much if not more! :) And here is the next chapter! :)_

** :** _Yup a perfect story does have lots and lots of drama! :) Glad you liked it and here is the next chapter! :) Tell me what you think about it!_

**crazfilipina:** _I'm glad your loving this story and where its going! Your guess was pretty close... but its not exactly what you think it is! :) It will be explained in this chapter kind of where her nightmares are coming from! :) Just wait and see! :) Glad to see you tried and made a prediction! :)_

**misszayy-5:** _You said update and I said okay! :) Here is the next chapter haha! :) I hope you like this one just as much! :) Tell me what you think of it!_

**DarkHairedBeauty6000:** _Yes it is about to go down! Yes Clare does have twins, and Holly J has a brother! Its kinda funny how the drama starts right when the new episode comes on lol! :) Anyway glad to see you were happy for it and did you like it? It kinda upset me, but the Clare/Jake thing was hilarious! :) Tell me what you thought on the new episode! :) Hope you like this chapter too! :)_

**anaaa:** _Its a good thing I love to write so much huh? Haha well, here is the next chapter and I hope you like it! :) I'm doing the best I can with this story! :)_

**Madame Degrassi19820:** _Yup that's what happen last time! :) Here is the next chapter since I love to write so much you got in luck! :) Hope you like this chapter just as well! :)_

**Emily-Danielle-123:**_ Okay I sent you a message on yours since you were confused on it! :) I'm fixing to message you back once I get done with posting this chapter so be on the look out for it lol! :) I think I got all your questions answered in it so here you go with the next chapter! :) Tell me what you think and I hope you like it! :)_

**Ana:** _Haha, I'm not used to getting this many reviews on just a story so yea! I didn't think this would be that big, but it is! :) Its all thanks to you guys too! I don't know exactly where this story is going just yet, so there's no telling what it will all be about! Just know that you got this chapter to look forward to today! :) Tell me what you think about it! :) Every review counts by the way! :)_

**Madame Fanfic:** _Glad you like this story and didn't see that coming! I love putting twist to my stories! Its fun and keeps everyone on there toes! :) Glad you liked the twist as well! Don't worry I'll keep writing as long as I'm alive! :) Here's the next chapter! Hope you love it! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Someone Like Me<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wait… So he was kidnapped?" Holly J. asks as they sat down and Clare told her the story of her babies being born. "Jake told me that Maslin had died at birth and Zach was the only one left of the two." She told her and Clare shook her head.<p>

"No, Jaycee was the one who died at birth. I had three of them. When Jake found out that I was having a girl he got upset and tried killing my babies. It didn't work, and he only killed one of them. Maslin and Zachery lived." Clare said with tears in her eyes as she saw her little boy asleep in her use to be step sisters hands.

"So, you're telling me, that these last three years you've been alive, actually had one of your daughters alive with you and living on your own?" Holly J. ask making sure she got all of it right. "Wow, I really wanna go kick my brothers ass right now. He told me you were dead and he was the only on to survive of the twins, well technically triplets." She told her and Clare had tears in her eyes.

"Can I hold him?" Clare finally asks not being able to hold it in any longer. She had to have her baby boy in her hands. Holly J. nodded and she took him out of her hands just as he was waking up.

"Aunt Holly J.?" He asks mumbling and Clare was even happier to know Holly J. had him calling her his Aunt instead of Mommy.

"No baby boy, I'm your Mommy." Clare said and his eyes shot open.

"See Aunt Holly J., I told you my Mommy wasn't dead. I could just feel it. Mommy, is my sissy dead too?" He asks her with tears in his eyes. She sighed trying to explain this to him.

"He only thinks there's one little sister. He doesn't know about the older one." She told her and Clare nodded.

"No baby boy, your sister is still alive. Her name is Maslin. She should be in her room." Zach nodded and went for the rooms trying to find hers. Just then Maslin came out scared to death.

"Mommy, explain to this boy that he not my brother. Edge is my brother not this dude." Zach looked like he wanted to cry.

"Sweetie, you know how some people have more than one baby at the same time?" Clare asks and Maslin nodded. "Well, when I had you I had Zach too. This is your older brother by two minutes." She told her and Maslin had a confused look on her face.

"Then why didn't you keep him like you did me?" She asks and Clare didn't know how to answer this one. She went with part of the truth.

"Because someone stole him at the hospital. Don't, worry though, because Holly J. brought him back to us okay?" Clare ask and Maslin nodded with a smile.

"Okay Mommy. Come on Zach, let's go play." She told him and he nodded his head. Clare sighed thankful that part was over with. Just then Eli walked in.

"You must be Declan's girlfriend." Eli said coming in with Edge in his arms. Holly J. nodded.

"You must be the one were helping move in." Holly J said and Eli nodded. He put Edge down and he went up to Clare.

"Mommy, guess what, guess what?" Edge said jumping up and down excited.

"What is it baby boy?" Clare asks with a huge smile on her face.

"Me and Daddy are moving in today. Are you excited? I know I am. I can be with mommy forever now." He told her giving her a hug. She smiled and gave him one too.

"I'm excited baby boy. Mommy can sleep by Daddy every night now. She always feels protected when she has her boys around." Clare said and Edge smiled huge knowing that he kept his Mommy protected.

"That's awesome Mommy! I'm gonna find Sissy now. Bye loves you." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too." She told him then turned to Eli. "He'll be coming in here screaming in a minute." Clare said and Eli gave her a strange look.

"Mommy who is the boy playing with Maswin?" Edge asks and Eli gave her a strange look.

"That's Mommy's son. She has a little boy like your Daddy's little boy." Clare said trying to explain it the best she could. "That's Maslin's brother."

"No I her brother. I gots protect her!" He screamed at her. Eli gave her a funny look.

"That's Maslin's twin brother baby boy. I had more than one baby with Maslin. When Maslin was in my tummy so was her brother." Clare said and Edge nodded understanding.

"She can only have me though, till you Daddy make more brothers to help me." Edge said and Clare and Eli gave him a funny look.

"Help you what?" Eli asks and Edge sighed.

"Help me protect her from boys' daddy. There always one boy that scares her. He's grown up though." Edge said and that's when Clare turned to Holly J.

"Your brother got out of Jail didn't he?" Clare asks and Holly J. sighed before answering.

"He got out a while ago. He broke out, but didn't tell me till recently." Holly J. said and that's when it got to Clare.

"The dreams, she was having nightmares because he's being coming to the house at night. It's why she sleeps with us." Clare said and that's when they heard screaming.

"Daddy, Mommy! Help me!" They heard and ran to help their daughter. By the time they got their the only one left was Zachery with a note that said he was next to get taken.

"Mommy, he came and got her. Jake come get her. He said he was Daddy." He said crying. "I not want him Daddy. Aunt Holly J. said he was mean to you." He looked over at Eli. "Who that?"

"That's my Daddy. That mean guy got my sister and I getting her back." Edge said with an angry look on his eyes.

"I help get my sister. She was screaming for Daddy. Is that Daddy?" He asks pointing over at Eli. Clare looked over at Eli who nodded his head. "He mine too?" And again Eli nodded his head. "You gonna help us Daddy?"

"Yes I am boys. He's got my little girl and were gonna get her back somehow." Eli said and the boys nodded. Nothing was gonna steal their little sister from them.

* * *

><p><em>Now so what did you guys think of the new episode of Degrassi? I know it kinda pissed me off but I laughed the hardest I've laughed when Jake was answering Clare's questions on that sex test! :) God that was just freaking funny if you ask me! :)<em>

_Besides that its kinda pissed me off this second half season! :( Here I thought it would be good and cool, but it isn't! Then again it was only the first episode who knows! That's how most things start out anyway! They suck and then get better! :)_

_So me and my best friend have a youtube account if anybody is interested! :) The link is_

**.com/user/mandyNamanda1314?ob=0&feature=results_main**

_So if you are interested there ya go! :) Oh and I'm gonna have some of my original songs on there, if I can ever get it to freaking upload to it, and see what you think! I don't think I'm that good at singing, but I need some opinions on that! If anything just tell me what you think of the lyrics! :)_

_I've got twitter too I just don't ever get on it! The twitter is_ **Manna_Cole_7**

_Follow me if ya want! :)_

_Welp, I need to get off here o until Sunday!_

_Bye for now! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

I can't believe it guys! :)

You got me to freaking 95 reviews! :))

I really do love you guys, and don't worry, this story still has another five, at the least, chapters to go!

Well, here are those reviews! :)

**Ana:** _What you just hoped may or may not go down exactly like that! :) I'm not sure how I want this to go just yet with the Zach thing, but I'm pretty sure, he won't be going back with Holly J. I mean come on, its Clare's son. Why would he go back with his Aunt? Edge has to be like Eli! :) Just wait till you see the next bit of drama to come! ;) Hope you liked this chapter! :)_

**HowToLove:** _I know I haven't shown his feelings in all this, but when you think about it, would you be asking his feelings on that situation, when your daughter missing is a whole lot worse? I don't think you would, but his feelings will get mentioned before long, just I don't think its in this chapter! :) Glad you liked the chapter and I hope you guys like this one as well! :)_

**Lexi Rain:** _Thank you for that review! Tell her she doesn't have to worry about the review stuff! :) As long as you guys are still with my slow writing I'm good! It warms my heart to know I'm y'alls favorite author! :) That you love my story this much, just, it's wow! :) I hope you guys love this chapter as well! :) Thank you guys again! :)_

**misszayy-5:** _Thank you so much! :) Glad to see you liked it! :) Hope you like this chapter just as much! Glad to see your still in it, and still with me here lol! :) I loved and hated the new Degrassi! Its just not what I thought it would be! :(_

**DarkHairedBeauty6000:** _Lol, I hadn't thought of that, but yea we do have his show going on up in this chapter! :) I use to watch that show, but don't much anymore, mainly cause it comes on when I'm at school lol! :) Glad to see you liked last chapter and I hope you like this one too! :) You guys are awesome at reviewing my story! I love it and it makes my day! :)_

**DegrassiLuv16:** _Just to clear some things up Clare and Jake never dated in this story! She may have had a little crush on him at first, but it stopped when she saw how horrible he was! Jake and his dad wanted a boy in the family at that very moment, which is why he rapped Clare! Holly J. is Jake's older brother! I hope this clears it up some! :) I'm glad to see you loved it last chapter and I hope you love it this chapter! :) Here ya go! :)_

**Emily-Danielle-123:** _I'm glad you didn't see it coming! That means I'm doing my job as the writer still to keep you entertained and still into the chapter! :) To answer all those questions, you'll just have to keep reading my story! ;) Sorry, but that's how it goes! :) Hope you like this chapter as well! :)_

**Madame Degrassi19820:** _Well, you wanted more, and since you ask very nicely lol, here it is! :) Glad to see you like this story and I hope you like this chapter as well! :) Let me know what you think!_

**CubicleOfThoughts:** _I'm glad you loved this! :) I hoped you'd think it was different and creative, just because that is what I wanted for this story! :) I didn't want the same thing that every one else seems to have! I wanted something a little different, and from what you wrote, looks like I did a good job! :) Hope you like this chapter just as well! :) Here ya go! :)_

** The Cliffhanger Girl:** _Okay, since you got confused, like I'm sure everyone did at the end of it, Maslin had been having nightmares of her real daddy. Clare didn't know what to do, but thought it had gotten better when Eli started spending the night. Maslin and Edge tell each other everything. When he said something about the mean man that talks to Maslin, Clare had figured out what was happening. She realized that dreams had started right around the time Holly J said her brother had got out of jail! She put two and two together! I hope that helps you some if it doesn't let me know and I'll send you a PM explaining it better! Glad to see you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one as well! :)_

**Violet Rays:** _During some chapters, so its not just all drama every time you read, you will have bonding time between Clare and Maslin, Eli and the boys, Clare and Eli, Eli and Maslin, and Clare and the boys! :) I don't want drama in here twenty four seven! :( That's not how I roll! You'll just have to read to see if she gets found! ;) Hope you like this chapter! :)_

**JJ288:** Glad you liked the chapter! Everything you said about the new episode, well last Monday's episode lol, is how I feel as well! :) Friday's episode pissed me off as well! :( But I'm glad to see Clare and Jake broke up, because its gross in my thoughts for a step sibling relationship. If you noticed in the story, their parents weren't even married! :) Hope you like this chapter as well, let me know in a review! :)

**Same annonymous person:** _Haha, glad you liked it and thought I did good with the drama of it all! :) I understood what you were trying to say! :) Hope you like this chapter just as much! Let me know! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Someone Like Me<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Maslin went missing. They reported to the police and put up posters everywhere. Christmas was fast approaching and that was her favorite holiday.<p>

"Eli, my little girl still isn't with us. I want her back. It's not fair that we don't have her!" Clare screamed while sobbing. "I'm her mother and I'm supposed to protect her but I didn't do my job to well, did I?" She said still crying. Eli tried to shush her.

"We're gonna get her back Clare I promise. Did I ever tell you that Edge had a twin?" He asks her and that got Clare's attention.

"No, you haven't ever mentioned it." She said and Eli sighed.

"Well, he did. Julia gave birth to two beautiful babies. A little girl and a little boy. His sister didn't make it. Apparently something was wrong with her umbilical cord wasn't getting enough food, and then it got wrapped around her neck and they didn't get to it in time. God, she looked just like her mother. I lost both my girls that day while gaining a son. I don't plan on losing my baby girl right now. We will get her back, I promise Clare. Besides, she's got me for a Daddy, so she knows how to be strong." Eli told her jokingly making Clare laugh since Maslin went missing.

"The little things make me miss her. Her waking up from bad dreams; she may be scared, but at least I know she's safe with us." Clare said and Eli agreed with her. "Is that why you got so attached to her Eli; because of your little girl?" She ask him and he nodded.

"Yes, Clare that's why at first, but then I realized how much I actually do, and not because I miss my baby girl. I love her cause that is my baby girl. Is Zach why you grew so attached to Edge?"

"Eli there's more to that story then you know." Clare said and Eli nodded his head.

"Okay, go on." He told her and she nodded.

"Zachery Andrew and Maslin Marie are two of three. I had triplets. My first baby girl died. They said that when Jake kicked me in the stomach, he kicked where her head was. That's what killed her. They said she would have died from lack of oxygen anyway. She had it wrapped around her neck too. I lost my first baby girl over something I couldn't control and it gets to me every time. That's why I tell you Maslin almost didn't make it. She was right by her sister, and the kick missed her head by half a inch." Clare told him and she was in tears by now. They were streaming down her face.

"Shh, its okay now baby. I'm right here, and don't worry, because we will get our little girl back. I'm going to make sure of it." He told her and she shook her head.

"That's not all of it, Eli." She told him and he looked at her.

"What else is there?" He ask her and she sighed.

"Jakes dad, Glenn, with the help of Jake, killed my Mother right in front of my face. They took turns raping her making me watch, then they- they started burning her making her die a slow and painful death. When they had enough of that, they stabbed a knife in her chest and then shot her in the head. I had to watch the whole thing. It was so horrible. The last words out of her mouth were 'I love you and Darcy. Take care of my Grandbabies.'" Clare said and was even in more tears now. Eli just held her as she cried.

There was a knock on the door.

"You boys can come in." Eli screamed at his boys. He hadn't known Zach long, like Clare hadn't, but he was already family. "You guys need something?"

"We've decided that if Maslin isn't found before Christmas, then we aren't celebrating till she gets home with us. It wouldn't be Christmas without her." Zach said and Edge nodded his head. Then he saw Clare crying.

"Mommy don't cry please. It makes me want to cry." Edge said getting on the bed with his parents. He went and hugged Clare. She smiled at him. He kissed all her tears away. "That's better. I wanna see a smile not tears."

"Oh, I love my baby boys." She said picking up Zach and bringing him on the bed with them.

"Hey, what about me?" Eli asks with a pout and Clare laughed.

"Yes, jealous pot, I love you too. Our boys will always be my babies along with Maslin." She said and Edge sighed.

"I miss her Mommy. It not the same without her. I want her back. He not asks me for her." Edge said and was now crying. Clare just rubbed his back.

"I miss her too. That was my only little girl. I'm not going to lose her as well. We're getting her back. I like y'alls idea about the Christmas thing. It wouldn't be it without Maslin." Clare said giving each one a kiss. They were both crying.

"Daddy, we will get her back right?" Zach ask him and Eli nodded his head. He loved hearing the word 'Daddy' come from his kids mouth. It made him feel special.

"Yea, we will buddy. Daddy isn't done fighting this till your sister is at home snuggled with us. That's just where she belongs." Eli told him and Zach nodded his head.

"Exactly Daddy, so is it another lazy day for all of us?" He ask them and Clare looked at Eli. He nodded.

"You two go pick out a movie you agree on." They both nodded and were out. "I can see it now. Both of them a ring barrier while our little girl is a flower girl at our wedding. Then will go to the court house and sign papers to adopt the others kid, or kids, and then we can all have the same last name." Eli told her and she smiled at that thought.

"I love that idea Eli. I want Edge to really be mine, but I want my kids to be yours as well. I know if anything happened to me, that you'd take them with no problem." She said and he kissed her lips.

"That's because I know you'd take Edge no problem too." Eli said and Clare smiled even bigger.

"You got that right. He's practically mine now anyway. Same goes for you with Zach and Maslin." She said and he nodded.

"Yup, it does." And with that the conversation was over and they all watched the movie the boys picked out for the rest of the day. All four worried about the little girl missing out on her favorite movie.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so you guys have made it this far in my story with me! :0 <em>

_That is really amazing! :)_

_Glad to see you guys are still here with me! :)_

_It makes my day, and you've all gotten me to 95 reviews on this thing! :)_

_I love you guys and hope we can get to at least 100 reviews!_

_Its always been my dream to get to a hundred reviews on my story! :)_

_Just one story! :)_

_Welp, I'm fixing to be eating McDonald's even if its not healthy for me right now! :)_

_Bye for now! :)_


	12. Chapter 12

Okay guys, I know you look forward to the reviews, but it won't be in this chapter! :(

I'm sorry about that and if I let you down then you won't be the only one!

I've let a lot of people down today! :(

Again I'm sorry, but I hope you love this chapter! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Someone Like Me<strong>

* * *

><p>Maslin looked around her scared. Her dreams were coming true. She knew Eli wasn't her real dad. She said he was so the dreams would go away. It didn't work for long. She was truly terrified at this point. Just then Jake walked in.<p>

"Hi baby girl. Are you okay?" Jake asks rubbing her back scaring Maslin.

"No, I want Mommy, Daddy, and my brothers." Maslin said and that made Jake mad.

"He is not your Daddy. I'm your Daddy." He told her and Maslin shook her head.

"No, he made dreams go away. You weren't there for me. I want him my Daddy. You not a Daddy, you just mean man." She told him with her arms crossed. That made Jake mad and so he slapped her across her face.

"Now who's your Daddy?" Jake ask her and she kept her ground. With the attitude she had at three, you'd think she was Eli's daughter.

"Still not you." She told him and he got really angry. He started to slap her again. She was terrified right now, but she wasn't going to show it. She stood her ground. Just like her Daddy taught her too.

"I not afraid of you." Maslin said. Jake gave her a funny look. "Daddy taught me something guys like you hate." She told him and he gave her a funny look trying to figure it out.

"What he teach you?" Jake ask her and she gave him a smirk.

"That bad guys like you hate when we do this." With that said Maslin kicked him in his private area as hard as she could putting him on the ground. He didn't stay there long and Jake ran after her into a busy a street. She remembered something her Daddy and Mommy had taught her and her brother. Jake was getting closer and as he grabbed her arm she feel on the street kicking and screaming. "Stranger, stranger 911! Stranger, stranger 911!" While kicking she kept repeating those words while a husband and wife called 911. The old man went and helped the little girl, while other men kept Jake with them so he couldn't get free.

"911, what's your emergency?" The person asks on the phone.

"Um, yes, I was walking with my husband when this little came running on the sides walk screaming and kicking. She has been kidnapped and from the looks of it by her father." The woman told her and the lady continued to listen.

"Okay, thank you ma'am. The police are on their way." She said and with that they hung up.

"Sweet heart do you know how long you've been kidnapped?" Maslin nodded her head.

"Yes sir. I've been gone since December 1st." She told them and they could tell from all her bruises it had been a while.

"So you've been gone for a month?" Maslin nodded her head. "How old are you, and do you know your parents' names?"

"I'm three years old and my parents are Clare and Eli Goldsworthy." She told them and they nodded. The police came by and picked her up taking her to the station. "When can I see Mommy and Daddy?"

"Wasn't that your Daddy who kidnapped you?" The policeman asks with a confused face.

"Yes, it was, well, he thinks he is. That's really not my Daddy." And the guy gave her a confused look.

"What was the guy's name?"

"His friends called him Jake or Martin sometimes." She said and the policeman gave out a sigh of relief.

"We've got him back in custody now. Thank you little girl." He said and Maslin giggled.

"You're welcome Mr. Mustache sir." Then he gave her a look.

"What's your name?"

"Maslin Marie Goldsworthy. Well, its Edwards, but I like the last name Goldsworthy better. It's my Daddies; he just hasn't adopted me yet." She told him and he gave her a funny look.

"You're real smart for a three year old." He told her and she nodded her head.

"My Mommy and Daddy taught me everything I know." She said and just then four people came rushing. "Mommy, Daddy! Zach, Edge!" She said going and hugging her family.

"I'm guessing your Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy?" The policeman asks and Clare just nodded not realizing the last name. Eli didn't either, he was just glad to have his little girl back in his arms.

"Baby girl, are you hurt in anyway? Did he do anything to you?" Eli asks as Clare gave her kisses all over her face. Maslin giggled just glad to be back with her family. The policeman smiled knowing she was one of very few now days in a very caring and loving home.

"Yes Daddy. He hit me a lot. He would hit me cause I called you Daddy and not him. It not my fault he not know how to be a great Daddy like you." She told him and Eli started crying at his little girls words. He wanted so badly for her to be his little girl, but that wouldn't happen till he signed the papers. After the month he spent with Zach that was also his little boy now too. Eli sighed wanting so bad to go kill Jake for hurting his little family.

"Why didn't you just agree with him so he wouldn't hit you and be mean to you anymore? That really is your daddy." Eli told her and she gave him a look.

"Daddy you and Mommy tell me and my brothers to never lie no matter what. I wasn't going to start now. I know he my Daddy, but he never act like one. He was mean to Mommy; you not once hit me, Mommy, or my brwfers." She said and he smiled. His little girl was smarter than he was and it killed him.

"I love you Mae. How did you get away from him?" He asks her. He knew they needed this questions answered, so he ask them in front of them.

"I love you too Daddy. I did what you and Mommy taught us. I kicked him down there ran to streets and started screaming Stranger, stranger 911!" She told them with a smile on her face then she frowned. "Did I not do right?"

"You did just perfect baby girl. That's exactly what we taught you." Clare told her and she smiled. "I missed my baby girl. I've been the only girl at the house. It's time we get some Mommy Daughter time."

"Okay Mommy. I missed you too. Not, worry you not only girl because I'm back!" She said with a giggle and the policeman laughed watching the entire time and taking down notes.

"I can see she gets very well taken care of. You guys look like the perfect family. I'm glad to see your one less family we have to worry about." He told Clare and Eli and they smiled.

"Thank you." Eli said then the policeman smiled and walked off. "So, Mrs. Goldsworthy, are you ready to take all our babies home now?" Eli asks putting his arm around Clare as she took Edges hand that was holding Zach's.

"Yes I am Mr. Goldsworthy. My worrying is done for the time." She said and Eli smiled.

"It is, isn't it? Now we can finally relax for a while." Eli told her kissing her on the lips. "I love you Clare, and our little ones." He said then thought of something. "You know what this means?"

"No, what?" She asks him.

"We have two boys and one girl. To even it out, our first baby together needs to be a little girl." He told her and she smiled.

"I still want my little boy first." She said and he laughed a little.

"Let's just see what the future holds for us. Right now I'm thinking of going home getting on our bed with our little ones and just watching movies for the rest of the day with them and their beautiful mother." He told her and she nodded her head.

"Sounds good to me." Clare said and they did just that.

* * *

><p><em>I know another sucky chapter, but oh well!<em>

_Maslin is back with her family right were she belongs! :)_

_Okay, guys, the reason for no reviews is a couple of things!_

_1.) I had a surprise Spanish test today that caught me off guard, and to top it off in Spanish our projects were due today, that I thought weren't due till March 9th. Yea, that really sucked for me today! :( I already suck at it, so that test will probably bring my grade down a lot!_

_2.) I had an English project due today that I barley got done with on time! Yea I suck with school work this year! :( My grades are really slipping right now, so I'll be surprised if I don't get grounded right now._

_3.) I just broke up with my boyfriend of two weeks and a day! :( Guys I really did like him, but it isn't fair to him that I still like somebody else while going out with him! Am I wrong for breaking up with him for that? I don't know, but I did like him!_

_4.) My family has so much going on right now that it aint even funny! So much drama and crap that I really don't want to get involved in, yet I do anyway! Friends are the same way! :( I hate all this drama going on! :(_

_5.) Hate to say it, but right now I have a little bit of the writers block bug! :( Hopefully its only the 24 hour bug! I don't know about it, but yea it stinks right now!_

_6.) I have to much pressure in my life right now! The doctor was an ass and gave me medicine that didn't help, so yea! Oh and everybody is basically rushing me to grow up! :( Yea, so I'll try and find time to write!_

_ I promise! :)_

_Welp, I've gotta go!_

_Bye for now! :) _

_P.S. OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND I MEAN IT! :) THANK YOU SO MUCH! :))_


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, so I am back today! :)

I'm sorry I've been gone so long, I've had writers block and been busy with school!

Yuck! :(

Anyway on to the reviews and read bottom please! :)

**CubicleOfThoughts:** _Here is the next chapter and glad you thought it was amazing! :) It really means a lot! My school work is doing just fine! I found out I got an 84 in Spanish, so all is good! :) Hope you like this chapter! :))_

**The Cliffhanger Girl:** _Lol Loved your comment! Made me laugh at the end! I'm glad you liked this last chapter and hope you like this one as well! :) It means a lot when people stay with me through it, and its been a good while since I've updated! Sorry about that just been real busy and everything! I should be back though!_

**anon:** _Okay, you got your wish! This chapter by its self is like over 3,000 words! :) I hope this makes your day! And yes Maslin is back, but just get ready! More drama is coming your way you just don't see it! ;) I hope you like this chapter!_

**misszayy-5:** _Glad you loved it and here's the next chapter for ya! Hope you like this chapter! :))_

**DarkHairedBeauty6000:** _Glad you could understand and sorry it took so long, but I'm back with another chapter! It doesn't have any drama in it right now, but it will again before long! :) Hope you like this chapter! :))_

**Madame Degrassi19820:** _You wanted more so here you go! :) Hope you like this chapter! :)_

**degrassiluver15:** _You aint gotta wait no more! :) Here is the next chapter! Glad you loved the last one! Hope you love this one as well! :))_

**Anna:** _Hey, well I'm glad you loved the last chapter! You couldn't wait to read more so here is the next chapter! Hope you love this one as well! :))_

**Emily-Danielle-123:** _Glad you thought it was fabulous! :) And don't worry about her getting pregnant! I will promise you that won't happen anytime soon unless I run outta ideas! There will be drama, but it won't be that kinda drama! The drama does have to do with the kids kinda though! :)) Well, I hope you like this chapter! I'm working hard to get this updated after a while of abandoning it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Someone Like Me<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday February 14<strong>

It was silent in the house when Clare got up. She looked over and saw Eli had done got up. She looked over and smiled seeing as it was Edge's birthday. It had been a good month since all that happened with Maslin and everyone was finally calming down after all that happened.

Clare got up and went to the boys' room to see if Eli was there. He wasn't so she went to Maslin's room. Since she was the only girl at the moment she got her own room. She got in there and saw Eli talking to her while she slept.

"I'm so glad we have you back in our arms baby girl. You don't know how worried you had us all. Your brothers wouldn't really do anything till they had their little sister back. It was so sweet and cute. You had your mom crying herself to sleep every night. I was there to help her through it. I love you so much Mas, it's not even funny. You're not even really mine and I love you so much. I would have ended up dead if he had killed you." Eli said not knowing he had Clare listening and Maslin. Maslin opened up her eyes.

"Daddy don't cry. I didn't die and you are my daddy. I don't even remember other dude name. You are and always be my daddy. Just promise me two things." She told him and he looked her right in the eye.

"What's that sweetie?" He ask her and she smiled real big.

"That you and Mommy will always be together. I not want anyone else for a daddy for Zach and me. The other thing is that if you do break up, you will always be my daddy no matter what." She said and he smiled the biggest smile ever.

"I can't promise you the first one sweet girl because I don't know what the future holds, but I can tell you this. Your Mommy has only made my life the happiest it's ever been besides when I held Edge in my arms for the first time. I wouldn't want to be in any other girls' arms besides your Mommies. If something ever did happen then yes I will always be your daddy no matter what. I don't plan on anything happening to us though." Then he thought about it. "Wait I do hope something happens to us." He said and he had Clare in tears thinking wrong things. Maslin didn't knowing her dad had a different way of thinking.

"What's that Daddy?" She ask him and he smiled the biggest smile ever. Clare had to hear this seeing as he was smiling.

"I hope we do break up from boyfriend and girlfriend, because I want to call her my wife someday. I can't do that unless she agrees to marry me and quite being my girlfriend." He said and Maslin giggled. Clare sighed in relief then smiled the biggest ever knowing that Eli really did want to get married someday.

"Me too daddy, but come on this day isn't about anybody but Edge. It's his birthday today and he's finally three like Zach and I." Maslin said clapping and laughing. "Come on its all about him and nobody else. We have to do everything he wants us to do." She said and Eli nodded. "Mommy!" Maslin screamed when she finally noticed her mom.

"Baby Girl, how long have you been up?" She asks and the little girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Now, come on we have to go see Edge." She said and got up going to the boys room. She saw they were just now waking up and giggled. She started yelling. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDGE!" She screamed and Edge smiled real big.

"You guys remembered! I didn't think my new family would remember." He said and Maslin shook her head.

"Edge don't you get it? We're all family now. Family all stick together no matter what. That means remembering birthday's as well." Maslin said and Edge smiled real big.

"Okay, Mae-Mae, and thank you." He said and gave his sister a huge hug.

"Happy birthday my sweet baby boy. I can't believe your three today." Clare said and was just about to start crying. Eli smiled knowing she hadn't been in his life long and was already talking to him like she had been there the entire time.

"I know Mommy, but now I'm caught up with Zach and Maslin." He said with a smile like it was the best thing in the world. To him, it was.

"Okay, you kids get dressed. We're going to go to Grandma and Grandpa's house today for a little bit and then the rest of the day Edge gets to pick what we do." Eli said and all the kids rushed to get dressed. Clare and Eli went back to their room. "We now have three kids who are all the age of three. No wait scratch that. We have five kids who are all the age of three. Even if they aren't with us, I'm still counting them."

"I know what you mean Eli. I miss my little girl, and I know you miss yours too. We can talk about them later though. This day is meant for Edge. Just put all your focus on him and will both be good." Clare said as they were lying on their bed.

"Okay, Mrs. Goldsworthy, and by the way; Happy Valentine's Day." Eli said as he was kissing her neck. They hadn't gone all the way yet. Mostly because Clare wasn't ready and Eli wasn't going to force her. He'd gained too much to lose it over something his body wants from her. Sure he wants too, but then he doesn't. He knows if he does then they'd start wanting more kids, that they didn't have the room for.

Clare started moaning. She wanted more than just neck kissing right then. She wanted all of him. If she were to be honest, she just wanted a little baby with him. One child of hers that he was actually the father of. If she told Eli about this, then he would just tell her they had plenty of time for all that in the future. She didn't want to wait that long though. She wanted to marry him now and start that family.

"Mm, Eli that feels really good." She mumbled as he started biting on her neck more. He stopped biting once he saw the mark on her neck. He smirked then lied back down on his side once he was done. "I love you." She told him as she snuggled back into him. They were already dressed, just waiting on the kids. "You know, I really want to add on to our family." She told him and he nodded. "I mean, like now."

"I know you do Clare, and believe me, I do too, but right now we need to stay in high school so we can actually take care of the one's we got now and any future one's we may have." He told her and she smiled.

"I know Eli, but sometimes I just miss when Maslin was a baby. I could hold her like one and actually feel like she needs me. She's growing up so fast, that, before you know it, she won't need me anymore." Clare said with tears in her eyes. "Same with Edge and Zach before long." Eli rubbed her back.

"I know baby, but I have a surprise for you that might make you feel better later." He told her and she smiled.

"Really? What is it?" She asks him and he shook his head.

"I can't tell you, but, it's something for everybody." He said and she nodded her head.

"Okay, Mommy and Daddy everyone is dressed and ready." Edge said as he came in once he knocked and got the okay. "Can we go now?" He ask them and they nodded.

"Yes, get your brother and sister and you guys go sit on the couch till we come down." Clare said and Edge nodded.

"Okay Mommy, will do." He told her as he went and done what he was told.

"Come on, let's go." Eli said and they went down stairs. "Okay everyone to the car because they're waiting on us." Eli told the three little ones as they rushed to do as they were told.

"Daddy, can you help me?" Maslin ask as she held up her hands to be carried. Eli sighed, but with a smile on his face and picked her up swinging her around. She giggled. "Again Daddy; again."

"No, come on will end up running late." Eli said and Maslin nodded her head as Eli put her in her car-seat. "Are we all ready?" Eli asks and they all nodded. "To Grandma and Grandpa's house we go!" He said and with that they were on their way to the house.

"All my babies are here!" CeCe said once all of them walked in. She had met Zach once while they were all still looking for Maslin. She met him more than that, but for the first time met him then.

"Yes we are Grandma!" Maslin giggled. "Guess what?"

"What?" CeCe ask her acting real excited.

"Today is Edge's birthday! He is finally three years old like me and Zach." Maslin said getting real excited. CeCe smiled at how cute Maslin was. She hardly ever had her hair up, and today was no exception to it.

"That's great Maslin!" CeCe said and then went to hug Edge. "Happy birthday Baby Boy. I can't believe your three now." She told him and he smiled.

"Thank you Grandma!" Edge said as he beamed at CeCe. She just smiled back at him, glad to see her grandson happy for once in his life. She looked up and saw he wasn't the only one happy. On the couch were Clare and Eli as he had his arms wrapped around her whispering things in her ears that had her giggling. The way teens should be. "What are we doing?"

"We're going to open presents and have cake then you get to go where ever you want." CeCe said and Edge nodded his head in agreement.

They did just that. Edge got his cake and ice cream with a load of presents. It was the best birthday he'd had in a while. He now had a mommy and an older brother and sister. Nothing made him happier. He got to decide where they went and had had a fun day.

"Eli, where exactly are we going? Home is the other way and you know it." Clare told him and he just shook his head at his girlfriend.

"I know that, but I want to show you something." He told her and she nodded her head. "It has to do with our future. It's what you've talked about wanting your entire life from what you've said." He said and she gave him a confused look and then it got to her.

"Eli, you didn't get us a new house did you?" She ask him and he just grinned at her. She gave him a huge kiss on the cheek at which the kids giggled at. "You know, you're the best boyfriend I could ever have or want to have?" She ask him and he just smiled.

"I've been told that once or twice." He told her with a smug look on his face. She just rolled her eyes. He laughed and gave her hand a squeeze. She smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too Eli." She told him and it was quiet the rest of the ride to the house.

They finally got there and Clare was shocked to say the least. This house was so huge, and looked like it had just been built. It was almost the size of a castle like on the princess movies Maslin had them watch.

"Do you like it?" Eli ask coming up from behind her. She smiled and they went inside.

"I love it Eli and you already have the furniture in here and everything!" She said gaping at how beautiful it was.

"Not including our room it's an 11 bedroom house. I had been working on it for a while, I've always wanted a big family, and finally had the money to get it finished." He told her and she was just too impressed to care how much it cost. "The best part is we can start living in it today."

When you first walked into the house you were in a hallway. On your left was the kitchen. It had a huge island table in the middle along with a huge table to sit at. The kids could do homework once they got older on their considering it had bar stools.

If you went a little farther in the hallway and turned right then you were in the living room. It didn't have a big huge T.V mostly because he didn't want the kids to think that's what life was all about. It had a huge couch in the middle in front of the average size T.V a table in between that and a love seat at the front of the table and a two seated on the other side. They were all blue just liked Eli had asked her. They had to have some kind of green and they did. Going across it was green strips. She smiled at it.

In the hallway if you kept going straight you'd go up the stairs to the bedrooms. It was a twelve bedroom house, counting the master, with a good five bathrooms.

"Let's go see the bedrooms. Edge since it's your birthday I'll show you yours first." Eli said and took him off.

Now Edge had a fascination with the water. His room was a deep blue color like the ocean. It had all kinds of fishes and sharks and everything from the sea on the walls. His bed was in the shape of a boat and he had ocean carpet to match it. He was amazed by what he saw.

"Thank you Daddy! This is the best birthday ever! I've got a family and now an awesome room to myself! I love you." Edge said and Eli smiled.

"I love you too." Eli told him giving his head a kiss as he left him there to enjoy his new room. "Okay, so who wants to go next?"

"You can let Zach go next." Maslin said in a whisper. Eli noticed something was wrong with her but didn't question it.

"This way." Eli said as he led the way. Zach's mouth fell wide open when he saw his room.

On one wall was a track for drivers. Zach was in love with nascar at the moment. Well, really just cars, but this was cool. The wall was made to look like a real thing. You had the track along with the crowd that would be there. On his back wall to his bed were strips of red and white made to look like a car. His bed was in the shape of a car. The kind he always wanted. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Thank you so much Daddy! I love it and I love you for doing this! You're the best in the whole wide world!" Zach screamed out as he looked at his room. His carpet looked to be like the track. It was amazing what he was seeing.

"You're welcome Zach. Have fun with your room. And I love you too." Eli said and took Maslin in to his arms. Clare was amazed at how he got this to go the way he wanted it too. Mostly how he did it without her knowing. "Come on baby girl your next and I think you'll like yours the most."

"Daddy this is so awesome! I love it, I love it, I love it! Thank you so much. I love you so much for doing this daddy." Maslin said screaming jumping up and down.

She loved horses. She road them as much as she could. Her wall had a painting of horses that were running from the other. Kinda like in a race. Her bed looked like it was from the old times. It was like a carriage you had over it and right before her bed were horses pulling it. It wasn't a real horse, but it still had a latter where she could climb it and sit on it like one. Her carpet was the color of grass and on her back wall was a pretty sunset, looking like she was going into town. It was breath taking.

Clare thought Eli was right. She did like Maslin's the most. Maslin was his baby girl and he wanted the best for her. He did for Zach and Edge as well, but something about Maslin and Eli's relationship made them ever closer.

"I'm glad you love it baby girl, but it's time for bed now. You can play on it in the morning. I love you." Eli told her as she got snuggled in her bed.

"I love you too daddy. Goodnight and sleep tight." She said with a giggle. He just smiled. They got out of her room and went to theirs.

On the walls of their room were light green and blue colors. She loved his green eyes, but he had to have her blue eyes as well.

Clare slipped in to bed and looked over at Eli. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I don't know how I became lucky to have you, but I thank God every day for you. Your great with the kids, and I just love you." Clare told him and he smiled laughing.

"No I'm lucky to have you. The way you treat Edge and he isn't even yours, is just unbelievable. I love you too though." He told her and stole a kiss from her lips. She giggled.

"Goodnight Eli, I'll see you in the morning." She mumbled as she got snuggled in the sheets. He just smiled as he pulled her closer to him.

"See you in the morning Blue Eyes." He said and then fell asleep as well thankful, that he had Clare to call his own.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so this chapter was kinda a sweet chapter thing! :)<em>

_Well, sorry I haven't updated! Truth is I've been writers block on how to have this chapter go and where I want the next chapter to go! I haven't even wrote the next chapter yet! :(_

_Another note, I've been busy with school! Report cards are coming up and so I've been trying to bring my grades up and stuff like that! Also, I've just been to lazy to try and write the chapters! I have ideas for one-shots in my head and have been writing those instead! I'm sorry guys! :(_

_Look out for about two or three one-shots coming out before long! I've got about three, two that I know of for sure, and even one way back from Christmas I didn't finish, which makes it four! So yea, look out for that! :)_

_You know how I broke up with my boyfriend? Yea, well it seems right after I broke up with him all my friends decided to go get in relationships, so I know have my two best friends trying to set me up with guys! :( To top it off, my sister has a boy that anytime she ask would be her boyfriend she just doesn't see it! Then she told me she was going to go ask him anyway! Oh and it seems everywhere I go I freaking see happy couples! I just thought I'd put that out there! :) Anyway I think I've ranted enough!_

_I'm gonna go now!_

_Bye for now! :))_


	14. Chapter 14

Okay guys, so here's another chapter! :) 

Don't expect, as you can see by now, for me to upload every single Wednesday and Sunday!

I just now not long ago got done writing this chapter! :(

Sorry to be letting you guys down!

On to the reviews! :))

**degrassiluver15:** _Well, you couldn't wait, but kinda had to and sorry about that! Anyway here is the next chapter like you ask for! :)) I know its been a while and I'm sorry about that! But here it is! Hope you love it!_

**DramaLovingMisfit:** _Glad to see your in love with this story! :) I'm doing something right! Anyway, here's the next chapter for you and sorry its a bit late! :( I just been to lazy to update it! That's not a good thing! :( But here you go and I hope you love it! :)_

**LylieDawn:** _Thank you for saying that! I didn't think it was that well written or unique, but that's just me! Don't worry I'm gonna keep writing this story! :) Its my favorite that I've done and I wouldn't stop writing it for the world! :P Glad you love it and I hope you love this chapter!_

**The Cliffhanger Girl:** _Glad you loved it! I hope I did a good job on it, cause I wasn't really feeling that last chapter, but you guys have more drama coming your way! I didn't really have writers block, I was just having trouble in figuring out how to start the drama! I've got it now and hopefully this chapter is good! Hope you love it! :)_

**HowToLove:** _Haha glad to see I aint the only one with the couple issue! :P Glad to see you liked the last chapter! This one didn't take me long to write like the last one did! And just to let you know, Maslin isn't going through anything! She may later on if I need her too, but as on right now, she isn't! Now, Eli and Edge are fixing to be! Mostly Eli! Hope you like this chapter! :)_

**DarkHairedBeauty6000:** _How is it everybody has the cool names on here but me? I love your screen name thing or whatever you call it lol! I just thought I'd tell you that! It makes you sound like your hiding secrets! And I know what you mean, I wish I lived in a house like that too! It be real cool but I know I'd get lost! That's just how I am lol! Glad to see you liked it and here's the next chapter! Hope you like it as well! :))_

**silentscreams149:** _Glad to see you like the story! :)) That means a lot to me! :) Here's the next chapter just like you ask for it! :) Hope you love this chapter! Its got some drama in it!_

**Annna:**_ Thanks for understanding! And actually, to be honest, don't tell my family please, but fanfiction is my first priority! Its the first site I get on in the mornings and the last I get on at night! I'm addicted! Thanks for saying last one was amazing and I hope this one is too! Here is you the next chapter of it and I hope you love it! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Someone Like Me<strong>

* * *

><p>Eli groaned when he got up that morning. It had been a good two months since they moved in. They were now in April and everything was going good. He couldn't be happier with his life. He wished he had his little girl with him and what she would be like. How she would look. If she looked like Julia or him; maybe even a mix. Would she look like her brother? Get along with Maslin.<p>

Eli then looked over and saw Clare still snuggled in the covers on her side of the bed. They had finally both decided that they were gonna wait and do anything until they were married. He loved her and wanted to show her but then again didn't want any more kids till they were both good and in steady jobs. They had three kids right now and that was enough.

Right then he realized he shouldn't have to be so hung up on the past. It was okay to miss his little girl he never got to meet, but then again in the future he'd get a chance at more little girls with Clare. He wanted kids with her like you wouldn't believe. He loved her to death and couldn't wait for her to have his last name.

"Staring at me while I sleep again Goldsworthy?" Clare asks as she was waking up. He just smiled at her and laughed.

"Yes I am Edwards, because you're just too damn sexy for me not to." He told her and gave her a kiss on the lips. They heard footsteps and stopped kissing.

"Eww, Daddy why do you always kiss Momma?" Zach asks as he was holding the lightning McQueen stuffed car. Eli smiled at his son and picked him up on to the bed.

"It's how I show her that I love her. Every Mommy and Daddy is supposed to kiss. If they don't kiss some then that tells you something is wrong." He said trying to explain it the best he could to his three year old.

"Oh, okay. So, if a daddy doesn't kiss a mommy a little then that means something is wrong?" Zach asks looking his father in the eye with the big blue eyes he got from Clare. Eli smiled.

"Something like that. Sometimes they don't wanna kiss. Like if one is sick and the other doesn't want to catch it. They might not kiss then." He said and Zach nodded.

"Would you not kiss Momma if she was sick because you not wanna get sick?" He asks looking at Eli. Eli just laughed and looked at Zach in the eye yet again.

"No, I would still kiss her because I can't go a day without your Momma's kisses." He told Zach like it was a secret. Zach laughed and looked over at his mom.

"Mommy, Daddy says he can't go a day without your kisses. That's a good thing. It means he really loves you." Zach said and Clare smiled at her oldest son.

"Okay, baby boy. Well, I couldn't go a day without your daddies' kisses either. So I guess were even." She told him and Zach smiled at that.

"One day, I be just like daddy. I treat a girl right, and be nice to her. Girls not desrve to be treated bad. You treat them like a princess like in Maslin's movies." Zach said and Eli smiled with pride in his son.

"That's exactly right Zach. Don't ever forget that. And remember, if a guy ever treats your sister bad you and Edge go beat the hell out of him." Eli said while Clare rolled her eyes. That's not what she wanted to teach her sons.

"Yes sir." Zach said and then he was off probably to go play in his room.

"Eli, don't teach our sons that! If they'd do that, then they would end up beating every guy that ever touches Maslin." Clare said and Eli smiled.

"Good, it'd teach her not to date till she's forty." Eli said with a smirk and Clare just rolled her eyes. "Come on we need to start our day." He told her and they got up and got dressed going to get the other two.

"Daddy will you and Mommy ever have me some little sisters? I don't like being the only girl." Maslin said looking up at her father. He smiled at her laughed.

"One day baby girl. Until now, enjoy getting all the attention since you're the only girl." Eli told her and she smiled up at him.

"Okay daddy. I don't like waiting, but for you I will." She told him and Clare just laughed. She didn't like waiting that much either.

"Can we go play outside?" Edge asks and Eli looked over at Clare and she smiled and nodded.

"Come on, Daddy and I'll watch you three from the porch. Get shoes on first though." Clare yelled as the three children ran for the door.

"I can see about three more kids our here. What do you say?" Eli ask as he looked over at Clare. She just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I see it too. Got to make it even, so what two little girls and a little boy." Clare said with a smile. Eli nodded his head.

"I can see that as well. We have to have another little girl first. Just for Maslin, so she doesn't feel so lonely." Eli said and Clare smiled thankful that he cared for her kids just like she cared for Edge.

"Eli, I see your point, but I want another little boy. This way Maslin grows up a tomboy and we don't have to worry about her going girly on us." Clare told him and he laughed.

"Clare, that's going to happen either way, once she gets older we don't know what to expect." Eli told her and she sighed.

"That's what scares me. I don't know how she'll be, and I just hope it's not like some of these girls at our school." She told him and he smiled.

"With a mom like you, I'm not the least bit worried about her. As long as she learns from you, she should be set for life." Eli told her and she smiled giving him a kiss. Just then they saw Fiona and Adam come up.

"Hey you two love birds, how's it going today?" Adam asks then got dog piled on by three kids.

"Uncle Adam! Uncle Adam! Uncle Adam!" You heard three little voices repeat over and over again. Clare, Eli, and Fiona laughed at it. Maslin got up and went up to hug Fiona.

"Hi Aunt Fiona, are you still gonna take me shopping?" Maslin ask and Fiona got down on her level.

"I sure am. You're the closes I got to a niece right now and I plan on spoiling you to the core." Fiona said and gave her a huge hug. Maslin smiled.

"Thank you Fiona. I love going shopping. Can Mommy come too and we just have a girl's day? Daddy and Adam can stay with boys and do boy things." Maslin said and Eli looked over at her.

"That is an excellent idea Maslin. You could get some girl time in and we could get boy time. What do you think Clare?" Eli asks looking over at Clare who had a huge smile on her face.

"I love that idea. We can do that next weekend or sometime coming up." Clare said looking over at Maslin who had a grin on her face.

"Sounds good to me." Fiona said with Adam nodding his head. Maslin went back to the tree house while Fiona went up to talk with Eli and Clare. "Man, those are some beautiful kids you got there."

"Thank you." Clare told Fiona who just smiled. "I wouldn't trade any of them for the world." Clare told her with a grin on her face. "It breaks my heart to know their already three now."

"Well, just know that when Maslin starts high school you're gonna have a hell of a time with her and guys. It's gonna be worse since she looks so much like Clare. Identical pretty much." Fiona said and Eli sighed.

"God, don't remind me. I'm going to be pulling the shot gun out on the guys who try to get in her pants. That's my baby girl and you don't mess with her." Eli said and Fiona laughed while Adam agreed with Eli.

"I'll be there helping you Eli. Nobody's gonna hurt Maslin if I can help it." Adam said while Clare and Fiona just rolled their eyes.

"She's gonna have to hurt to learn to grow guys." Clare told them while kissing Eli's lips to calm him down.

"Yea, if we didn't go through some of the stuff we did, then we wouldn't have found you guys." Fiona said kissing Adam's lips. Just then Zach ran up to them.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Look, Uncle Adam and Aunt Fiona kiss like you and mommy. That means that they love each other right?" Zach ask and Clare laughed at Fiona and Adam's faces.

"Yes that mean they love each other."

"Good, does that mean Adam treats her like a princess?" Zach ask looking into Eli's eyes and then at the couple in front of them.

"Ask Adam, I can't answer that. It's not my business." He said and Zach went up to him.

"Uncle Adam do you treat Aunt Fiona like a princess?" Zach ask and Adam gave Clare a funny look.

"Yes I do. I'm always doing things for her. It's how a man is supposed to treat his girl." Adam told him and he nodded.

"Okay good. Daddy says if a Mommy and Daddy kiss each other than that means they love each other." Zach said and then Fiona gave him a funny look.

"Um, but we don't have kids." She told him and that's when Zach got a smirk on his face.

"Not yet you don't." He told them and then walked off to go play some more. Clare and Eli busted out laughing at the looks on Adam and Fiona's faces.

"What do you guys teach him?" Adam asks while Clare and Eli were still laughing.

"He asks the questions we just answer the best we can." Eli said and Adam rolled his eyes. Just then a car pulled up and a lady got out.

"Elijah Goldsworthy." The girl said and Eli recognized that voice.

"Yes, how can I help you?" He ask and the girl smirked.

"You don't remember me?" She asks and that's when it downed on him.

"Catharine Parker. I haven't seen you since the funeral." Eli said in a whisper. She looked down at the ground then looked back up at him. "What'd you come down this way for?"

"Looking for you. I finally had the nerve to go through her diary. What I read I thought you would like to know." She told him and he sighed.

"She cheated on me, didn't she?" He asks and she had a look.

"Not exactly. She didn't once cheat on you when you we're together. Remember that time you broke up with her for a little bit for space?" He nodded his head. "She got together with someone at a bar that she thought was you. A little later did she not realize it wasn't you when she didn't remember seeing your birth mark on the stomach." She told him and he nodded his head.

"What's your point to this?" He asks her and with that she took a deep breath in and let it out.

"She wasn't sure the twins are yours or not?" She told him and with that he sat there in shock.

* * *

><p><em>Its not very long tonight I know! I'm sorry about that! :(<em>

_Guys Degrassi has pissed me off! :( I know it has a lot of people, but the Imogen and Eli plot is freaking funny! He's doing to her what he did to Clare! He's suffocating her and I find it funny! She wanted to be with him just so bad, and now that she has her wish, she doesn't like it! Haha, it came back to bite her in the butt! Now, I like Imogen by herself, but not when she's with Eli!_

_Poor Clare I kinda feel sorry for her! All her Mother cares about is her new family and hasn't even ask Clare how she feels about it all! :( Its sad! Clare gets rejected by Jake and then went to that house with the meth or weed! I can't remember! I don't study in that stuff, wait isn't that the same thing? Oh well, anyway, I think she should just stay with Eli! Everything seemed to be going for them then!_

_Adam is hardly in the show! It pisses me off and he needs a girlfriend! He went so long watching Clare and Eli be happy and now trying to help Eli with Imogen! He deserves to be happy too! I hope they do give him a girlfriend this season! That would be so cool and they need to have the misfits reunite also!_

_Okay, I'm ranting and I'm sorry for it! :( Anyway, guys I'm so bored right now lol! If you have a story that you would like me to read just let me know and I'll be more than glad to read it! I love reading new stories! It gets my mind off my weird reality I got going on here! :))_

_Welp, I'll talk to you guys later!_

_Bye for now! :)_


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the long wait on this!

Anyway, here are the reviews for it!

By the way, this chapter isn't really that long, and I'm sorry! :(

Don't totally hate me!

**Degrassiluver15:** _Thank you for loving my story! I do honestly like Imogen better by herself or with Fiona! She is very pretty and just seems to come out more with Fiona! If she's talking to Eli as just best friends then I don't mind her, I just didn't like her going out with him cause he belongs with Clare! Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you like it!_

**degrassi-tower-prep-HOA-LM132:** _Lol, I liked your response with the 'More more more'! It made me laugh! Anyway, thank you for liking this story and I hope you like this chapter just as much! :)_

**Lulu maria:** _Well, you don't have to wait any longer cause here is the next update! :)) I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for understanding on me not updating! Its kinda been a little heck-tick where I'm at in my house! Thanks for reading and liking this story! :)(:_

**The Cliffhanger Girl:** _I didn't even really notice that it was more of a filler! I was just trying to get something typed for you guys! Now, on that being Eli's kids, well your just gonna have to read and see for yourself! ;) If I say to much then it will give it away! :( I'm glad your still reading this story and I hope you like this chapter! :)_

**silentscreams149:** _The thing with the kids, its well, you'd have to be in my mind to see where I'm going with this! I want Eclare back on degrassi as well! I need my Eclare fix! :( Haha, glad to see you love the story and I hope you like this chapter!_

**HowToLove:** _Yea, it kinda has been a while! Haha, thanks for loving this story and I have to keep you on your toes! Its the way I roll! ;) If I didn't you would be bored with my stories and trying to find something better, like I'm sure of them have! Anyway, hope you like this chapter! You'll just have to wait and read! :)(:_

**DegrassiLuv16:** _Haha, thanks! I try to put some stuff in here that keeps you guys wanting more! Don't worry about being patient or not! I haven't updated in over a month so that one was my bad! I think I have read some of your stories and they are just AMAZING! Glad you love this story and I try to respond to everyone's reviews! Hope you like this chapter! :)(:_

**ANNAA:** _I have now updated for the month of May! You may now have your monthly Edge and Maslin fix lol! Gosh, I'm so sorry for the long wait! :( Anyway, glad you like this story and I hope you like this chapter!_

**Amanda Marie Rain:** _Hey, hey, hey! Don't worry about reviewing every chapter! Yes, I love the reviews, but I also understand how life is! And don't say just cause your emo, means you can't be like this! Everybody is really the same when you get to thinking about it! I don't review on every little story I read either! You have nothing to be sorry for! I do for not updating in over a month and leaving you guys hanging! Glad you love this story and I hope you like this chapter! :)(:_

* * *

><p><strong>Someone Like Me<em><br>_**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she isn't sure? You're her twin sister. Why didn't she tell you this?" Eli asks as he sighed looking over at Edge who was hugging Maslin and Zach laughing and giggling.<p>

"I don't know. We didn't tell each other every little thing Eli. All I know in the diary she said you two were exactly alike in looks. I mean identical and you know she isn't ever wrong in looks. She remembers things clearly whether she's drunk or not." Catharine told him and he nodded his head.

"Yea, I know. It's just why would she keep this from me?" He asks and Catharine went to explain it to him.

"You know how she was. She was always scared you'd leave her after being together for so long. She thought you'd get bored with her and she didn't want that. Plus, having a kid, well kids, that's not yours would really give you a reason to leave her."

"But I would never leave her like that. Back then she was my everything. I wouldn't ever do that to her. I would love them just the same. Edge is mine and you can't deny that." Eli told her and she sighed a little.

"That's what I was thinking so I did a little research into your family. Did you know that your mom gave birth to two healthy identical baby boys?" She asks him and his mouth was wide open.

"Why would she keep this from me?" Eli asks aggravated at his mom and dad. Just then Clare put a hand on his shoulder to help him calm down. It worked. Anytime she had any contact with him he relaxed immediately. "I'm sorry; I forgot to introduce you guys. Catharine this is my girlfriend Clare Edwards, our best friend Adam Torres and our other best friend along with Adam's girlfriend Fiona Coyne. Guys this is Catharine Parker, Julia's twin sister." He said trying to take everything in.

"So you went and got somebody who understood you? I'm glad to see you moved on. At her funeral it was all a wreck for everybody. Plus you had baby Edge and burying you daughter and girlfriend. Just glad to see you moved on." She told him and he smiled. Just then there was a cry.

"Oh, god who got mad and pushed who this time?" Clare asks with a worry look on her face. She ran to them and picked up Edge.

"You really do have a good girl on your hands." She told him. He smiled. "Julia would be proud of you. That's someone she would want Edge to have in his life."

"M-m-Mommy i-it hwrts so bad." Edge said screaming at the top of his lungs. Clare felt bad and was crying herself.

"I know it does baby boy. Just bare-with me here. Mommy will take care of it and make it feel better." She told him and he clung to her. Catharine gave him a look.

"He knows that's no his real mom. We can't get him to stop calling her that so we're just going along with it. Her kids are the same way. They call me 'Daddy' knowing I'm not really their daddy." Eli said and she nodded her head. "I wouldn't ever let him forget about his mom, but he needs a mother figure in his life as well."

"I know Eli; I just wouldn't expect you to move on this quick with everything." She told him and he nodded.

"I didn't either, but I couldn't see my life without her or any of the kids now. It's just not possible for me." He told her watching the other two play.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Look at me swing real high and jump!" Maslin said laughing and smiling having a good time. He smiled and watch her as she jumped out and landed on her feet. "Aren't you proud of me Daddy?" She asks and he nodded.

"I am very proud of you baby girl." He told her and Catharine looked at him with a shocked look.

"I thought she died with Julia. I remember burying both of them that same day." She told him and he laughed at her expression.

"She did that little girl is Maslin and the other little boy is her twin brother Zach. That's her kids. It's why we met is cause of those kids. It's a long story and there's more to it than just that so don't ask." He told her and she nodded her head.

"It's good that you have someone there for you like that and some pretty good friends from what I can tell. They don't say much." She told him and he laughed.

"You kinda came out of nowhere. I wouldn't be talking either." He told her and she nodded her head.

"Well, I think Fiona and I are going to go. This seems like a conversation not meant for us." Adam said and Eli nodded his head understanding.

"You want us to take the kids for the night?" Fiona ask and Eli thought about it. Just then Clare came out with a smiling Edge.

"All better now. See, Edge, I told you don't worry and Mommy would fix it." Clare said and the younger boy smiled. He saw Fiona and Adam about to leave.

"Daddy where is Uncle Adam and Aunt Fiona going?" He ask and Eli sighed.

"They're going home. I needed to discuss some things with Catharine that they found was none of their business." Eli said saw the sad look on his face. "You want to go spend the night with Aunt Fiona?" He ask and the little boy started jumping up and down excited.

"Yes can I please?" With that question Eli nodded his head.

"Go see if your brother and sister want to as well." He said and Edge nodded his head. He came back a few minutes later with his brother and sister who were jumping up and down as well. Once the five left it was just Clare, Eli, and Catharine. "So he may really not by my son."

"I'm sorry Eli. If it wasn't a possible chance I'd left you alone. This is something you need to talk with your parents about. If you want test done on both, then you have rights to dig up the little girls' grave. You are the father on the birth certificate after all." Catharine told him and he nodded.

"Okay thanks. It was nice seeing you again." He told her and she nodded her head. With that she took off in her car. "…. I have a twin brother." He said not realizing Clare was still there.

"You want to go talk with your parents?" She ask him and he nodded his head. She took his hand. "It's gonna be okay, and I'll be here every step of the way." She said and he nodded hugging her.

"Thank you Blue Eyes. I couldn't do this without you." She nodded her head in his neck and smiled.

"I couldn't go through all that with Maslin without you either." She said and it was his turn to smile.

* * *

><p><em>Well, after over a months wait, here it is! <em>

_And it sucks at that!_

_I know and I'm sorry guys!_

_On the bright side, we have nine days left of school and then were out for the summer! That means I'll be able to finish this story finally! :)(: I'm sure you guys can't wait!_

_I hope you guys liked this story!_

_It may be a long while before I update again, so just be prepared! :( I'm sorry if it is! Just kinda bare with me here!_

_I pretty much know where this story is headed and how its going to end! _

_It may have two epilogues like some stories do! I don't exactly know yet!_

_Welp, I'm gonna go now!_

_Bye for now! :)(:_


	16. Chapter 16

**The Cliffhanger Girl:** _Thank you for loving the last chapter. I hope you like this one just as much! :) And I know what you mean! I've had a lot of people updating on some of my favorite stories! I get so happy when I see someone updating a story! :) Well, here's you the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)(: P.s The story Trespasser with TurboWiz70 is as awesome as ever right now! You two are doing really great at it! I'm still in love with that story and have been since the first chapter! Can't wait for the next chapter on it! :)(:_

**Madame Degrassi19820:** _Well, you got your wish! I've updated the story! :) I hope you love this chapter! Don't worry, I love when you guys review so you don't have to worry about me getting mad with your reviews and taking up my time! This stuff is what I live for! :) It makes my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter and like it! :)(:_

**danagirl3496:** _Here is you an update on this story! :) I really do hope you like it! Its taking me a while to update my story so I don't really know how many fans I still have left out there! :) Anyway, thank you for the comment of 'wow'! Here ya go! Hope you enjoy and love! :)(:_

**CubicleOfThoughts:** _Here's you the next update! I'm in love with your story Calender Years by the way! Don't let the hate reviews stop you from updating! Its an amazing story and I'd hate to see it go just cause someone doesn't know a good story even if it bit them in the butt! :) I know its been a while since I last updated, but I hope to be able to update more now! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)(:_

**Amanda Marie Rain:** _I always enjoy seeing your review on my story! :) It always makes my day! As you can see, by now I'm out for summer! I've been out for a while! I'm glad you don't think my story would ever suck! I don't know what I'd do if I didn't see your review on here one day cause it sucks! I would be a little disappointed! I'm glad it was unexpected! It's what I was going for! Thanks for being an awesome fan! Hope you like and enjoy this chapter as well! :)(:_

**degrassiluver15:** _I'm glad you loved it and your wait is now over! Here is the next chapter! I hope you like and enjoy this one as much as all my others! :)(:_

**fdtslol:** _Well, I'm glad you finally gave this story a chance and read it! :) Getting people to read it later on is always better than no one reading it! Don't worry, there's stories I don't read till later on too! So I know what your talking about! :) I'm glad it was worth reading the 15 chapters! I hope you like and enjoy this chapter as well! :)(:_

* * *

><p><strong>Someone Like Me<strong>

* * *

><p>He and Clare sat on the couch in front of his parents. Nobody had spoken just yet. Everyone in there was scared of breaking the silence they had made around them.<p>

Finally Eli took the leap of faith and broke it.

"So I learned something interesting today." He said getting his parents attention. They were pretty sure they knew what was coming next.

"Oh really?" CeCe ask the one of the parents to talk. "And what was that?"

"That Edge may not be mine." Their eyes got big. This was not what they were expecting. They then calmed down. "They think he may be my identical twin brothers' son. All three of the kids are at Fiona's right now. You need to start explaining." He told them and they nodded.

"First off, yes you do have a twin brother. We didn't know you were identical. We've not really laid eyes on him." She said with Bullfrog agreeing.

"Your mom had a C-section done when she had you two. She couldn't push you out. Well, they took you guys back there, and we've not seen your brother since." He said and Eli's eyes got big.

"You mean to tell me, that I had a twin brother I knew nothing about, and he was kidnapped before you even got to lay eyes on him?" Eli asks making sure he had the story right. They nodded their heads. "Why didn't you tell me I had a twin brother?"

"Because we know you and you would've went looking for him. Eli we looked for years. We've still been looking not giving up hope on the return of your brother. He was gone without a trace. Nobody saw who took him or anything." CeCe said trying to explain it to the best of her abilities.

"Neither of my kids could be mine. Maslin and Zach already aren't mine, mom I don't want another one of my babies like that." And this was when Clare stepped in.

"Hey, all three of those kids are yours. Two of them may not be blood to you, and one you're not sure of anymore, but that doesn't stop them from calling you 'daddy'. It doesn't matter to them. They still see you as a dad." She told him and he nodded his head.

"But to know my kids may not be related by blood, it hurts. I don't want to have to worry about explaining it to them once they get older. I just want one kid that blood to me. Where I can actually say it's my kid." He said and Clare nodded her head.

"Do you tell everyone the other two are yours without a problem?" Clare asks and Eli nodded his head automatically. She smiled. "Then it won't be any different."

"Yes it will, because he'll be calling me Uncle Eli instead of Dad." That's when it got to Clare.

"It's not as much as he's not yours as its he could be your brothers. Is that what this is about?" Clare asks and Eli nodded.

"I don't know what to do. He wasn't ever blood yours so you're okay there, but my parents will still be his grandparents and shoot you could like my brother better and still be his step mom. I'm the one who gets changed from the tittle 'dad' to 'Uncle Eli'." He said and that's when she really saw his fears. She looked to his parents for help.

"Look me in the eyes Eli." He did as he was told. "For one, no one could change how I feel about you. It isn't happening. Two, okay so maybe he isn't yours, but at least he's still blood related. I'll never get to be related to him like that. Sure I can adopt him, but it isn't the same. And you don't know for fact he's not yours. He still could be. You just have to believe." She said and he smiled a little.

"You always make me feel better. We need to find him and see if we can't get all this sorted. I know I shouldn't but I'm going to anyway and dig her up and see as well." He told her and she nodded her head.

"The decision is up to you completely. Whatever you want, I'll go along with one hundred percent." She told him and he nodded his head. "Oh, and Catharine left his address with us. She gave it to me since you were kinda to out of it after then news." She said and he sighed with relief.

"She was always the one to think ahead." He said with a laugh. Clare smiled at hearing his laugh.

"Alright then let's go. I want to know just as much as you do." Clare told him and he nodded his head. He couldn't believe how lucky he got to have a girl like Clare. She was everything he wanted and more.

"Yea, come on." He took the slip of paper from Clare and read it. His eyes got big at it. "Um, Clare it says he lives in the house right across from the apartments you and Maslin lived at. He was right under our noses this entire time." He said and everybody looked at Clare.

"That explains why when I would see him out I thought it was you. The only difference was he didn't have a scare on his forehead like you did." She smiled at him and traced the scare with her finger making him shiver.

XXXXXX

"Who are you?" The teenage guy answered the door. He went outside a little so his parents wouldn't hear. If they knew he had answered the door he would be dead.

"You're Kevin, right?" Eli asked and was astonished to find that they did look a lot alike. It amazed him was an understatement. The only difference was like Clare had said and was the scare.

"Yes, but who the hell are you and why do we look so much a like?" Kevin asks looking at Eli like he was looking in a mirror. To him and Eli it was like looking in a mirror.

"It's hard to explain, but, did you ever sleep with a girl name Julia?" Eli got the hardest question out there. He had to know if he remembered.

"Yea and dude if that's your girlfriend please don't beat me up for it. She said you two were done. I was depressed and just needed a little fun that night." Eli's heart broke at that.

"I'm not mad at you. At the time you guys did that we were through. You see though, after that she came up pregnant with twins." Eli said trying to figure out he should word this.

"And both are mine aren't they? Oh crap, dude I'm sorry for getting your girlfriend pregnant. I seriously didn't mean it." Kevin was going on and on, and with that Eli could tell they were for sure brothers.

"Man, that's the thing we don't know." Eli sighed. Here came the hard part. "She had twins. Both are turned three not long ago. This is the hard part. I have the little boy, but Julia and the little girl both died when she gave birth." Eli wanted to cry right then.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If there is anything I can do to help, let me know." Kevin was saying while looking at the door to make sure his parents hadn't seen him yet. There was something off about his parents. He had figured out a long time ago that they weren't his real parents. He just stayed for the roof over his head, and the fact he had no idea who his real parents were.

"There's this one thing. We need you to give a DNA test to see if they are yours or not. I went and got the little girl unburied to see on her as well. So, will you do it?" Eli asked while Kevin just stared at him.

"If you answer me a question." Kevin said while Eli nodded for him to continue. "You and I are twins, aren't we?"

Eli nodded his head.

"Yes, but I just found out today, so don't get mad at me or our parents. You went missing out of the hospital the day we were born. They have tried to find you ever since and just couldn't." Eli said retelling everything his parents had told him jut before.

"Can I go see them?" Kevin asked Eli who just nodded. All three, Kevin, Eli, and Clare, got in the car and drove back to Eli's house.

"Mom I have a surprise for you and Dad." Eli yelled up the stairs and Bullfrog came down mad.

"What Eli? Your mom was just about to give in to us having sex-"He stopped midsentence when he seen two Eli's standing in the living room. "Oh my gods, CeCe get your ass down here. Trust me it'll be worth it." Bullfrog yelled up the stairs.

"What is it-"CeCe stopped midsentence as well when she saw both her babies in the same room. She had tears come down her eyes and then ran up to hug Kevin. "I can't believe after all these years I can finally hold you in my arms. Gosh, I've wanted to do this all my life." She mumbled and there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

"You really are my parents. I have the eyes from you," He pointed to CeCe then Bullfrog, "And the smirk from you." With that said the three did a group hug while Eli and Clare just watched and smiled. Watching this made him miss his three kids.

"I think it's time we go pick up our three. I really miss them right now, and would love to have them in my arms." Eli said to Clare who just nodded her head.

"Yea, we can figure out the rest of it tomorrow." She said and Eli tapped his mom on the shoulder.

"I think were fixing to go so we can pick up Edge, Maslin, and Zach. I know we said for them to stay the night at Fiona's, but I really miss my babies." Eli told him mom who just shook her head.

"I don't think so. Let them have some fun before things get confusing. You two can stay here the night. You can get to know your brother and everything Eli." CeCe said while Eli sighed, but agreed anyway.

"Alright, I can do that. I don't know how Clare's gonna react to being away from Maslin for a night. We haven't been away from her since she was kidnaped." Eli said and Clare looked like she was about to cry.

"I take it I've missed a lot." Kevin said looking at his identical brother. Man did it feel weird to say that. "What happen with this Maslin kid you are talking about?"

"Maslin is mine and Clare's daughter. She was kidnaped for a month by a guy name Jake. It killed us as a family. Edge, our son, wouldn't eat and then her son that was taken at birth wouldn't eat either. We just got Zach back the day she was kidnaped, and nobody really wanted to do anything. We got her back though and that was all that mattered." Eli said and that's when Kevin sat there trying to take it all in.

"So this girl right here, Clare, is your girlfriend?" Kevin asked Eli who just nodded. "Well, she's a pretty girl. She was nothing but nice to me whenever she saw me on the street."

"Thank you, and she's like that with everybody." Eli said while Kevin just smiled.

"My parents, well, the ones who stole me, weren't ever nice. They would hit me and yell at me. I have bruises all over my body from it. They homeschooled me so nobody would figure out I was taken. When you came to the door you got lucky I was able to answer it." Kevin told Eli who was getting angry that someone would do that to his brother. Kevin looked at his parents. "Please don't make me go back there."

"We would never make you go back when we just now got back you after all these years." Those comforting words from CeCe were all it took to put a smile on Kevin's face. He looked her in the eyes.

"Thank you Mom. That really does mean a lot." Kevin told her and that put CeCe in even more tears. Her family was now complete with both her baby boys. She couldn't ask for it any better.


	17. Chapter 17

READ THE BOTTOM!

Reviews!

**Madame Degrassi19820:** _Thank you for loving this so much! Please don't cry! Here is another chapter! I know this has been forever and I'm really sorry! :/ Well, I hope you like this! :)(:_

**CubicleOfThoughts:** _That really means a lot to me! :) I'm glad you like the story and everything! It really made my day when you said you were like obsessed with my story! :) Here's you another chapter! :)(: I think I like on fanfiction by the way lol! :)_

**Eclare55512:** _Well, I've updated more! Here you go and I hope you like this next chapter! :)(:_

**Amanda Marie Rain:** _Aww, I hope it was a good kinda cry! :/ I'm glad you love this story so much! I can't make a family not be happy! It'll have a good ending! I promise! :) And you'll have to read the chapters to come to find out who the daddy is! :) Hope you like this chapter! :)(:_

**degrassiluver15:** _Glad you loved it and you don't have to wait any longer! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :)(:_

**The Cliffhanger Girl:** _Glad you thought it was good and you don't have to wait any longer! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :)(:_

**HowToLove:** _I'm glad you thought it was awesome! I work really hard on my story! And I think its cool you had a song come to your head when you read it! I don't think this is the most amazing story out there but I'm glad you love it! Here's you the next chapter! Hope you like it! :)(:_

**Degrassiluv16:** _Glad you liked it! I didn't even really notice that they were the same in personality! I tried to make them the same in outside features since they were twins, but I'm glad to see you pointed that out! I'm pretty sure everyone wants Edge to be Eli's! You'll just have to finish the story to find out! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :)(:_

**Guest:** _Glad you liked it! And, no I'm not a twin lol! Like you though, I do wish I had a twin from time to time! That would be so cool! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :)(:_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Someone Like Me<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p>Eli and Clare were at the hospital with Edge. It was just them three leaving Maslin and Zach with Eli's parents and brother. Since he was kidnapped and the people who took him abused him at that, they were put in jail for some time leaving Kevin to leave with his real parents. He was enjoying every minute of it and so were the little kids.<p>

"Mommy, I not like needles. They hurt." Edge mumbled since he was sitting in Clare's lap curled up in her chest. Clare sighed. She didn't like seeing any of her kids like this.

"I know baby, but the doctors need your blood. They need to do some test to make sure that you're who you're supposed to be." Clare said and then Edge looked at her funny.

"Then why don't they do one on Maslin or Zach?" That question caught Eli off guard, but impotently Clare had thought of this question.

"Holly J. told me Zach had his before he moved in with us and Maslin had hers before we met you and your dad." Clare said in a soothing tone while running her left hand in his hair and her right was rubbing his back.

"Oh, okay. I still scared though Mommy. Will you hold me when they give me shot?" Edge asked looking into Clare's eyes.

"I tell you what. If you can do this and be a big boy about it then when were done just you, Daddy, and I will go get ice cream later. Does that sound good?" Clare asked him and he nodded with a big grin on his face. "Great, but you have to be a big boy about it." Clare told him and he nodded his head even more.

"I will Mommy. Can you still hold me in your arms though?" He ask her and she nodded her head. Edge turned to his father. "I think we picked best Mommy ever Daddy."

Hearing Edge call him Daddy broke his heart yet it also filled up with joy. Of course if filled with joy. It's been filling with joy ever since the day Edge was born. Now knowing that Edge might not be his though, broke his heart to pieces. He didn't know how he'd survive if he wasn't his. He was thankful he had Clare by his side and helping him every inch along the way.

"Yes, baby boy; we did pick a good mommy for you. She's even beautiful. Don't you think so Edge?" Eli asked his son smirking at the fact he made Clare blush.

"Yes Daddy, I think Mommy is very beautiful. She's the beautifulest Mommy I ever seen." Edge said and that made Clare and Eli giggle.

"How's it going today, Edge?" The doctor, Dr. Right, asked as he made his way in the room. Edge stopped laughing and smiling quick. The doctor took notice of it.

"He's not very talkative. He's mostly shy around people he doesn't know and the fact he doesn't like needles." The doctor nodded at the information Eli was giving him.

"Okay, Buddy, this won't hurt long. You can hold on to your Mommy or Daddy's hand. I'm going to stick this in your arm very carefully, get some blood, and then take it out. It'll be done with before you know it." As Dr. Right was explaining this Edge was nodding his head and holding on to Clare even tighter. It broke her heart to see her little boy like this when it comes to shots.

"Yes sir, Mr. Doctor." Edge mumbled and the doctor laughed. Edge just blushed seeing all the people in the room laughing at him.

"My name is Mr. Right. Now, Edge tell me, what's your favorite color?" Mr. Right asked this question as he was getting everything ready.

"Umm, I like the colors black and blue." He answered watching the doctor as he got everything ready. He just held on to Clare even tighter every time the doctor picked something up.

"That's cool. What's your favorite kind or animal?" This made Edge think a little bit making it easier on the doctor and Clare both. All Eli could do was watch.

"I love snakes, but Mommy won't let me have one as a pet. She and Mae-Mae are scared of snakes." Edge said while the doctor just nodded.

"What's your favorite kind of candy?" That was the doctors last question for he now had the needle in Edge's arm taking blood without Edge even knowing.

"I like sour gummy worms. Those are the best." Edge told him with a big smile on his face. It amazed Clare and Eli that the doctor was able to do that.

"Well, those are my favorite too. Look at here were all done." Said Mr. Right as he fixed the spot on Edge they put the needle in. He cleaned it up then put a band aid on it. Edge just smiled.

"That wasn't that bad Mr. Doctor. Thank you." With that said Edge got off of Clare and was walking to the door. "Come on Mommy and Daddy. I hear Ice cream calling my name!"

"We will call you when the test results come in. It should be one to two weeks. I think that little boy is the both of y'alls though. Neither one of you can say he isn't yours." The doctor said when Clare was about to say something Eli beat her to it.

"Thank you Mr. Right. I just needed to get some things cleared up. I'm pretty sure he's mine, but just need to check and make sure." The doctor nodded and with that walked out.

"Why would you tell him that? Now he thinks I'm so skank when in reality I've only been with one guy and that was by force." Clare said getting angry with Eli.

He had never seen her like this. Sure they had the casual fight like any other couples but not like this. She looked like she literally wanted to kill him. To say the look scared him would really be an understatement.

"I guess you won't be answering my question. Not that I should be surprised. Really it's just like you ignore me." She was going on and on to the point frankly Eli didn't know what to say to her.

"Clare I'm sorry. I just don't think doctors like that need to be in our business. He shouldn't judge you like that if he doesn't know you in the first place. Besides, Edge has been calling you 'momma' the entire time, which is why he thought the way he did." Eli was getting tired right now and if it wasn't for promising Edge they wouldn't be going to get ice cream.

Clare finally calmed down.

"I'm sorry Eli, I just- I don't know what came over me. I was upset and angry with you for something that you really can't control." She was starting to calm down a lot. "Let's just go get that ice cream we promised Edge and spend time with him. We don't know what's fixing to happen, so we need to get in as much time as possible." Clare mumbled to him. Eli understood her though.

"I think I know what we both need." He told her and she gave him a questioning look.

"What is that Mr. Goldsworthy?"

"I think we need some time for just us." He took her hands in his and gave her a kiss.

"Eww, daddy, that's gross. Can we go now?" An impatient Edge was asking his parents.

Eli nodded and they started walking. Clare looked over at him with one of her famous looks. You know the ones that say I really don't understand where you're going with this.

"Eli, we just had that not long ago. When we first found out about all this that's going on. I love having us time, but we have kids now, like I've said before. We can't just get up and go."

"I get that Clare, and I know we had that not long ago. When you think about it though, that wasn't us time. We had my family right there and we stayed at my parents' house. Okay, so we didn't have the kids, but it still wasn't just the two of us either." Eli was trying really hard to get his point across to Clare. He thought it was working, but in all reality all she was doing was thinking.

Finally she let out a sigh as they got to the car, Eli putting Edge in his car seat.

"I don't know. It just doesn't sound fair to the kids. Sure we could use some us time, but then there gonna think they did something wrong when they haven't." She was over thinking this like she always does. Eli smiled a little knowing she wasn't one of those mom's that were all about it and saying alright let's go.

"We can think on it a little. No one said it had to be right this minute." Eli said and Clare nodded her head. She could deal with it.

"To get Ice cream here we come!" Edge yelled out as the car started moving. Clare just giggled at his little outburst. "Mommy, Ice cream is not a funny matter." Hearing that just made Clare giggle more.

"Okay little one. I won't laugh anymore." Clare told him trying so hard not to giggle. Of course she just couldn't help it and started laughing even harder.

Edge did as well.

"Okay, I guess it a little funny." After saying that Edge was laughing so hard you'd think they had gave him some laughing gas. That wasn't the case here though.

Eli looked through the mirror at his son and smiled sadly at him. It was hard to believe that he might not be his. Eli just wanted to take Edge and hide him somewhere that nobody would think to look.

Sure he had Maslin and Zach, but it just wasn't the same with Edge. He of course thought of them as his own, but they weren't blood his own like Edge was. It made a difference.

"Daddy is we here yet?" Edge was getting very impatient now just wanting his ice cream he was promised for being good.

"Yes baby boy we are." Eli had said once they made it in the door. Edge smiled as they walked in.

Edge got him some vanilla ice cream with chocolate all over it and sprinkles. Clare got her some strawberry ice cream with nothing on it, and Eli had mint ice cream with nothing on it as well.

Once they were handed the ice cream Eli paid for it and they went to sit down.

"Thank you Daddy and Mommy. You the best ever!" He told them and it made Clare's heart swell up with pride. Eli's did as well.

"You're welcome baby." Clare told him and he went back to eating.

"Is that some good ice cream?" Eli asked with a laugh as Edge looked up with chocolate all over his face and little sprinkles. Edge just nodded and went back to what he was eating.

"Daddy?" Eli looked up from his ice cream at Edge.

"Yes?"

"When are you and Mommy going to get married?" Eli looked over at Clare for some help and all she did was smile at him. He couldn't help but smile as well. He wanted to marry Clare so bad right now.

"We're gonna get married after we finish high school. It may be during college or it may be after, but somewhere around there you can bet we'll be married." Eli was looking into Edge's eyes the entire time he said this.

"Okay Daddy. I can't wait for you get married. We can be real family." Edge had a huge grin on his face saying this. Eli just smiled.

"You can bet on it." He mumbled and with that they finished the ice cream.

* * *

><p><em>Okay so I am back! :)<em>

_I don't have writers block on this story anymore, but it is sadly coming to an end! :/_

_Here's the deal with the story!_

_It has two more real chapters left after this.. Then its going to skip into the future showing them with their first real child together... After that its going to have one more chapter that takes us a little bit more into the future where its show Clare and Eli explaining things to teenage Edge Maslin and Zach about everything that's happen! _

_Does that sound good to you guys?_

_I hope so!_

_The next chapter may make this rated M! When you read it, probably Sunday, I'll let you guys decide! If you think it is, then I'll change the rating! This story will NOT go into detail about them having actual sex though! When you read it Sunday you'll understand why I'm kinda iffy on the chapter!_

_Oh, and by the way, I want to write one more story, but not by myself! Anybody wanna co-write a story with me? I just can't seem to get my mind working again!_

_After this story though, and possibly another story if anybody is up for co-writing with me, I'm done writing fanfiction stories for a while! You may get the casual one-shot from me but that's it! I just can't get in to my writing anymore!_

_Welp, I've kept this going long enough!_

_Bye for now! :)(:_


	18. Chapter 18

****Okay so here are the reviews! :)(:

**degrassiluver15:** _I'm glad your still loving it and you don't have to wait any longer! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :)(:_

**Madame Degrassi19820:** _I'm glad your loving this story! I would write that many, but I don't have the time for it right now, and I'm doing good writing this much for it! I would really love to write that much, but it would just get dragged on and on to the point you would get tired of it and be like, 'another update! Really doesn't she get tired of this?' Lol! Welp, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :)(:_

**Amanda Marie Rain:** _I'm glad you love all my stories! That makes me feel really good about the writing I do with it all! :) Thank you for wishing me luck on my writers block! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! :)(:_

**krissylol:** _I'm glad it sounds good to you! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! :)(:_

**The Cliffhanger Girl:** _I'm glad I have you excited for the next set of chapters! I don't have to stop writing, but I'm so stomped on writers block right now that it aint even funny! :P I hate writers block with a passion! Lol, and its just real stories I'm stopping in writing! You might see the occasional one shot from me! Here's the next chapter though! Hope you like it! :)(:_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Someone Like Me<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later<strong>

Eli had gone and rented a hotel room for the night. It was just him and Clare. No little kids, parents, or friends. He needed this time with her, and she hated to admit it, but she needed this time with him as well.

They finally got to the hotel and went up to their room.

As soon as she was in it Clare plopped down on the bed Eli soon following her. She turned on her side and faced him smiling.

"Thank you Eli. I really could use this. We just need you and me time. The kids get it with us, so now it's our turn." Eli just smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. Clare kissed back just as much, to the point he got on top of her.

Eli laid her gently on the bed and hovered over the top of her. They were still kissing like no tomorrow.

Clare had managed to grab some of the hair on the back of Eli's head making him groan. She giggled in the kiss. Eli went from her lips to the side of her neck kissing her there. He found the one spot that drove her nuts and started sucking.

"Eli…" Clare moaned his name and had her back arching. The next thing she knew she had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. She thought it was weird she was getting this feeling and all he had been doing was kissing her neck. She had enough of him kissing her neck feeling like it was her turn.

Before Eli could say or think anything of it, she had done flipped them over and was now straddling him. He looked up into her eyes and smirked.

"Well hello there Sexy Momma." He then put his hands on her boobs. He looked at her and she was smirking at him but nodded her head and he gently grabbed them. She started moaning.

They had been doing this kinda stuff already, but had never had sex. They hadn't even done foreplay as they went. They had both been close to their climax before with dry humping, but one of the little kids had always made them stop in the middle of it.

Clare started nibbling at his neck. He groaned at the feeling of it. He loved seeing her get this way. She then bit a part of him that really got to him. He started groaning and before either of them knew it he had a problem poking her. She looked down and giggled.

"That got you happy fast." He just smiled at her giggle. He loved seeing her happy. The only time he really saw her happy like this was with the kids. "And we have no one to stop us this time." She said and he really grinned then.

"I'm happy about that too, because those cold showers get old after a while." She laughed at that statement then he remembered something. "Now, remember we can't get too carried away. We are still waiting till after marriage for sex." She nodded her head.

His hand then went down to her lower region and started rubbing there. He heard her moaning at the feel and it just got him harder. She then put her hand on his problem, and before either could say anything Eli done had them flipped over with him on top again.

He bent down and started rubbing her down there and grunted. She was moaning out a little as well. He pushed against her harder and she moaned out louder.

"Eli, this feels so good." Her moaning was making him go a little faster and she was moaning a little louder. "Mm… Is there any way you can push in a little harder?" She asked him and he nodded while laughing.

"If you're like this with our clothes still on, then I wonder how you'll be when we do the real thing." He told her and she had her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

"I don't know and right now I don't really care. I'm in heaven with all this pleasure." She said and he kept going at a little bit faster paste while pretty much lying on top of her.

He kept his actions going like he was. All you could hear after that was grunting from Eli and moaning from Clare. She was the first to hit her climax and Eli came a little bit after her.

Once they were done Eli slid the covers over the both of them and cuddled her to him. It was quiet for a little bit then Clare started talking.

"I say he's still yours. He acts to much like you not to be yours. You know deep down inside that he is yours Eli." She had turned in his arms so she was facing him. He bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"I know Clare, but there's still that part of me that thinks he might not be." She was looking into his eyes and could see them filled with worry. She kissed him long and hard on the lips.

"I say he is. If he isn't though you're not alone. You've got me and your parents with you by your side. You even have Maslin and Zach who would do anything for you. I say you have nothing to worry about with him though."

"I'll believe you, but I don't wanna talk about this anymore." He told her and she smiled.

"Well, when do you think we'll get married? I'd love to right after high school." She had her head snuggled up in his neck and all he could do was smile.

"Let's wait about a year or so. Sometime during college for sure." He told her and she smiled real big while kissing his neck.

"That sounds nice and then we can have a few kids." She was mumbling on and on. "When I was little I wanted a big family of about eight or nine kids. Looking at it now, I don't know if I could handle that many." Eli laughed then pulled her up to look in his eyes.

"I think you could handle that many kids. In fact I think you could handle all the kids in the world if you had too. I don't care how many we have as long as it's you there calling 'Mommy' and me they're calling 'Daddy'. I just want to be able to wake up beside you every day for the rest of my life." He told her and she smiled.

"I want to wake up next to you every day too. What would you want our little girl to look like?" She asked him and he smiled.

"Just like you. I want her to have your eyes, lips, and nose. Your color skin, along with the hint of red on your cheeks. I just want her to look exactly like her Momma." He said while looking her strait in the eyes.

"Well, our little boy needs to look exactly like you. I want him to be identical to you from the baby pictures I've seen. Edge already does, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well, I'm honored you think my son looks exactly like me. I worked very hard on him." That made Clare giggle. "There's only going to be one problem with my little girl looking exactly like her mother."

"What's that?"

"All the boys that chase after her. If she looks exactly like you, then that means that she's going to be beautiful when she gets older." He mumbled already dreading it. Clare just laughed at him.

"You're gonna be one of those fathers huh?" She asked him and he just grinned at her nodding his head.

"You would think something is wrong with me if I didn't." He told her and she just nodded her head.

"That I would. Now, Its ten thirty and I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. I love you Eli." She kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too Clare." He told her and they both fell asleep cuddled next to the other.

It's where they wanted to stay forever.

* * *

><p><em>Okay guys so tell me how was it?<em>

_Should I switch it to rated M from just this chapter?_

_Its the only chapter that's gonna be even close to rated M, and probably awkwardly written at that! I'm sorry that I can't write scenes any better than that! It sucks I know, and I'm sorry! I'll try and do better the next time I write something like this!_

_So who's excited about all the degrassi that's coming on? I know I am!_

_Eclare are back baby! :)(:_

_Welp, I'm gonna go now! Its my supper time!_

_Bye for now! :)(:_


	19. Chapter 19

**degrassiluver15: **_Glad to see you still loving it and here's the next chapter you couldn't wait to see! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter too! :)(:_

**The Cliffhanger Girl:** _Okay thanks for telling me on the rated 'T' part! I honestly wasn't so sure about it! D: And who knows if its Eli's or not! Who knows... Oh wait I know! And you'll find out in this chapter... I think! Lol... Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :)(:_

**Madame Degrassi19820:** _I don't about continuing to write after this story! I'm going to finish this story for sure though! Thanks for telling me to keep it rated 'T' as well! I just wasn't sure on that! I've lost the will to write here lately so I don't know what I'll do! I had another idea, but that one's kinda personal for me, so I don't know if I'd do it! Welp, here is you the next chapter! Hope you like it! :)(:_

**danagirl3496:** _I'm glad you love this story! That means a lot to me! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! :)(:_

**HowToLove:** _Thank you I try to make it as cute as possible, but still have drama in it! I'm glad you enjoy reading it and finding out what happens next! That just means so much to me! You don't even know! I love it when you guys tell me you enjoy it cause then it means I'm doing my job as a writer! Well here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! :)(:_

**krissylol:** _I'm glad you think its cute! I would continue, but there's not much left to do with them! I mean, I'm just out of story plots with them! I wouldn't know where to start them at! I think everyone is wanting Edge to be Eli's! :P You'll just have to continue reading this chapter to find out! Here's the next chapter though! I hope you like it! :)(:_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Someone Like Me<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>One week later<strong>

Clare and Eli were eating dinner with Maslin, Edge, and Zach. They were all laughing and smiling having a good time.

"Then Grandpa got hit in the head by Grandma for showing that to Zach." Maslin was telling her parents and giggling at the memory. "It was funny Mommy."

"No it wasn't because I got in trouble for trying it." Zach said and Clare was laughing even harder now. Leave it to him to try something he knows he's going to get in trouble for.

"Mommy I done. Can I go to my room?" Edge had been quiet the entire time and it worried Clare. She just nodded her head and he went up the stairs. Clare couldn't take it anymore.

"Eli, I'll be right back. He acts like something is bothering him." Clare said and Eli nodded his head. She had noticed that Eli and Edge hadn't been as close as they use to be. At first it was Eli pulling back a little, but now it seemed to be both of them.

Once she got to his room she knocked on his door.

"Come in." A tiny voice had said.

"Edge, sweetie I'm worried about you. Tell me what's wrong." Clare was ready to get to the bottom of this.

"It's Daddy, Mommy. He just doesn't talk to me like he used to. It's like he doesn't want me for a son anymore." Edge was pretty much crying by now. Clare sighed knowing exactly what was up with Eli.

"Sweetie, it's complicated to explain to a three year old right now. Once you get older you'll understand. Daddy want's you very much, but he has some grown up stuff going on right now. He'll be back to normal in no time." Edge was now wrapped in Clare's arms and was snuggling to her. She smiled loving when she could do this with her kids.

"I love you Mommy. Please don't do what Daddy's doing. He spends more time with Maslin and Zach then he do me." Clare heart broke at hearing that. She couldn't do a thing about it at the moment.

"I won't sweetie. Daddy doesn't mean to do it like this either. Just give him some time. We've got things going on that you little kids know nothing about." She told him and he nodded his head. She stayed a little bit longer with him just to have him fall asleep.

"Is everything okay Clare?" Eli asked as he came into his sons' room. She shook her head.

"You've been so scared about this test with him Eli, that you haven't even been spending time with him. He thinks you love the other two more than him. I know you're worried; I get that, but don't ruin the relationship you have with Edge over it. He didn't do anything wrong. Your acting like it's his entire fault. You know it's not." With that Clare left the room so Eli could be with his thoughts.

"I've screwed up completely." Eli whispered to himself.

That night Eli didn't even dare go to his and Clare's room.

He stayed asleep in Edge's room on his floor.

XXXXXXXXX

Clare and Maslin were the only one's up around eight the next morning. They had the music playing lightly where it wouldn't wake anybody else up in the house.

They both had been giggling.

"Mommy I miss you and me time. We need this more often." Maslin said and that's when Clare realized Eli wasn't the only one being a bad parent. She'd been so busy helping Eli and Edge she forgot her other two babies.

She now felt like a failure.

"I know sweetie, and so does Mommy. I promise were going to have more me and you time."

"Okay Mommy. I wish you and Daddy would have me a little sister already." She mumbled. Clare smiled at the thought of her and Eli having a child. They had three at the moment and didn't need any more anytime soon.

"I know sweetie, and Mommy wishes her and Daddy could give you a little sister. It just can't be right now. We can only handle you and your brothers. You will get you a little sister though. It just may be a while." Maslin seemed to be pleased with this answer.

"Okay Mommy." With a head nod she walked into the living room to play. Just then the phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mister Goldsworthy?" A voice on the other end asked.

"This is his girlfriend. How can I help you?" She asked and she had a feeling she knew what was coming.

"Well, um, this is the doctor on Edge's case and you need to tell your boyfriend that he needs to be down here now. This is very odd and interesting, but has happened before." The doctor said and Clare knew it had to be important.

"Okay we'll be down there shortly." With that Clare hung up the phone. "Maslin you need to go get your brothers up. We need to go to the hospital."

XXXXXXX

The car ride there was silent. No one dare said a word. It seemed as if even the kids knew something was going on.

Once the car was finally parked they all went to the doctor who was already waiting for them in the waiting room.

"If you and your family would follow me right this way please." He told them as all five followed the doctor. They got to the room and sat down. "Hey guys, there's a play room right there." He pointed across the hall. "You can go play."

The kids ran for it.

"Well, is he my son? I don't really have the patience for this." Eli was squirming in his seat the entire time.

"We're waiting on one more person." Just as he said that Kevin came walking through the door. Eli's heart dropped already knowing the bad news.

"He's not mine, is he?" Eli asked looking as if he was about to cry. He was really hoping Clare was right like she always is. Seems like this time Clare had told him wrong.

"Now wait a minute Eli. I haven't got that far yet." Everyone was staring at the doctor just waiting. "Now are we all comfortable? You're fixing to be in for the shocks of your life. Start getting ready." They all nodded as Eli was holding Clare's hand.

"Okay I'm ready." Were the first words to be spoken out of Kevin's mouth since he got there.

"Yea, me too." Eli said and the doctor nodded his head.

"Okay, I'm going to start off by saying this: You are both a father." Eli sat there shocked then realized he'd also had them dig up his little girl to see. All he could think about was how Edge was Kevin's and the little girl was his. He wanted them both, but it seemed Julia had it another way.

"What do you mean we're both a father?" Kevin asked not realizing that Eli had the little girl pulled up to see about her also.

"You know she had twins, right?" The doctor asked him and he nodded. "Well, your brother had both of them tested. You both came up the father to one of them."

"How does this happen?" Kevin finally asked once he understood what was going on.

"Well, sometimes girls get more than one egg at a time, and Julia happened to be one of those girls. Eli said they had had sex the night before they got in that fight, then she went off and had sex with you the next night. It just so happens, you both were able to get one egg in her." Kevin nodded finally understanding what was going on.

"So who's the father of which one?" Clare asked now that she realized what was going on as well. The doctor looked at them then sighed.

"This is the oddest case I've ever worked with, and it seems Edge is for sure Eli's and the little girl is Kevin's." Eli sighed out with relief then looked over to his brother to see him in tears.

"I finally get the chance at a daughter, just to have her dead before I even get to meet her." Eli was crying for his brother. He felt sorry his one chance at a family and the baby didn't even get to live. "I'm glad to see you get to keep Edge. You really are a great father to him Eli."

"Thank you and don't worry, you'll marry a girl one day and have babies with her. Your chance at a family isn't completely done with yet." Eli told him and he nodded his head.

"Yea, well good luck with your family you two. You really are great parents to those three wonderful kids." Kevin said and then Clare smiled thanking him.

"Well, you're one of the best Uncles I've ever seen." Eli nodded his head agreeing with that one. Kevin smiled and heard a little voice.

"Uncle Kevin, what are you doing here?" Edge asked when he came back in the room. He ran straight for his uncles arms.

"I wanted to come see your Mommy and Daddy for a little bit." Edge giggled.

"Well, talk them to having me a brother. We need more kids." Kevin laughed and shook his head.

"I've told you Edge, it's going to be a while before me and Mommy can give you that." Edge sighed but nodded.

"Okay Daddy, but you need to hurry. I not getting younger." With that he was back in the play room. Clare busted out laughing.

"I'm so glad I can finally be a part of this family. That was just too cute for words." Kevin told them and the nodded their heads laughing.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys its been a while hasn't it? Haha well, I'm back! You've got this chapter than one more and its finally done! Sorry to keep you guys waiting! By the way this chapter will probably suck!

Oh my gosh guys! 175 reviews, 57 favorites, 67 followers, and 16,420 views on it! That's just so amazing! Thank you so much! :)(: This really means a lot! :)(:

Now on with the reviews! :)(:

**eclaregurl:** _First off, I wanna say you spell the word girl the way I do in your name! :D Haha I love that! Anyway, thank you for saying that about my story! To be honest, I didn't think it would be this big of a success on here! I'm glad to see it is though! And, you'll see some Edge and Zach moments in this along with Maslin! Hope you like the chapter!_

**Kluvly:** _I'm glad you found that unexpected! ;) That's the point with my stories because then I can keep people interested enough to come back and see what happens next! I'm glad you liked the chapter and are happy! :) I like seeing my reviewers happy! I'm sorry you don't want to see it end, but you have this chapter and the next before its done! :) So here you go and hope you like it!_

**In-Love-With-The-Fictional:** _Thank you for that review! I'm glad you feel that way with my story and that you cried some, although if you're like me them you hate crying! I wanted this story to get on people's emotional side! When an author can do that with there reader then you know the story is good! :)(: Thank you for the sweet review! Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it! :)_

**HowToLove:** _I'm glad you loved it! Like I said in the last thank you to reviewer you know its a good story when the author can mess with your emotions and make you feel like that with everything! :) I'm glad to see people still love it! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :)(:_

**The Cliffhanger Girl:** _Haha, Eli will always be number one daddy to Maslin! In her eyes he can't do no wrong! You have this chapter and the next and the story is done! :( Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it!_

**Eliloverforever13:** _I'm glad you like this story so much! :)(: I just wrote what came to my head that day! :P I'm glad to see you wanted to start reviewing! I love to hear from my readers! I had to put a twist on the story! Those are the best kinda stories when you didn't see it coming! Love to see you liked it that much! Here's the next chapter and hope you like it too! :)_

**degrassiluver15:** _Glad to see you liked it and here's the next chapter! Hope you like it as well! :)(:_

**The-HeYa-Couch-Sees-All:** _Well, here's you more and I don't know why its amazing lol! Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it as well! :)(:_

* * *

><p><strong>Someone Like Me<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Six years later<strong>

Clare Edwards, now Goldsworthy was in the hospital for the first time in nine years. She was nine months pregnant and was giving birth.

"Momma is it going to hurt?" Maslin asked. She was now just turned nine years old and Clare just smiled. Maslin was looking more and more like Clare every day. She didn't know how to deal with it sometimes.

"Yes, baby it'll hurt, but I've been through it once already with you and your siblings." They still hadn't explained to the three of them everything that had happened. They thought they were a little too young to understand at the moment.

"Then I'm never having kids. That sounds like too much work." Clare laughed at her only daughter.

"But it's worth it when you get to hold that sweet little baby in your hands." Maslin smiled at that thought but her brothers weren't having it.

"No, I don't think so. You're not ever kissing a boy little less getting married." Zach was saying and Edge was nodding his head.

"I agree with Zach on this one. I'm not letting my sister go off with boys." Edge said and Eli was laughing amused at his kids.

"Don't worry you two. Boys have cuties anyway." She said with her nose scrunching up.

"Hey! No we don't!" Both Edge and Zach screamed at the same time. Clare was giggling along with Eli. They were too busy arguing that they didn't notice their parents steal a quick kiss.

"Knock, knock do you care if we come in?" Came Kevin's voice and all three kids got excited.

"Uncle Kevin! Is Aunt Katie here too?" Maslin asked. Kevin nodded his head making her get even more excited. About a month ago Katie and Kevin had given birth to their first baby girl. Madison Lee Goldsworthy. Maslin was always asking since it didn't make her the only girl in the family anymore.

"Glad to see you and Katie came over." Eli and Kevin were doing their "brother" handshake while Maslin ran to Katie who had one month old Madison in her hands. Eli looked over and smiled at his little niece. "She sure is a beautiful baby."

"A handful as well. You seemed to forget to mention how much they cry during the night." Although Eli knew he was joking, he could also detect some seriousness coming from his mouth.

"Sorry man, I thought you would know that one already. All babies are the same." Eli said laughing at Kevin's face. He'd never get tired of having a brother.

"Oh, I did, but you don't seem to mention how much they cry." Clare was giggling at the scene that unfolded in front of her.

Eli bent down and gave her a kiss.

"What do you think you're giggling at?" He asked and she just shook her head.

"The way you and your brother act. I'm just glad CeCe didn't try and have any kids after you two. If she had had a little girl, I'd just feel for her." Clare had mumbled this as she kissed Eli again. He wanted to keep kissing her, but realized they still had a room full of people.

Just then a real sharp pain went in her stomach.

She grabbed Eli's hand.

"Eli, go get a doctor for me please, I think it's time." She mumbled and he nodded.

He ran and did as he was told. He didn't want to make Clare mad.

About an hour later, a scream was heard.

Little Elizabeth Diane Goldsworthy had made it into the world on October 12, 2018.

After making sure Clare was okay Eli went to the waiting room where friends and family were. He walked through the doors and saw his kids, his brother and his wife, his parents, and Adam and Fiona with their twin boys.

"So, where is my little sister?" Maslin asked as she saw her dad come through the doors.

"You don't know it's a girl. It could be a boy." Edge said as he went to stand by his sister. Eli and Clare had decided not to tell the kids. They knew; the kids didn't.

"Guys stop fighting and listen to me." Eli hadn't noticed they had started fighting till he came out of his thoughts. "Elizabeth Diane Goldsworthy has now been born." Maslin screamed 'yes' as her brothers groaned. "What is so wrong with having a little sister?"

"Nothing that terrible, dad." Edge had started.

"It just means scaring away more boys when the time comes." Zach mumbled and Eli just shook his head.

"You don't have to worry about that with this one for a long time. She was just born." Eli told them and that's when his parents stepped in.

"True, but just remember, time goes by fast. Enjoy every moment you get with your kids baby boy." CeCe said as she went and hugged her son. "Congratulations, now I wanna see my granddaughter."

"Follow me. They should have her in the room with Clare by now." Eli mumbled and walked in with every one following.

"Baby!" One of the twins screamed quietly when they saw her. Fiona smiled and nodded her head.

"Yea that's a baby. Isn't she sweet?" Fiona whispered to Adam. He just nodded his head knowing where she was going with this. She wanted a daughter so bad, and instead Adam had given her two boys. They weren't identical. One looked like him, while the other looked like Fiona.

He was glad when he found that out. He was scared he wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

"She's beautiful." They heard and turned to see it had come from Maslin. "Daddy can I hold her?" He nodded his head and had her sit on one of the chairs in the room and showed her how to hold her. "Hi, Eliza, I'm your big, and only, sister Maslin. I'll help you with everything I know. As we grow up I'll be the best big sister I can be. We'll get into so much trouble but it'll be fun." Clare just smiled at her girls and her boys.

She couldn't believe her luck.

Everybody got to hold Elizabeth at least once. The only ones left in the room were Clare, Eli, Kevin, and Katie. Adam and Fiona had left a while ago and the kids had gone home with Eli's parents.

Clare started crying.

"Baby what's wrong?" Eli asked as he saw his wife in tears.

"We don't have babies anymore. Maslin and Zach are now nine and Edge just turned eight. The only baby we have now is Eliza and before you know it she'll be grown too." She was literally crying in Eli's shoulder by now.

"Hey, don't go to crying like that! So what there that old? How about we focus on the rest of the time we have with them. You crying like this isn't going to make time slow down. Eliza is only a couple of hours old. Just slow down and enjoy what you have left now." Eli had kissed her on the head.

"Okay Eli, let's just focus on the now of the situation." She mumbled and was smiling. He was smiling at her.

"Oh, isn't it funny? At one time we were their ages. At one time I remember taking a nap, and then all of a sudden it's my first day of high school. Next thing I know I'm going through boyfriends, and figuring things out and now I'm married and have a one month old daughter. Time does go by fast." Katie was snuggled into Kevin talking to Eli and Clare.

"Oh do I know what you mean." Clare said as she was snuggled into Eli. "The fun times in high school, the heartaches, and the finding out whom you are. I didn't get a normal teen hood but that doesn't bother me. I wouldn't trade it for the world." She said and Katie nodded her head in agreement.

"I remember being in high school and with a guy. I remember thinking he was the one I was gonna marry and have my kids with. Then he went and broke up with me and I remember crying for days and days. That was when I met this weird ass guy at the park. He'd seen me crying and came up to ask what was wrong. He listened and gave me the advice I needed to hear. If it's meant to be then faith will find a way." Katie started shaking her head giggling. "I didn't get why it wasn't working with him at the time, but looking back now, I'm glad it didn't." She said looking at Kevin with a smile. She then kissed him.

"Hey! I don't need any more nieces or nephews when your first one is only a month old. So please stop." Eli said and everyone busted out laughing.

"Says the one who has done had me two nephews and now two nieces." Kevin mumbled and Clare just busted out laughing. The girls shook their heads. Clare turned her head to Katie.

"Our boys aren't ever going to grow up, are they?" Katie just shook her head.

"I don't think so Clare."

"Yea but if we did you guys wouldn't love us and put up with us like you do." Kevin said to them in a whiny voice.

"Yea, what he said." Eli said looking at Clare. She just shook her head.

"You have that right." Clare mumbled and with that she gave Eli a kiss on the lips. "I love you." She mumbled as she started to fall asleep. She was tired from today's activities.

"I love you too Blue Eyes." Eli told her and she smiled as that was the last thing she heard before going to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Well, guys the end is finally here! Can you believe it? Its been one amazing ride and thanks to all who have been with it for this long! You guys really are amazing! :)(:

I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter but that's okay! This has been my best story yet and I couldn't be more proud! Sorry for any mistakes by the way! 

On with the reviews! :)(:

**degrassiluver15:** _Glad you loved the last chapter! Hope you like the last chapter of Someone Like Me as well! Here you go! :)(:_

**eclaregurl:** _Glad you liked the chapter! I know there wasn't much of them when they were little in the last chapter, but this chapter is mainly about them! I hope you like it just as much! The brother/sister thing with the boys is pretty much how my older brother is with me! Well, here's you the last chapter EVER of this story! Hope you love it! :)(:_

**AmandaMarie Rain:** _Glad you love this story! Thank you for saying its amazing and your welcome on the update! No I'm not the best! I'm just doing what I love to do! :)(: Your the best for reviewing it and giving your thoughts on it! Well, here's you the last chapter! Hope you like it!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Someone Like Me<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Another six years later<strong>

Eli and Clare sighed at what they were about to do. Sitting in front of them were their three fifteen year olds.

It was the middle of March. They had waited till after Edge's fifteenth birthday to tell them. It gave them a little bit more time before they had to tell them.

"Okay, will someone please tell us what's going on? You're scaring me Daddy." Maslin said and it broke Eli's heart when he heard that come from her mouth. That's exactly what this was about.

"Mom, why isn't Dad answering Maslin? Did we do something wrong?" Edge asked and Clare shook her head.

"No baby boy, we just need to come clean to you guys and explain some stuff. We think you're old enough to know the truth now." Clare told them and the three nodded. Zach was being quiet the entire time.

"Now, before we say anything remember that nothing changes the way we see you guys and how we feel about you. Okay?" Eli said and the three nodded.

"You three are not siblings." Clare said saying this first and they each stared wide eyed at the other.

"What are you talking about?" Maslin asked them "You met in high school, Mom had Zach and I, then got pregnant with Edge right after and had him three months early. At least that's what I always thought." Maslin looked like she wanted to cry. She looked over at Eli. "Daddy please tell Mom she's wrong." And with that Eli's heart broke.

"Baby girl I wish I could, but she's right. You and Zach are your moms and Edge is mine. Yes your mother and I met in high school, but we had already had you guys from other people when we met." The three nodded their heads.

"Then where is my mom and their dad? Wait, Maslin and Edge are twins, correct?" Edge asked looking to his parents for answers.

"Actually Zach and Maslin are triplets. They have another sister, but she didn't make it when they were born. She had the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck and they couldn't get to her in time to save her." Clare said and Maslin nodded her head. Zach was still silent during all of this.

"So where is our dead beat dad at?" Zach asked being his first words since they sat down. Clare sighed and looked down at the ground.

"He's in jail." She mumbled and both Maslin and Zach stood up and yelled.

"IN JAIL?!" They both screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Please be quiet I just got your youngest siblings down to sleep." Clare told them the mom in her coming out.

"I want answers like now." Zach said and that's when she could see the Jake coming out in her son and sighed shaking her head.

"Your father was my mom's boyfriends only son. Well, they had decided it was time for someone to carry on the family name. One night I was sleeping and he came into my room. Well, I had planned to keep my virginity until I was married because that was something special to me. They had decided that I was the one to carry his child whether I liked it or not. Every night he would come into my room and rape me. I tried running, but nothing worked. Well, when he finally got me pregnant he was very sweet to me. He took me to doctor appointments and everything as if we had both planned this. Then we found out it was triplets. He got excited thinking it would be three sons. Two of you were turned a certain way so they only got a look at one. That one just happens to be the girl. He told me to get an abortion and he would try again, but I wasn't going to have it. Even if you guys weren't how I planned, you were still my babies and I wasn't about to get rid of you just because it wasn't a boy. He got mad and kicked my stomach a couple of times, but not enough to kill any of you. In shorter words I fought so hard to have you two here. I wouldn't trade you two for anything, so don't think for a second you aren't wanted."

"But why aren't there pictures of me from the time I was born till I was about three?" Zach asked looking at Clare.

"Because your dad found out at least one of you were a boy and had his sister take you lying saying that I had died giving birth." Clare told him and then sighed. "She just happened to be dating Fiona's twin brother and both had come over to help your dad, sister and brother, and me move in to our new apartment. She brought you with her. When I saw you I knew those years of thinking you would come back had paid off. I finally had all my babies," She looked at Edge when she said that, "with me."

"I know your mom doesn't want to tell you this, but since were being completely honest I think you deserve to hear this Maslin." She nodded looking at Eli. "Once we got Zach back, he somehow escaped jail and came back and kidnapped you. You were gone for a month. When we finally got you back you had told us that you got away by doing what I taught you. You kicked him where it didn't shine and got in the middle of the street and started screaming 'stranger, stranger 911'." Maslin nodded her head still trying to take it all in.

"Is that all on our story?" She asked and Eli looked over at his wife who nodded.

"Yea I think that's about it." She told them and Zach and Maslin just sat there processing it all in.

"So you're not really my dad? Edge is our step brother and the younger ones are only related by half?" Maslin ask and Eli nodded. Then she got a sad expression on her face. "Does this mean I have to stop calling you my Daddy?" Right then her sad blue eyes stared into Eli's sad green ones. He smiled a sad smile at her.

"Never Maslin. Even if you and your brother aren't biologically mine, in my heart you two are. I would be disappointed if you guys stopped calling me that. I love the both of you just like I do Edge and the younger ones. You still are and will always be my baby girl. Do you understand that?" Eli asked as he went over and hugged his three oldest.

"I do understand that Daddy. I love you." She mumbled to him and Clare had tears in her eyes.

"I love you too. All three of you." He said as the boys came up and hugged him as well.

"Dad, what about my mom?" Edge asks and Eli sighed.

"Buddy, she died giving birth to you and your sister." Eli said and Edge got wide eyes. "Now, your sister was your twin, but only half." He told him and Edge gave him an odd look.

"That's not possible is it?" He asked trying to take that much in.

"Your mom knew she couldn't have kids, but wanted me to have at least one anyway. She didn't tell me she couldn't. We'd had sex that night then got in a fight over something stupid. Well, the next night your mom went off and got drunk and mistook your Uncle for me since we're identical. Long story short, your sister is your Uncle's daughter while you're my son." He told him and Edge nodded.

"So my dead twin half-sister is also my cousin?" Edge asks and Eli sat there for a minute then nodded.

"Yea that would be about right." Eli told him and he nodded his head. Just then a baby scream was heard through the monitor.

"I've got them." Clare said and Eli nodded.

"I'll help you mom." Maslin said as she followed her mom.

"Are you boys okay?" Eli asks seeing as it left him and the older boys.

"Yea it's just hard to believe I was a rape baby." Zach said with a sigh.

"Don't you ever think that." Eli told him. "Just cause you came that way doesn't mean nobody loves you. Your mom worked hard to make sure you and your sister got to have a life. Don't you dare say she doesn't love you. That right there proves she does. And as far as I'm concerned you are my son. I helped raise you and your sister since I came into your mother's life. She's done the same with Edge. No matter how screwed up of a family we are, were still family. That's all that matters. I love you and your sister as much as I love the rest of your siblings. I wouldn't have my life any other way." Eli said and that's when Zach saw it for the first time. Eli really was his dad even if it wasn't by blood.

"I love you Dad." Zach said as he went up and hugged Eli. "I hope when I have kids one day I'm just as good a father as you've been to me. You didn't have to stay and raise me, and yet you did anyway. So thank you for that." By this time Eli had tears coming from his eyes.

"I love you too son." Eli said and then saw Edge standing there. "Come here Edge. We'll have a man hug attack." Eli said and Edge smiled as he went in his father's arms.

"Aww, isn't that sweet Maslin? They're having a bonding boy moment." Clare said with a giggle. All three boys broke apart quick wiping at their eyes.

"It is cute mom. I should've gotten a picture. Dang, I could of showed it to the boys crushes. Oh wait, I did get a picture." Maslin said showing it to Clare. Both girls had a baby in their hands. The babies were about six months old.

"You wouldn't dare?" Both boys said at the same time.

"Try me." Maslin said.

"What do you want?" Zach asked with a sigh as he saw the look on his sister's face.

"For you to leave Patrick alone at school! I know you two are the reason behind him not asking me out." She said and both looked down. "Tell him you were joking about whatever you told him and I'll erase this picture." She told them and they sighed.

"Boys what did you do?" Clare asked as the boys had sheepish looks on their faces.

"We kinda told him that if he asked our sister out we would have him in the hospital." Edge said scratching at his neck.

"YOU WHAT?!" Maslin asked as she looked back and forth between her brothers. "You know, it was cute when we were nine. You boys need to get over the fact that I'm a big girl now and can take care of myself." She told them.

"Mae what's going on?" A little two year old asked as the came from down the stairs slowly. Maslin looked up and saw Gracie coming down the stairs. Just then another head popped up and it was three year old Jackson. Maslin smiled.

"Nothing is wrong Gracie, just are brothers being mean to me."

"Why can't you two be nice to Maslin? She doesn't do anything wrong." Gracie said still getting the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yea for once listen to a two year old." Eli and Clare just shook their heads.

"Eli can you go get Elizabeth and Jackie from Fiona and Adam's place?" Clare asked as Eli nodded grabbing his keys.

After Elizabeth they had a couple more kids. Altogether they had ten kids. The big family they always wanted.

Zach, Maslin, and Edge were now fifteen, Elizabeth was now six, then they had Jackie who was four, Jackson was three, Gracie and her twin sister Chelsea were two, and then twin six month old boys Joey and Flynn.

Their house had become full of kids, but both she and Eli had wanted a big family. They got what they wanted. Clare wouldn't trade her family for the world.

Each kid held a special place in her heart. Even after all these years she was still closer to Edge of all her kids. She just got him better of all her kids. The same went for Eli and Maslin. They got along better and understood each other better.

"Gracie where is your sister?" Clare asked as her youngest daughter smiled.

"She's still asleep. She said she not feel good." Clare nodded her head gave Joey to Edge and went to check on her daughter.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Clare asked as she saw Chelsea was awake.

"Yes mommy it's just tummy." Chelsea said. Clare nodded then got in the toddler bed with her daughter as she snuggled up against Clare.

Right then Clare realized she wouldn't have it any other way. She was glad her life had come to this. She loved Eli and the kids with all her heart.

All this was possible because she had managed to meet someone like her in high school. She smiled and kissed her daughter on the head.

* * *

><p><span>Okay, so I know this was a sucking ending to my story!<span>

I hope it wasn't too bad though!

I really tried with the ending, but it still didn't come out to be exactly how I wanted it too! That irritates me, but what else can I do?

Well, this really is the end of the story!

I just wanted to say thank you to all you amazing reviewers! :)(: You guys always made me smile!

It meant a lot on each and every comment made! :)(:

I hope you all enjoyed the story!

And that's a rap for _Someone Like Me_!

Bye guys! :)(:

I'm gonna miss writing this story, but all good things much come to an end!


End file.
